Fils des Ténèbres
by music67love
Summary: UA HPDM Et si cette nuit là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuitlà il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?
1. Prologue

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**Prologue**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était on ne peut plus heureux. Il venait de tuer James et Lily Potter d'une facilité qui l'étonnait lui-même. Il avait presque oublié à quel point il était puissant. Presque.

Il était à présent dans la chambre du bébé qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il semblait se demander ce que cet homme faisait dans sa chambre. Voldemort le regarda quelques instant et leva sa baguette, avant de dire les mots impardonnables:

« _Avada Kedavra_. »

La lumière verte se dirigea droit vers l'enfant. Mais au lieu de le tuer, il se retourna vers Voldemort, qui ne réussit à l'éviter que grâce à un _Protego_ dit de justesse. Le sort ricocha sur le bouclier et disparut. Lord Voldemort regarda la petite chose qui pleurait à présent. Ses cheveux noirs jais indisciplinés, ses grands yeux verts émeraudes et son teint légèrement halé lui prédisait une grande beauté à l'âge adulte. Il nota qu'une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair venait d'apparaître sur son front. Voldemort ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillé par le potentiel magique qu'il percevait chez cet enfant. Alors il prit une décision et se pencha par-dessus le berceau. Il vit avec stupéfaction le petit être tendre les bras vers lui, lui demandant ainsi de le prendre dans ses bras. Tom avait souvent crut posséder un coeur de pierre et il en était fier. Mais au moment où il le prit dans ses bras, il le sentit fondre en voyant ce bébé se lover tendrement dans les bras de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Alors, pour une des première fois de sa vie, le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit.

« Maître? Que devons-nous faire? » demanda Antonin Dolov, un de ses plus fidèle Mangemort

« Rien. Nous partons. »

« Bien maître. »

Le Mangemort ne demanda pas pourquoi son maître avait prit le bébé Potter avec lui, car il savait que poser une question indiscrète à son maître risquait au pire de le tuer, au mieux de recevoir quelques dizaines de Doloris. Alors, comme ses camarades, il se tut.

« Tu verra Harry, à nous deux nous règnerons sur le monde entier! » murmura Voldemort en regardant le petit bout de chou endormit.

_**A suivre...**_

**J'espère que le prologue vous a plut et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite!!**

**music67love **


	2. Devine quoi?

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: __Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**RAR POUR LES ANONYMES: **

**lilyp**: merci pour ta reviews!! la suite est juste là, bonne lecture!

**inukami 27**: c'est vrai que le début était assez simple mais je ne voulais pas vous donner trop de réponses pour la suite! vive le suspense lol! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! merci pour ta reviews, voici la suite!

**Yona**: comme je disais (enfin j'écrivais lol) à inkami 27, j'ai fait exprès de le faire court pour ne pas vous donner trop de réponses. et bien, la suite est juste là, bonne leture et merci pour ta reviews!

elise lafouinemanga: la suite est juste là! merci beaucoup pour ta reviews!

* * *

**Devine quoi?**

Lord Voldemort se prélassait sur son trône. Le monde lui appartenait et, à part un groupe de résistant, tous courbaient l'échine lorsqu'ils le voyait. Il en avait fait des choses en 16 ans! Il avait réussit à faire ployer le monde tout en élevant ses fils. En effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait deux fils: Harry qui venait d'avoir ses 17 ans et Andrew (dit Drew) 15 ans. Comme l'avait prédit le Lord, Harry était devenu un très beau jeune homme. Mesurant 1m80 et pesant 50kg tout en muscle avec des cheveux noirs jais indomptables et des yeux verts émeraudes, Harry était superbe. Quand à son frère (frère adoptif en vérité) il avait les cheveux noirs et bouclés de son père et les yeux bleus de sa mère, Nymphadora Tonks. Nymphadora éleva Harry comme s'il avait été son propre fils, l'aidant pour ses devoirs et ses potions, lui apportant autant d'amour qu'à son propre fils. Voldemort avait tenu à ce que ses fils étudient, ne voulant pas que des abrutis montent sur le trône.

Son visage se ferma soudain, lorsqu'il pensa à l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce petit groupe de résistant devenais chaque jours un peu plus forts. Dumbledore en était le chef et son ajointe n'était autre que McGonagall. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour Dumbledore et il doit dire qu'il ne s'attendait à rien de moins de sa part. Il avait même quelques espions chez les Mangemorts, Voldemort le savait. Mais il ne savait pas _qui_. Et ça le mettait en rogne. De plus, le ou les espions devaient être très fort en occlumencie, puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres rentrait dans l'esprit de chacun des Mangemorts qui venaient le voir.

« Un problème père? » demanda Drew en pénétrant dans la salle du trône.

« Ce n'est rien. Que fais-tu ici? »

« Je cherchais Harry. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu? »

« Je suppose qu'il est avec le professeur Snape pour ses cours particuliers en Occlumencie. Pourquoi cette question? »

« J'avais besoin d'aide pour un de mes devoir en potion. Je voulais lui demander son aide. »

« Pourquoi ne pas me le demander à moi? »

« C'est que... je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

« Tu ne me dérange pas Andrew, voyons! »

« Maître? » demanda Quedver, en pénétrant à son tour dans la salle du trône et en s'inclinant.

« Qu'y a-t-il Quedver? »

« Je venais juste vous dire qu'une attaque à eu lieu à Pré-au-Lard. »

« L'Ordre du Phénix? »

« J'en ai bien peur maître. »

« Bien, je m'en occupe. »

Quedver s'inclina à nouveau et sortit.

« Pour ton devoir... »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais demander à mère. » lui dit son fils

« Je suis vraiment navré. »

« Une attaque est bien plus importante que mes devoirs père. Je comprends que vous deviez intervenir. »

Et sur ce, son fils sortit à son tour. Voldemort se permit un sourire. Il était tellement fier de ses fils! Il avait toujours eu peur que lorsqu'il ne pourrait plus régner il devrait laisser son trône à un de ses Mangemorts. Ce n'est pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il préférait largement laisser son trôner à un de ses fils et Harry deviendrais un excellent Seigneur des Ténèbres, il en était sûr! Son fils avait déjà apprit à tuer à ses 3 ans en égorgeant un écureuil à main nu. Lui est sa mère avaient été tellement fier de lui! Mais Harry avait quand même un défaut: il ne réfléchissais pas avant de tuer. Pour lui, d'abord on tue, après on vérifie si la personne était en tort ou non. Andrew était différent: il analysait et ensuite faisait ce qu'il fallait faire en conséquence. C'est pour ça que Voldemort avait prit une grande décision: ce n'est pas un seul de ses fils qui règnera, mais les deux. Et à eu deux, ils feraient trembler le monde!

« Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai une attaque à m'occuper moi! » dit le Lord en se levant

* * *

« Fermez plus votre esprit! Je peux voir dans vos pensées! »

« Je fais ce que je peux! »

« Et bien ce n'est pas assez! »

Harry tenta une dernière fois de fermer son esprit, mais il sut que son professeur avait perçut quelques uns de ses souvenirs. Non pas qu'il ai quelque chose à cacher, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même voit SES souvenirs.

« Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Remplissez-moi un parchemin entier sur l'utilité de l'Occlumencie pour lundi. »

« Ouais, compte dessus. » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe (qu'il n'a pas d'ailleurs!)

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et soupira de soulagement. Il lui semblait que c'était encore pire que la dernière fois. Il prit le chemin de sa chambre, les jambes en cotant et l'esprit brumeux d'avoir tant lutté. Une fois arrivé dans celle-ci, il jeta son sac de cours et s'écroula sur son lit. Dire qu'il a encore un entraînement de Quidditch! Il était déjà fatigué rien que d'y penser!

Sa chambre était décorée comme toute chambre d'un ado de son âge. Il y avait principalement des posters de ses groupes de musique préférés, tel que les ''Croques-Mitaines'' son groupe préféré. Sa chambre ne ressemblait à aucune autres dans ce château: les murs étaient blancs-cassé et la moquette gris clair. Une baie vitrée sur le mur gauche du lit à baldaquin brun clair aux draps de soie blanc, donnait sur le parc qui entourait la propriété. Deux fenêtres était également présentes à côté du lit gardées par des rideaux blancs eux aussi. Une immense armoire faite de bois de chêne clair et une bibliothèque remplissaient aussi la pièce. Un bureau était également présent rempli de parchemins et d'encres ainsi que de plumes et de lettres. Quatre fauteuils d'aspect confortables encerclaient une cheminée faite de marbre blanc.

« Bah alors vieux? T'es pas encore prêt? »

Harry se retourna et aperçut son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. Les Weasley étaient parmi les plus vieux et les plus fidèles Mangemorts que son père comptait en ses rangs. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Ron et lui n'étaient pas ensemble pour faire plaisir au Lord ou aux Wealsey, mais une véritable amitié les liaient. 17 ans, roux aux yeux bleus et mesurant 1m90 facile, Ron était vraiment impressionnant. Il excellait dans les sortilèges informulés et la métamorphose. Son seul défaut était qu'il avait une peur bleue des araignées, mais ne craignait pas de tuer quelqu'un, ce qui étonnait toujours Harry.

« Non. Je reviens juste du cours d'Occlumencie avec Snape. »

« Ah ouais, je comprends. »

« Coucou les garçons! » dit alors une jeune femme en entrant à son tour dans la pièce

Hermione Granger était née de parents Moldus, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être meilleure que Harry dans tout les domaines. Tout comme Harry et Ron, elle avait 17 ans. Ses cheveux châtains indomptables et ses yeux noisettes faisaient craquer la plupart des hommes qui la croisait, mais la jeune femme n'y prêtait aucune attention. Elle était avec Ron depuis plusieurs mois déjà et leur relation allait à merveille. Le seul défaut de Hermione (selon Harry) était qu'elle savait toujours tout avant tout le monde, ce qui faisait que c'était très dur de pouvoir garder des secrets.

Harry avait réussit à sauver la jeune femme et ses parents en intervenant auprès de son père, voilà maintenant 6 ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard dans un club de lecture, étant tous deux des passionnés de livres. Harry avait tout de suite apprécié la jeune femme. Malheureusement, née de parents Moldus, il ne pouvait la voir, son père ayant accepté de ne pas tuer les Moldus mais aucun sorciers ne devaient les côtoyer, sous peine de mort. Harry avait alors parlé à son père qui avait accepté de les loger au château et maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en félicitait, Hermione et ses parents étant très intelligents et ils l'aidaient beaucoup pour prévoir des attaques ou en organiser.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es pas encore prêt Harry? » le réprimanda la jeune femme

« Lâche-lui la grappe 'Mione chérie. Il avait cours d'Occlumencie avec Snape. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. » décréta la jeune sorcière, « Ton entraînement commence dans dix minutes! »

« J'y vais, j'y vais. »

« Bien. Ron, tu me suis, tu as encore une tonne de devoir à faire. »

« Mais 'Mione... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais 'Mione qui tienne. Suis-moi. »

« Vous revenez après? » demanda Harry

« Bien sûr Harry. » lui répondit Hermione en entraînant Ron par la main en dehors de la chambre du fils du Lord

A nouveau seul, Harry se dépêcha de s'habiller et d'aller à l'entraînement. Mme Bibine détestait lorsque ses élèves étaient en retard. Etaient présent à l'entraînement: Olivier Dubois, gardien et capitaine de l'équipe, Andrew Voldemort (le frère de Harry), poursuiveur, Fred Weasley, batteur, George Weasley, batteur, Ginny Weasley, poursuiveur, et enfin Katie Belle, poursuiveur, lui-même étant attrapeur. L'équipe ne comprenait presque que des garçons. Ce n'était pas à cause du sexisme, mais le Quidditch avait beaucoup changé depuis que Voldemort était arrivé au pouvoir et les joueurs avaient à présent le droit de se battre pendant un match, mais il était interdit de lancer un impardonnable. Les filles n'aimaient pas particulièrement se battre, mais Ginny Weasley n'en avait aucunement peur, tout comme Katie Bell.

Neuf heures sonna lorsque l'entraînement prit fin, Mme Bibine ayant eut pitié de ses joueurs. Chacun retourna dans ses appartements, le château du Lord étant la maison pour la plupart des Mangemorts. Situé en Ecosse et entouré d'un parc, d'une lac et d'une immense forêt où les bêtes les plus effrayants d'Angleterre vivaient, il était parfaitement situé. Un petit village était établi à environ une demi-heure de marche du château. Le château était rempli de passages secrets que Harry s'amusait à découvrir, au plus grand dam de sa mère qui préfèrerait qu'il fasse ses devoirs. Mme Pince gérait la bibliothèque (l'une des plus grande et des plus remplie du royaume) et Mme Pomfresh l'infirmerie. Cette dernière était là tous les jours et à toutes heures pour s'occuper des Mangemorts blessés ou des petits maladies telles qu'une fracture ou une mauvaise grippe. La Grande Salle était un grand réfectoire où tous les Mangemorts et leurs enfants venaient se restaurer au petit-déjeuner, à midi et au dîner. Bien sûr, les appartements des fidèles du Lord étaient équipés de cuisine, mais les Mangemorts préfèreraient venir à la Grande Salle, les elfes préparant de très bon repas. **(1)**

Harry déposa son balai (un Eclair de feu) et fila sous la douche. La salle de bain était attenante à sa chambre. Faite de marbre blanc, la baignoire prenait presque toute la pièce. Elle était si grande, qu'on aurait pu y mettre une dizaine de personne. Un miroir, un évier, une douche et des WC étaient également présents, le tout étant blanc. Sur une petite étagère, des crèmes et des huiles de massage reposaient, les murs noirs offrant un contrastent étonnant avec les meubles. Il eu juste le temps de finir de s'habiller qu'on toqua à la porte.

« Oui? »

« C'est nous. » dit une voix féminine

« Entrez. »

Ses amis entrèrent, accompagnés de Ginny Weasley. Celle-ci l'embrassa furtivement sur la bouche et alla s'assoir dans un de ses fauteuils préféré. Harry transforma les quatre fauteuils en deux canapés, pour chacun puissent s'assoir avec sa ou son petit-ami. Lorsqu'il s'assit, Ginny se lova contre lui. Harry sourit. Ginny était sa petite-amie depuis bientôt un an et leur couple allait à merveille. Il fit apparaître un feu dans la cheminée, le temps froid de février était toujours présent. Le couple Ron/Hermione s'assit sur l'autre canapé et Hermione se lova également devant son petit-ami. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à environ minuit, puis Hermione et Ron prirent congé.

« Tu reste dormir avec moi ce soir? » demanda Harry

« Avec plaisir. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai réussit à rentrer dans ma chambre tellement je suis fatiguée. Mme Bibine m'a tuée. »

Harry sourit et la souleva pour la porter jusqu'à son lit.

« Je vais te chercher ton pyjama. » lui murmura-t-il

Ginny acquiesça en baillant. Harry le lui tendit, prit le sien et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Ils n'avaient pas encore couchés ensemble, attendant qu'ils se marient pour cela. C'était l'une des obligations lorsque vous étiez le fils des Ténèbres, l'abstinence jusqu'au mariage.

« C'est bon! » lui cria sa petite-amie à travers la cloison

Elle s'était déjà couchée. Harry ferma les rideaux du baldaquin et se coucha à côté d'elle. Encore une fois, Ginny se lova contre lui et ils s'endormirent, le sourire aux lèvres.

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

« Quedver! »

La voix grave et profonde du Lord résonna à travers le château.

« Oui maître? »

« Dis à mes fils de venir ici immédiatement! »

« Oui maître. »

Quedever s'inclina et disparut. Le Mangemort prit une profonde inspiration et toqua à la porte du cadet.

« Oui? » demanda Andrew en ouvrant la porte, encore plongé dans le sommeil

« Votre père vous demande. »

« J'arrive. Laissez-moi me préparer. »

« Bien maître. »

Quedver s'inclina à nouveau et la porte se referma. Il arriva ensuite devant la porte de l'aîné et il fut prit de terribles tremblements. Il était de notoriété publique que le jeune Lord avait tué trois elfes qui avait osés le déranger. Mais Quedver savait également que s'il ne ramenait pas les enfants au Seigneur, celui se mettrait en colère et le Doloris faisaient vraiment mal. Enfin, il réussit tout de même à toquer.

« Quoi? » demanda Harry, en ouvrant la porte en grand, le regard mauvais

« Veuillez me pardonner de vous réveiller si tôt maître, mais votre père vous demande. »

« Dis-lui que je m'habille et que j'arrive. »

« Bien maître. »

Quedver s'inclina et repartit dans la salle du trône. Il avait eu chaud!

« Où sont mes fils Quedver? »

Le Lord s'amusait négligemment avec sa baguette et Quedver déglutit difficilement en voyant cela.

« Ils... ils arrivent maître. Ils sont en train de se préparer. »

« Voyons si tu dis vrai. »

Voldemort était un expert en sortilèges informulés et en Occlumencie, tout le monde le savait. C'est pour ça que Quedver ne s'étonna pas de l'intrusion dans sa tête de la part du Maître.

« Bien, je vois que tu dis vrai. Tu peux disposer. »

« Merci maître. »

Quedver s'inclina et disparût derrière l'immense porte en chêne en soupirant de soulagement. Heureusement que le maître n'avait pas vu _ça_.

Harry et Andrew arrivèrent environ cinq minutes plus tard, habillés et coiffés (pour Andrew, Harry ça ne se soit pas qu'il soit coiffé ou non.)

« Vous nous avez demandé père? » demanda Andrew

« En effet. Je sais que vous vous ennuyez au château. C'est pour ça que je vous propose une mission. »

« Une mission? » jubila Harry

« Oui. Je voudrais que vous participiez à l'attaque qui aura lieu au Chemin de Traverse. »

« Une attaque? Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il y en aura une? »

« J'ai mes sources Andrew. »

« On pourra tuer? » demanda Harry

« Bien sûr, c'est même recommandé! Alors, vous êtes d'accord? »

« Un peu qu'on est d'accord! » s'exclama Harry, « Pour une fois qu'il y aura un peu d'action! »

« C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à faire ici. C'est pour ça que je pensais que ça vous ferait plaisir. »

Les deux garçons se jetèrent au cou de leur père et l'embrassèrent.

« Je t'adore papa! Merci beaucoup! » lui dit Andrew

« Ouais, merci papa! » dit à son tour Harry

Les effusions de cette sorte n'étaient pas très fréquentes, mais Voldemort les appréciaient. Ses fils et sa femme sont ceux pour qui il pourrait mourir alors recevoir une marque d'affection de ses deux petits bouts de chou le rendait heureux.

« Kingsley! » appela Voldemort lorsque ses fils se détachèrent de lui.

« Oui maître? »

« Je voudrais que tu formes mes fils. Ils participeront à la prochaine attaque. »

« Bien maître. »

« Suivez Kingsley, il vous entraînera. Une réunion sur la stratégie d'attaque aura lieu dans la Grande Salle à 15h. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas père, nous y serons. » lui répondit Andrew

« Harry? » l'appela son père alors qu'il allait partir

« Oui? »

« Ron et Hermione participeront également à l'attaque. Va les prévenir. »

« J'y vais de ce pas! »

Harry referma la lourde porte et courut prévenir ses deux meilleurs amis.

« On t'attend ici! » lui cria son frère

« Ron, devines quoi? » cria Harry en faisant irruption dans la chambre sans même toquer.

« J'sais pas. Tu as réussit ton devoir d'Occlumencie? »

« Non. Père nous a demandé à Drew et à moi si on voulait participer à une attaque contre l'Ordre du Phénix. Et toi et Hermione vous êtes invités! »

« C'est vrai? »

« Si je te le dis! »

Ron sauta de joie et se cogna le pied contre son bureau.

« Oh putain ça fait mal! »

Harry quand à lui était mort de rire et Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Puis il coururent prévenir Hermione qui elle ne sauta pas de joie mais afficha un sourire radieux.

« Vous venez? Kingsley doit nous entraîner. »

Les deux amis le suivirent et c'est à quatre qu'ils suivirent Kingsley dans la salle d'entraînement.

A suivre...

**(1): **Alors, vous avez reconnu le château?

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais ce n'est que le début. L'attaque étant un des points crucial de cette histoire mais chut! je ne vous en dis pas plus!_

**J'ai créé un forum sur Poudlard et je pensais que ça pouvait peut-être vous intéresser. Vous pourrez faire du Quidditch, avoir des cours de Potions, de DCFM, de Divination, de Soin aux Créatures Malgiques de Métamorphoses et de Sortilège. Chaque maison à sa salle commune où vous pourrez parler entre vous, vous aider pour les devoirs etc. Un parc, une bibliothèque et une infirmerie son égalemtns présent. Donc si ça vous intéresse, je vous passe le lien (enlevez juste les espaces): http:// poudlard-l-ecole. 1fr1. net/ index. htm**

_ A bientôt j'espère!!_

**music67love**

* * *

merci à**: lilyp, Love Draco Malefoy, Aurelie Malfoy, inukami 27, Darana, Yona, lamaya01, Nokochan Miharu, Fearless Girl, calice 45 et elise lafouinemanga** POUR TOUTES CES GENTILLES REVIEWS!!

* * *


	3. L'attaque

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: __Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

RAR POUR LES ANONYMES:

**Yona**: Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, une petite surprise pour toi dans ce chapitre, l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage, mais chut! Je n'en dirai pas plus! La suite est juste là, bonne lecture!

**elise lafouinemanga:** Merci pour ta reviews et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin!!

**sati-satan**: Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus je n'aime pas l'idée que Harry soit avec Ginny, je trouve ça insupportable!! Dray et Ryry se rencontreront bien plutôt que tu ne le pense! Mercibeacoup pour ta reviews, la suite est juste là!

**adenoide**: Exact! Tu as compris comment je voyais l'histoire. Mais j'ai laissé quelques Mangemorts de J.K.Rowling du côté du mal, parce qu'on ne connais pas assez de noms de partisans de l'Ordre pour en faire une équipe vraiment redoutable! Merci beacoup pour ta reviews!

**

* * *

**

ANNONCE:

J'ai créé un forum sur Poudlard et je pensais que ça pouvait peut-être vous intéresser. Vous pourrez faire du Quidditch, avoir des cours de Potions, de DCFM, de Divination, de Soin aux Créatures Malgiques de Métamorphoses et de Sortilège. Chaque maison à sa salle commune où vous pourrez parler entre vous, vous aider pour les devoirs etc. Un parc, une bibliothèque et une infirmerie son égalements présent. Donc si ça vous intéresse, je vous passe le lien (enlevez juste les espaces):

**http:// poudlard-l-ecole. 1fr1. net/ index. htm**

* * *

**L'attaque**

« Bon, vous avez bien compris? Ne les tuez pas tous, je veux que vous me rapportiez des prisonniers. Les plus haut placés si possible. » dit le Lord Noir à son assemblée

« Comment on saura si ils sont importants ou pas? » demanda un Mangemort appelé Mondingus Flechter

« On ne peux pas le savoir justement! Ils portent tous des masques blanc! » rappela Voldemort pour la trentième fois au moins.

Le Lord n'avait pas la réputation d'être patient et distribuait généralement des Doloris dès la deuxième répétition. Mais là, il avait besoin de ses Mangemorts en bonne santé et un Doloris ne pouvait leur faire du bien, même si sa baguette le démangé sérieusement, mais il se promis d'envoyer un ou deux Doloris à ce Mondingus Flechter dès son retour.

« Bah on fait comment alors? »

« Vous essayer de me les amener tous en vie, mais si vous jugez nécessaire de les tuer, vous les tuer. Mais je tiens à préciser que je veux le plus de prisonniers possible, compris? »

« Et quand est-ce qu'on doit les tuer? » demanda à nouveau le Mangemort

« Lorsqu'ils deviennent trop dangereux et que vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement. Sinon, vous me les amenez vivants. Tout le monde à compris où il faut que je répète le plan pour la trentième fois? »

« Compris. » crièrent les Mangemorts en même temps

« Vous pouvez y aller. » dit alors le Mage Noir en se levant de son siège

Les Mangemorts se levèrent à leurs tours et transplanèrent. Dans l'immense salle au plafond magique, il ne restait plus que la femme et les fils du Lord et le Lord lui-même.

« Faites bien attention à vous. » leur dit leur père en les serrant contre lui

« Ne vous inquiétez pas père, nous serons prudents. » lui répondit Andrew

Harry et son frère transplanèrent et Voldemort se retrouva seul avec Nymphadora.

« Fait bien attention ma chérie. »

« Je serai prudente. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et sa femme transplana. Le Lord soupira et rentra dans ses appartements. Il ne savait pas s'il avait fait le bon choix en intégrant ses fils dans la bataille, mais il était sûr que cela leur ferait plaisir. Il savait qu'ils s'ennuyaient dans ce grand château malgrès l'immense parc et leurs cours.

**ζδζδζδζ**

Le combat faisait rage. L'Ordre du Phénix était vraiment puissante et le fait de devoir faire des prisonniers ne rendait pas la chose facile aux Mangemorts. L'Ordre du Phénix était à son avantage pour le moment, même si les prisonniers se multipliaient, de même que les morts du côté de Dumbledore. Harry participait activement à la bataille, de même que son frère et ses deux meilleurs amis. Il se demandait si les gens dits, de la Lumière, le reconnaissait et s'ils en étaient surpris. En effet,le Lord était connu pour sa surprotection envers ses deux fils et sa femme et il n'était pas courant que ces derniers puissent sortir du château.

Harry, essouflé, s'éclipsa dans une rue latéral le temps de se reposer un peu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce rythme effréné pendant les batailles et ses meilleurs amis non plus, puisqu'il les avait vu disparaître dans une petite ruelle il y a quelques minutes, sans doutes pour faire l'amour, puisqu'il s'agissait bien d'amour entre ces deux là. Il en était là de ses réfléxions, lorsqu'il entendis un bruit. Il n'y fit pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende:

« Tu es le fils aîné de Voldemort n'est-ce pas? » demanda une voix traînante

Harry se retourna, surpris. Il dégaina sa baguette et se mit en position d'attaque. Il ne pouvait voir le visage du nouveau venu, un masque blanc lui couvrant le visage et une longue cape noir le recouvrant de la tête aux pieds. La seule chose qu'il voyait était ses yeux. De magnifiques yeux couleurs orage qui le fixait d'un air amusé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas me battre. A vrai dire, je suis fatigué. » dit à nouveau la voix, sans même sortir sa baguette.

« Que fais-tu là? » demanda Harry, toujours sur ses gardes

« Je te l'ai dit, je me repose. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Laquelle? »

« Et bien, tu as la mémoire courte! Je t'ai demandé si tu était le fils de Voldemort. »

« C'est bien possible. Pourquoi cette question? »

« Je voulais juste savoir. »

« Tu n'as pas peur de prononcer son nom? » demanda Harry, visiblement surpris

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai peur d'un nom. »

Harry le regarda, totalement décontenancé. Peu de gens ne craignaient pas de prononcer le nom de son père et encore moins oser parler au brun sans avoir peur.

« Tu fais partit de l'Ordre du Phénix n'est-ce pas? » demanda à nouveau Harry

« Quel sens de l'observation. » se moqua le jeune homme

Il y eu une petite pause, durant laquelle les deux garçons se fixaient.

« Tu ne me fait pas prisonnier? » demanda à nouveau le jeune homme

« Je... »

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il le faire prisonnier, comme l'avait demandé son père? Il ne sut pourquoi, mais il sortit de la ruelle et repartit au combat. Mais ses pensées n'étaient pas dans la bataille. Il revoyait ces magnifiques yeux couleurs orage le regarder d'un air amusé.

**A suivre... **

Je sais que ce chapitre est assez court mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux ainsi! Pour le prochain, j'essayerai de le faire beaucoup plus long pour compenser celui-ci. Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce chapitre si court!

**music67love**

* * *

UN GRAND MERCI A**: Lynshan, Yona, elise lafouinemanga, Witchia, Maiionette, lamaya01, FearlessGirl, lise261, Nekochan Miharu, sati-satan, crystal d'avalon et adenoide **POUR LEURS GENTILS REVIEWS!!**  
**


	4. Qu'estce que ça veut dire?

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**RAR POUR LES ANONYMES **

**Yumi**: Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic te plaise!!! La suite est juste là, j'espère qu'elle te fera plaisir!! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews!!

** adenoide: **Je te le confirme, le couple Harry/Ginny va en prendre un sacré coup! Mais pour le moment tout va bien pour eux (malheureusement )Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews!!

**ingrid94**: Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas faire devenir Harry gentil!! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews!!

**sati-satan**: Je sais que c'est court, mais je me suis rattrapé sur ce chapitre, même si il n'est pas trop long non plus (pour moi en tous cas, j'en écrit des plus grand d'habitude). Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Dray a vraiment de la classe!! Et ne t'inquiète ps, comme je disais plus haut, le couple Harry/Ginny va en prendre un sacré coup!!! (peut pas me piffer ce couple non plus!!) Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews!!

**Yona**: Je sais que c'est court, mais je n'ai pas put faire autrment ('fin si, j'aurais put mais j'avais pas envie ). C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on verra un Voldy amoureux ). Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews!!

**moji**: Merci beaucoup pour ce petit dialogue, j'ai beaucoup rit (je sias, je rit pour rien et pour ta reviews!!

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire?**

« Bon. Je vais vous dévoiler les noms des partisants de l'Ordre que nous avons attrapé. Il y a Rodulphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbe Senior, Avery, Alecto Carrow, Antonin Dolov, Jugson, Walden MacNair, Nott Senior, Augustus Rookwood et Travers. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront bien traités. » dit Voldemort à ses Mangemorts, le lendemain après-midi de la bataille.

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent. Il était de notoriété publique que les partisans de la Lumière recevaient des dizaines de Doloris par jour et dormaient dans des cachots infestés de rats et autre bêtes comme cela.

« Je suis déçus! » tempéra soudainement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « Vous n'avez attrapé que des sous-fifres, de vulgaires pions que l'on sacrifie sur un échiquier. Comment voulez-vous que j'anéantisse l'Ordre et Dumbledore si vous ne m'apporter que des moins que rien? »

Les Mangemorts se figèrent et regardèrent leur maître avec effroi. La bataille avait été rude et ils avaient été à deux doigts de perdre. Alors attrapez plus de prisonnier? C'était impensable. Mais comme d'habitude ils se turent, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du Lord.

« Andrew? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus doucement

« Oui père? »

« Voudrais-tu nous montrer quelques images des personnes que j'estime ''importantes''? »

« Bien sûr père. »

Andrew murmura un sortilège et la salle se fit noire et un écran géant apparut.

« Voici d'abord Dumbledore, puis MacGonagall, qui eu apparaissent toujours à visage découverts. Ensuite, voici ceux que l'on voit le plus souvent sur les champs de bataille et que personne n'a jamais réussit ne serais qu'à les toucher. »

Les images défilèrent et une attira Harry plus que les autres. Un visage (probablement celui d'un homme) aux yeux du même gris que celui qu'il avait rencontré au Chemin de Traverse. Il vit un autre homme aux yeux gris également, mais ils étaient moins gris, moins pénétrant, moins... moins comme les autres yeux.

« Est-ce que je peux m'occuper de lui? » demanda Harry sans réfléchir.

« Du quel? » demanda son père.

Harry murmura un sort et l'homme aux yeux d'un gris profond apparut à nouveau.

« De celui-ci. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda à nouveau son père, visiblement surprit.

« S'il vous plaît père. Je voudrais essayer. »

« Bon, si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaite, je ne vous pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherai. »

« Merci père! Merci beaucoup! » s'exclama le jeune homme brun en saisissant le parchemin que son père lui tendit.

« Nous ne savons pas grand-chose de lui, pour ne pas dire rien. Tu retourna ici le soir? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. »

« Où vas-tu aller? » demanda sa mère adoptive, visiblement inquiète

« Je ne sais pas, je verrai. Sûrement au _Chaudron Baveur_ dans un premier temps, après je verrai. »

« Quand pars-tu? » demanda à nouveau Nymphadora

« Demain à la première heure. »

Harry ne laissa ni sa mère ni son père répliquer et sortit de la salle. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se jeta littéralement sur son lit et lut ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le parchemin.

_Nom: Inconnu_

_Prénom: Inconnu_

_Surnom: Ombre blanche **(1)**_

_Age: adolescent._

_Couleur des cheveux: Inconnu_

_Couleur des yeux: Inconnu_

_Métier: sûrement scolarisé _

_Activité: partisan de l'Ordre du Phénix_

_Notes: Aucune_

Harry soupira. Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand chose. D'un geste de la main, il enleva le mot ''Inconnu'' de la partie ''Couleur des yeux'' et le remplaça par ''Gris acier''. Quelques secondes plus tard, on toqua à la porte.

« Je peux entrer? » demanda Ginny en entrebâillant la porte

« Oui, bien sûr. »

La rousse franchit l'espace entre la porte et le lit de son petit-ami et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit? Tu vas partir en mission? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda-t-elle, prenant le brun au dépourvu

« Pourquoi quoi? »

« Pourquoi acceptes-tu cette mission alors que d'autres Mangemorts pourrait la faire à ta place? »

« Je... »

Harry hésita. Devait-il lui dire qu'il a rencontré ce partisan de l'Ordre dans la ruelle?

« Je m'ennuie ici. » avoua-t-il, « Ne le prends pas mal surtout, je ne m'ennuie jamais avec toi, tu le sais bien. » ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit que Ginny menaçait de pleurer.

« Alors pourquoi pars-tu? »

« Parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que manger, dormir, suivre les cours, faire du Quidditch, manger, dormir, suivre les cours, faire du Quidditch. Ma vie est trop monotone. Je suis un homme d'action Ginny, je ne supporte pas d'être enfermé dans ce château alors que les autres Mangemorts se battent. »

« Tu ne t'en ais jamais plaint avant. »

« Avant je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait d'être dans la bataille. Cette impression d'être puissant tout en étant fragile car tu sais que tu peux te faire tuer à tout instant, c'est merveilleux! Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. Mais il faut que je le fasse, je le sais. »

« Bien. Je... je comprends... Bon ben, je vais te laisser alors. »

« Ginny... »

« Non, laisse Harry. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu désire faire, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, même si je le souhaite. »

La rousse partie, laissant son petit-ami seul dans la chambre. Le fils des Ténèbres soupira et se leva pour préparer sa valise. La faire lui occupait l'esprit et l'empêcher de penser à Ginny et à son inquiétude envers lui et surtout à ces yeux si gris qu'il allait bientôt à nouveau rencontrer, si Merlin le voulait bien.

Deux heures plus tard, sa valise était bouclée. Il la réduisit et se rassit sur son lit. Il resta cinq minutes comme ça, mais très vite, l'ennuie revint. Il **fallait** qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il s'occupe. Alors il prit son balai et sortit dans le stade de Quidditch pour faire des figures.

Il savait que ses parents étaient inquiets. Il savait que son frère était sûr qu'il s'en sortirait. Il savait que Ginny pleurait dans sa chambre en ce moment. Il savait que Hermione l'aurait déjà rejoins pour lui faire la morale si Ron l'en avait pas empêchait, car il savait que Ron était de son côté quoi qu'il arrive, même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec ses choix. Il savait que la plupart des Mangemorts souhaitait qu'il ne réussisse pas pour perdre un peu de valeur aux yeux de son père. Mais il savait également que son père ne lui en voudrait pas s'il revenait bredouille, car il était son fils et que le Lord l'aimait.

Harry soupira lorsqu'il vit que le soleil se couchait doucement. Il ne savait pas qu'il était aussi tard. Le brun murmura un _Tempus_ et sa montre lui dit qu'il était 21 heure 30 minutes et 15 secondes. Il descendit lentement et retourna dans sa chambre. Harry soupira à nouveau, mais de bien être cette fois lorsqu'il sentit l'eau chaude de la douche lui décontracter les muscles. Il en sortit une demi-heure après et se coucha directement, ses rêves peuplés de yeux gris le fixant d'un air amusé.

♂☼♂☼♂☼♂

« Tu transplane ici dès que tu as un problème d'accord? »

« Oui maman. »

« Et tu nous envoie une lettre toute les semaines. »

« Je sais maman. »

« Oh mon chéri! J'ai si peur pour toi! » s'exclama Nymphadora en enlaçant Harry

« Ca va aller maman. »

« Laisse-le respirer chérie. » dit le Lord à sa femme, en voyant que Harry avait du mal à respirer tellement l'emprise de sa mère était forte

« Désolé. » murmura celle-ci en se détachant de son fils

« Fais attention à toi mec. » lui dit son frère

« Je serai prudent, ne t'inquiète pas. » lui promit Harry en le serrant contre lui, « J'aime trop te faire chier pour ça. »

Andrew sourit et se détacha du brun.

« Fais attention à toi Harry. » lui dit Hermione en se jetant à son cou et en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Je te le promet 'Mione. »

« Au revoir Harry. Tu me diras comment c'était, t'oublie pas hein? » lui dit Ron en lui donnant une accolade.

« J'oublierais pas Ron. »

« Je t'aime mon fils. » lui murmura le Lord noir en serrant son fils contre lui.

« Moi aussi père. »

Le Lord se détacha de lui et Harry s'approcha de Ginny, qui était restée à l'écart.

« Je t'aime ma puce. » lui murmura Harry en l'enlaçant tendrement.

« Je t'aime aussi Harry! Je... fais attention. » lui répondit sa petite-amie en pleurant

« Je serais prudent, ne t'inquiète pas. » lui répondit le brun en l'embrassant tendrement à travers les larmes de la jeune femme.

Ils se détachèrent à regret et le brun lança un « Au revoir! » avant de se retourner et de disparaître derrière les grandes grilles du château. Il transplana devant le _Chaudron Baveur_ et entra dans le bar. En le voyant arriver, tout les clients s'inclinèrent, de même que le patron du bar.

« Que... que puis-je pour vous maître? » demanda le patron en voyant arriver le brun vers lui

« Une chambre donnant sur la rue. »

« Bien maître, je... je vous la fait préparer tout de suite. Vous... vous désirez peut-être quelque chose à boire en attendant? »

« Je prendrai bien une Bièreaubeurre. »

« Bien maître. »

Harry partit du comptoir et s'assit à une table prêt du feu. Sa boisson arriva quelque secondes après et Harry la but avec délectation. Une fois sa Bièreaubeurre but, il se dirigea à nouveau vers le bar et demanda si sa chambre était prête.

« Oui maître. Au premier étage, chambre numéro 25. Voulez-vous que je vous y accompagne? »

« Ca ira. »

Le brun prit la clef des mains du patron et monta les escaliers en bois. Une fois arrivé à sa chambre, il agrandit la valise qu'il avait réduit dans sa chambre et la défie. Il rangea ses habits dans l'armoire et s'assit sur son lit. Par quoi devait-il commencer? Il regarda à travers la fenêtre et décida de se rendre l'endroit où la bataille avait eu lieue. Peut-être découvrirait -il quelque chose susceptible de l'aider? Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il dévala les esclaiers du _Chaudron Baveur _et se rendit à l'endroit où l'attaque s'était passé. Il regarda chaque centimètre carré mais ne découvrit rien, à part quelques tâches de sang ou trous produis par les _Avada Kedavra _sur le sol. Ses pas le conduisirent dans la petite ruelle où il avait rencontré le mystérieux inconnu aux yeux gris. Il inspecta l'endroit et faillit repartir lorsqu'il vit un petit bout de parchemin dépasser d'un coin sombre. Il l'ouvrit et lut:

**.--- . .--. . ..- -..- -- . ...- --- .. .-. . - -.. .. ... .--. .- .-. .- .. - .-. . .- .-.. .. -. - . .-. .. . ..- .-. -.. . -.-. . - . .-.. . -- . -. -**

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire?

**A suivre...**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui a mit un peu plus de temps que les autres, je suis désolée. J'espère que ma fic vous plaît toujours autant!! N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petite reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!!**

**P.S. Si vous savez ce que les pointillés et traits veulent dire, n'hésitez pas à me l'écrire dans vos reviews (moi je sais ce que ça veut dire mais je ne vous le direz pas, na na na na nère! )  
**

**(1): hommage à la fic _Psyché_****que j'ai adoré et qui est dans mes favoris, si vous voulez la lire**

* * *

UN GRAND MERCI A**: Maiionette**,** Yumi**, **FearlessGirl**,** Nekochan Miharu**,** Dead-Psycho-MP**,** lise261**,** zaika**,** adenoide**,** ingrid94**,** sati-satan**, **Yona**,** mojie**,** Aurelie Malfoy **et **Kitsune77** POUR LEURS SI GENTILLES REVIEWS!!**  
**


	5. Disparition

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**RAR POUR LES ANONYMES:**

**sati-satan**: moi non plus je ne l'aime pas Ginny (enfin je n'ai rien contre elle,mais c'est quand elle est avec Harry que je ne la supporte pas!!), donc il ne restera pas avec elle, je te le promet!!! je pense que Draco aurait des ennuis, je ne sais pas encore. merci bcp du compliment, être sadique est mon activité préférée merci bcp pour ta reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**lilie dijonctay**: j'ai un peu trainé sur ce chapitre, mais je n'avais pas trop d'idée et avec la reprise des cours, j'ai plut trop le temps (la 3ème, c'est vraiment galère!!) merci bcp pour ta reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**MisseCC**: enfin!!! enfin je rencontre quelqu'un qui aime Manau!!! je dois dire que je suis fan de ce groupe et je suis super heureuse de ne pas être la seule!!! je voulais aussi te remercier pour ta reviews et je suis super heureuse que tu aime ma fic!! alors merci mille fois et vive MANAU

**Yona**: ta traduction est juste. tu verras ce qu'elle veut dire dans ce chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas. merci bcp pour ta reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**devilangel**: ta traduction est juste, tout comme ton interprétation. quand à celui qui a laissé le mot, je ne vais pas encore vous le dire, c'est pas drôle sinon!! merci bcp pour ta reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**moji**: ta traduction est juste, et tu verras, la réponse està la fin de ce chapitre!!! merci bcp pour ta reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**nyo #1**: ta traduction était juste, mais c'est bon qui m'était trompée, parce que j'avais mit les accents et l'apostrophe, donc ça a quelque peu faussé la traduction, désolée. merci bcp pour ta reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**anedoide**: tu verras bientôt de quel camps sont Sirius et Remus, ce sera la surprise !! merci bcp pour ta reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

**La disparition**

_**.--- . .--. . ..- -..- -- . ...- --- .. .-. . - -.. .. ... .--. .- .-. .- .. - .-. . .- .-.. .. -. - . .-. .. . ..- .-. -.. . -.-. . - . .-.. . -- . -. -**_

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire? _

Ca faisait bien 3 jours que Harry cherchait ce que ce mystérieux mot voulait dire. Celle ''langue'' ne lui parlait pas (_NdA: quel jeu de mot, j'ai même pas fait exprès en plus!!! Laissez tomber, je suis fatiguée _) et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de le déchiffrer: sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Il ne voulait pas la contacter, déjà pour lui prouver qu'il savait se débrouiller tout seul et ensuite parce qu'il voulait essayait de résoudre cette énigme seul. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence: il n'y arriverait pas sans elle. En soufflant, il s'assit devant le petit bureau que le Chaudron Baveur avait mit à sa disposition, saisit un parchemin et une plume et écrivit:

_Cher Hermione,_

_Avant que tu ne t'affole parce que je t'écris si tôt, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. En fait, j'aurai besoin de ton aide. Je suis tombé sur une énigme que je n'arrive pas à résoudre (non, n'insiste pas, je ne te dirais pas comment je l'ai trouvé). Alors, comme tu es la plus intelligente que je connaisse et que je suis sûr que tu sais garder un secret (comment ça je te vais du lèche? mais pas du tout!); je t'envoie le parchemin avec l'énigme. S'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne, surtout pas à papa et maman et encore moins à Ginny, je ne veux pas avoir à subir leur interrogatoire._

_Merci d'avance pour ton aide et ton silence_

_Harry _

Il ajouta le mot trouvé et cacheta la lettre, avant de le donner à Hedwige, sa chouette, qui s'envola à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Harry soupira et la regarda partir, puis partie se coucher.

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

Harry se réveilla vers les 10h, ses rêves sans cesse peuplés de messages codés et de yeux gris. Il soupira en voyant que Hedwige n'était toujours pas revenue.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? » se demanda-t-il, tout haut. « Déjà m'habiller et manger. Après on verra. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le brun fila sous la douche. L'eau chaude le détendait et parvenait presque à lui faire oublier qu'il attendait que réponse importante de Hermione. Il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, séché et habillé et descendit manger.

« Maître, comment allez-vous ce matin? » demanda Tom tandis que Harry s'asseyait à la même table que le soir où il était arriver.

« Très bien. » répondit le jeune Lord

« Que voulez-vous manger ce matin? »

« Je prendrai des pancakes, une omelette et du bacon avec un jus de citrouille. »

« Bien maître. Je m'en occupe tout de suite. »

L'homme apporta le petit-déjeuner du brun environ cinq minutes plus tard. Harry réfléchit tout en mastiquant ses pancakes. Avait-il prit une bonne décision en parlant de sa découverte avec Hermione? Ne risquait-elle pas de le trahir auprès de ses parents ou de Ginny? _''Non_, pensa-t-il, _elle n'est pas comme ça, elle sait tenir un secret.'' _

Sitôt son petit-déjeuner finit, Harry sortit de l'hôtel/restaurant/bar et alla se promener dans le _Chemin de Traverse _en espérant pouvoir se changer les idées. Il tomba nez à nez devant la boutique de Quidditch et décida d'aller y faire un tour. Il en ressortit deux heures plus tard tant la contemplation des balais, des tenues, des accessoires ou encore des posters de joueurs l'avait fasciné. Son père trouvait ça stupide, mais dès qu'il voyait un magazine de Quidditch ou même un balai, il retombait en enfance, se voyant à 11 ans, fantasmer devant le Nimbus 2000.

**FLASH BACK**

_Dans moins d'une semaine, la cérémonie aurait lieue et Harry aurait le droit de faire de la magie (en cours seulement, bien sûr). La cérémonie était le lieu de passage de tous les enfants sorciers de 10 ans (ou 9 s'ils étaient nés après septembre). Elle marquait leur entrée dans l'adolescence et tous les enfants sorciers se devait d'y participer. _

_Après la cérémonie, Harry aurait le droit de jouer au Quidditch, son père le lui avait promit. C'est donc pour cela qu'il se retrouvait dans un magasin de Quidditch avec son père (le visage de celui-ci camouflé pour l'occasion), à regarder les multitudes de balais et de tenues de Quidditch. Il salivait devant les magnifiques tenues, devant les balais plus rapide les uns que les autres ou encore devant le set des quatre balles indispensables au jeu._

_ « Prends ce que tu veux Harry, c'est offert, je te l'ai promit. » lui dit son père en voyant que Harry hésitait à essayer une superbe paire de gants de Dragon indestructible, selon le mot écrit à côté. _

_Ce fut un Harry heureux qui sortit de la boutique avec une tenue, un Nimbus 2000, un set des quatre balles et les gants en Dragon._

_ « Va chez Mme Guipure, elle te fera essayer ta nouvelle robe de sorcier, pendant ce temps je vais te chercher quelque chose. »_

_ « Quoi père? »_

_ « C'est une surprise. » lui répondit-il mystérieusement et il s'en alla, laissant Harry seul._

_Un peu intimidé, Harry entra donc seul dans la boutique. _

_Madame Guipure était une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtu tout en mauve._

_ « C'est pour la robe mon petit? » demanda-t-elle avant même que Harry ait eu le temps de parler. « Je vais te chercher tout ça. Il y a a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer une robe lui aussi. »_

_Au fond du magasin, un garçon au teint pâle, le nez en pointe, se tenait debout sur un tabouret tandis qu'une autre sorcière ajustait la longue robe qu'il avait revêtue. Madame Guipure installa Harry sur un deuxième tabouret et lui fit passer une autre robe de sorcier dont elle entreprit d'épingler l'ourlet pour le mettre à la bonne longueur._

_ « Salut. » dit le garçon, « Tu essayes aussi une robe pour la cérémonie? »_

_ « Oui. » répondit Harry_

_ « Mon père est en train de m'acheter les onguements dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue. » dit le garçon d'une voix trainante, « Ensuite, je compte les faire emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course, le mien commence à être vieux. »_

_Le garçon s'arrêta deux secondes pour respirer._

_ « Et toi, tu as un balai? » poursuivit-il._

_ « Bien sûr. » dit Harry_

_ « Tu joues au Quidditch? »_

_ « Mon père me l'a interdit. Mais après la cérémonie je pourrais en jouer. »_

_ « Moi je joue déjà. Mon père dit que j'ai déjà le droit, mais je joue sans sorts. »_

_ « Mmm... » marmonna Harry, incapable de trouver une réponse plus pertinante._

_ « Au fait, comment tu t'appelles? »_

_ « Et voilà, c'est fait mon petit. » interrompit Madame Guipure avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre._

_Saisissant l'occasion pour mettre un terme à sa conversation avec le garçon, Harry sauta du tabouret._

_ « Nous nous reverrons à la cérémonie. » dit l'autre de sa voix traînante._

_Lorsque Harry vit son père, il faillit sauter de joie. En effet, son père portait une grande cage à l'intérieur de laquelle une magnifique chouette aux plumes blanches comme la neige dormait paisiblement, la tête sous l'aile. _

_ « C'est... c'est pour moi? »_

_ « Bon anniversaire mon coeur. »_

_Harry sauta au cou de son père qui faillit en lâcher la cage avec l'oiseau tant il était surprit. _

_ « Et si nous allions nous occuper de ta baguette maintenant? » _

_Le brun faillit en sauter de joie mais il se retient et courut jusque chez Ollivander._

**FLASH BACK**

Harry eu un sourire nostalgique lorsqu'il repensa aux préparation de la cérémonie. Sa chouette, Hedwige, il l'avait encore. C'était devenue une véritable amie pour lui et jamais il ne s'en séparerait. Il pensa à rentrer lorsqu'il vit qu'il était déjà 1 heure de l'après-midi. Il prit son déjeuner et remonta dans sa chambre, où l'attendait Hedwige avec une lettre dans le bec. Harry la prit avec empressement et la décacheta, heureux de voir que c'était bien Hermione qui lui écrivait.

_Cher Harry,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai discrète pour ton énigme. J'ai finalement réussit à la déchiffrer, il s'agit de morse. Mais je préfèrerait t'en parler face à face, au cas où. Tu verra ma tête émerger de ta cheminée vers 15h. Je te renvoie ton mot, j'ai pensais que tu aimerais l'avoir._

_Bisou_

_Hermione_

Harry sourit lorsqu'il reposa la lettre. Ainsi Hermione avait réussit? Ce n'est pas qu'il en doutait, mais bon... Il prit le livre de Quidditch qu'il venait d'acheter et se coucha sur son lit. Cinq minutes plus tard, il s'endormait.

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

« Harry? »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant des yeux qui a bien put le déranger, lorsqu'il vit la tête d'Hermione dans sa cheminée et il courrut s'accroupir devant celle-ci.

« Hermione! Ça va? »

« Très bien, et toi? »

« Bien bien. »

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux.

« J'imagine que tu veux connaître la réponse de l'énigme? »

« Oui. » lui répondit Harry, qui ne tenait presque plus en place.

« Donc, comme je te l'ai dit, c'était du morse. Ça m'a prit un petit moment pour le déchiffrer, mais bon. Alors ça a donné: _Je peux me voir et disparaître à l'intérieur de cet élement_. »

« Ca veut dire quoi? » demanda Harry, perplexe.

« J'ai pensé à de l'eau. On peut se voir dedans et disparaître lorsqu'on plonge ou lorsqu'on se noie. »

« Merci Hermione, je t'adore! »

Hermione disparut et Harry dut se retenir de sauter de joie. Il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre et sortit dans le Chemin de Traverse. Il s'arrêta soudain, perplexe. Où trouver de l'eau ici? Il scruta l'endroit, lorsqu'il vit une fontaine. Il courut jusqu'à elle et regarda s'il ne voyait pas un autre parchemin. Mais il ne vit rien. Alors il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Hermione. _''Je peux me voir et disparaître à l'intérieur de cet élément.'' _Il se pencha pour se voir, mais ne vit toujours aucun mot ou objet bizarre. Il s'assit au bord de ladite fontaine et soupira de découragement. Il allait se lever lorsqu'il vit une croix dessinée sur le sol, tout prêt de la fontaine. Il se leva, l'inspecta et ne vit rien. Il se plaça alors dessus et regarda dans la fontaine, lorsqu'il vit quelque chose briller au niveau de son oeil. Il mit la main dans la fontaine et toucha l'objet en question, lorsqu'il se sentit tirer par le nombril.

Harry ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il flottait dans l'eau.

'_'Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel?''_ se demanda le Fils des Ténèbres

**A suivre...**

**Dans le Flash-Back, la plupart des phrases sont tirées directement de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, c'est le passage où l'on voit Draco pour la première fois.**

music67love


	6. Le manoir

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**Elle Sid**: La fontaine était-elle un portoloin? There is the question, comme dirait Shakespeare Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras la réponse bientôt (ou pas, ça dépend de mon humeur ) Est-ce que Draco apparaîtra? There is... C'est bon, j'arrête XD Merci bcp pour ta reviews!! 

**Yona**: Je suis vraiment super heureuse que tu aimes la façon dont je remanie les passages du livre. J'ai pensé que ça serait marrant... Donc, vraiment j'suis super heureuse (il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux...) Oulà... ça s'arrange pas chez moi --' Enfin bref. Merci bcp pour ta reviews!!

**sati-satan**: Moi? Sadique? Pff, même pas vrai d'abord...Bon, d'accord j'avoue, je suis un peu sadique. Comment ça beaucoup? J'suis trop heureuse que tu m'ai pardonné!!!! wééééééééééééééééééééééééééé!! Merci bpc pour ta reviews!!

**adenoide**: C'est vrai, t'as entièrement raison. Quand j'ai relut le livre, ça m'a aussi semblé bizarre mais bon... C'est J.K.Rowling qui l'a écrit, elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Et tu as encore raison dur un point (décidemment ), Harry est super attiré par les yeux de Draco!! Merci bcp pour ta reviews!!!

* * *

**Le manoir**

_Harry ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il flottait dans l'eau._

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel?_'' se demanda le Fils des Ténèbres_

**\**La première gorgée d'eau glacée lui sembla comme un souffle de vie. La tête cessa de lui tourner. Il avala à nouveau une longue gorgée d'eau qu'il sentit ressortir doucement par ses branchies en envoyant au passage de l'oxygène dans son cerveau. Lorsqu'il tendit les mains devant lui, il s'aperçut qu'elles avaient pris une teinte verdâtre, fantomatique, et que ses doigts étaient palmés. En tournant la tête, il vit que ses pieds s'étaient allongés et que ses orteils, eux aussi, étaient palmés. On aurait dit que des nageoires lui étaient poussées.

Soudain, une voix douce et étrange apparut, et chanta:

_ N'ai pas peur_

_ Avance jusqu'aux profondeurs_

_ Et là tu trouveras_

_ Ce que longtemps tu cherchas_

Harry fut subjugée par le ton mélodieux de la voix. Ainsi donc il devait avancer jusqu'aux profondeurs?

**\** L'eau avait cessé d'être glacée... Elle semblait au contraire agréablement fraîche et légère... Harry continua d'avancer, s'émerveillant de la vitesse à laquelle ses pieds en forme de nageoires le propulsaient dans l'eau. Il arrivait à voir clairement autour de lui sans avoir besoin de cligner des yeux. Bientôt, il eut nagé si loin qu'il ne distinguait plus le fond du lac. Il bascula alors verticalement et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs.

Le silence devenait de plus en plus épais tandis qu'il découvrait un étrange et sombre paysage nimbé de brume. A présent, sa visibilité était réduite et à mesure qu'il avançait, de nouveaux contours se dessinaient dans les ténèbres : de véritables forêts de plantes aquatiques ondulaient lentement, de larges étendues de boue étaient jonchées de pierres qui miroitaient faiblement dans la pénombre. Il descendit de plus en plus loin vers le coeur du lac, scrutant ses profondeurs grises et inquiétantes, essayant de percer le mystère de ses ombres, là où l'eau devenait opaque.

De petits poissons frétillaient autour de lui, comme des fléchettes d'argent. Par deux fois, il crut voir quelque chose de plus grand bouger un peu plus loin mais, lorsqu'il s'en approcha, il ne découvrit qu'un gros morceau de bois noirci et un enchevêtrement particulièrement dense de plantes aquatiques. Il n'y avait pas de trace / de sirènes, ni de parchemin, \ ni -fort heureusement- de calamar géant / ou autres bêtes comme celle-ci.

\ Des herbes d'un vert pâle, d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de hauteur, s'étendaient devant lui, aussi loin que portait son regard, comme une prairie luxuriante. Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry essayait de distinguer des formes dans l'obscurité... mais soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui saisir la cheville.

Harry se retourna et vit un Strangulot, un démon des eaux doté de petites cornes, qui venait de surgir d'entre les herbes. Ses longs doigts étaient étroitement serrés autour de sa jambe, et il montrait des dents pointues. Harry glissa sa main palmée dans sa poche, à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Lorsqu'il eu enfin réussit à la saisir, deux autres Strangulots avaient jailli des herbes et s'étaient accrochés à sa robe, essayant de l'attirer vers le fond.

«_ Lashabask_! » s'écria Harry, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Seule une grosse bulle s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et, au lieu de produire des étincelles, la baguette magique projeta sur les Strangulots quelque chose qui devait être un jet d'eau bouillante, car des taches rouges apparurent sur leur peau verte, comme des marques de fureur. Harry arracha sa cheville à l'étreinte de la créature et se mit à nager aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, envoyant régulièrement d'autres jets d'eau bouillante par-dessus son épaule, sans prendre la peine de viser. De temps à autres, il sentait un Strangulot lui attraper à nouveau la cheville et donnait de grands coups de pied pour s'en débarrasser. Finalement, il sentit son pied toucher une tête cornue ; il se retourna et vit un Strangulot étourdi dériver en zigzag, le regard brouillé, tandis que ses congénères menaçaient Harry du poing avant de disparaître à nouveau parmi les herbes.

Harry ralentit un peu l'allure, remit sa baguette dans sa poche et regarda autour de lui, l'oreille aux aguets, en décrivant un cercle complet dans l'eau. Un silence pesant oppressait ses tympans engourdis. Il savait qu'il devait se trouver à une profondeur encore plus grande mais rien ne bougeait, à part les herbes aquatiques qui ondulaient lentement.

Il nagea ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Il voyait défiler de vastes étendues noires d'où s'échappaient des tourbillons de boue dans les remous qu'il provoquait. Enfin, il entendit un morceau de l'obsédante chanson / qu'il avait entendu avant:

_ N'ai pas peur_

_ Avance jusqu'aux profondeurs_

\ Harry nagea plus vite et vit bientôt un gros rocher se dessiner sans l'eau boueuse. Des dessins de sirène et de tritons y étaient gravés. Ils étaient armés de lances et poursuivaient ce qui paraissait être un calamar géant. Harry passa devant le rocher en suivant le son de la chanson qu'il continuait d'entendre/

_ Et là tu trouveras_

_ Ce que longtemps tu cherchas_

\ Des bâtisses rudimentaires de pierre brute, aux murs parsemés d'algues, apparurent soudain de tous les côtés dans la pénombre. Par endroit, derrière les fenêtres sombres, Harry apercevait des visages... des visages qui ne ressemblaient en rien aux portraits qu'il avait déjà aperçut auparavant...

Ces êtres avaient la peau grise et de longs cheveux hirsutes, d'une couleur vert sombre. Leurs yeux étaient jaunes, tout comme leurs dents cassées, et ils portaient autour du cou de grosses cordes fabriquées avec des cailloux. Ils lancèrent à Harry des regards mauvais en le voyant passer et un ou deux sortirent pour l'observer de plus près, une lance à la main, leurs puissante queue argentées battant l'eau avec force.

Harry nagea encore plus vite et, bientôt, les abris de pierre devinrent de plus en plus nombreux. Certains étaient entourés de jardins de plantes aquatiques et il vit même un Strangulot apprivoisé, attaché à un piquet devant une porte. Les êtres de l'eau sortaient de tout les côtés, a présent. Ils le regardaient avec avidité, montraient ses mains palmées et ses branchies, échangeaient des remarques sur son passage, la main devant la bouche. Hary accéléra alors l'allure et un très étrange spectacle s'offrit alors à ses yeux.

Une véritable foule était rassemblée devant les bâtisses qui délimitaient une sorte de place de village aquatique. Un choeur composé d'êtres de l'eau chantait au milieu de la place, invitant / Harry \ à s'approcher. /

Harry s'en approcha donc et poussa un cri de stupeur, qui bien sûr devint une bulle. En effet, un manoir entier était là, sous l'eau. Ne sachant que faire, il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il avait le droit de s'en approcher. Il nagea vers le manoir et, voyant qu'aucunes des sirènes ou des tritons ne bougeaient, il avança plus franchement, jusqu'à arriver devant une immense grille en fer forgé où un M gardé par des serpents était gravé. Il poussa la grille et entra. Une allée faite de gravier traversait le grand et magnifique jardin qui s'étendait à perte de vue et allait jusqu'à la porte principale du manoir qui devait comportait environ trois étages.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se tordit la cheville en avançant sur le gravier, qu'il remarqua qu'il ne nageait plus et qu'il ne possédait plus aucune nageoires ni branchies. Il leva les yeux et vit que le manoir était enveloppé d'une bulle qui semblait le protéger de l'eau.

Enfin, après ce qu'il lui paressait une éternité, il arriva devant l'immense porte en chêne.

Le Fils des Ténèbres se surprit à hésiter de toquer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être si timide! Alors il toca trois coups bien nette et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Harry sursauta mais avança. Il entendit un « plop », signe caractéristique du transplanage d'un elfe. En effet, une créature aux immondes oreilles et qui ressemblait à une chauve-souris venait d'apparaître.

« Ah! » s'exclama-t-elle, un large sourire fendant son horrible visage, « Vous êtes celui que mon maître attends. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. » ajouta l'elfe en conduisant Harry à travers des dédales de couloirs.

Harry, de plus en plus surpris, suivant docilement l'elfe, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. En temps normal, il aurait tué l'elfe pour avoir osé lui faire peur._ ''Mais là, on n'est pas en temps normal''_, pensa le jeune homme.

« Qui est ton maître? » demanda alors Harry.

« Asseyez-vous ici monsieur. Mon maître va bientôt arriver. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire? » dit l'elfe en ignorant la question de Harry

« Un Whiskey Pur Feu. » lui répondit celui-ci, en prenant place dans le fauteuil que la créature lui présenta.

« Ca vient tout de suite monsieur. » dit l'elfe en disparaissant dans un « plop »

Encore sous le choc de la découverte, Harry regarda autour de lui. Des murs blancs, une cheminée, deux fauteuils et un canapé, quelques tableaux, deux fenêtres surmontés de rideaux blancs aux aussi, voilà ce qui était présent dans la pièce.

L'elfe revint et lui présenta son Whiskey accompagné de deux glaçons, que le brun s'amusa à faire tinter contre le verre, avant de le boire à petites gorgées. Il voulut re-demander à l'elfe qui était son maître, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparut.

« Tu es le fils aîné de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas? » demanda une voix et Harry faillit lâcher son verre en reconnaissant celle-ci.

**A suivre...**

**\ ... : entre les slashs, ce sont les phrases que j'ai empreinté directement à _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_**

Je sais que j'ai prit du temps pour ce chapitre et j'en suis désolé, surtout qu'il n'était pas très long. Mais j'avais pas d'idée (et oui, le syndrôme de la feuille blanche m'a touché TT) et avec les cours qui ont reprit (je HAIT la troisième ) et mon grand-père à l'hôpital, j'avais pas trop le temps. Donc encore une fois désolé. Je vais essayer de me rattrapé au prochain chapitre, promit!

* * *

**J'ai créé un forum pour parler des couples yaoi (Harry Potter bien entendu ): le lien: http:// slashs-harry-potter. 1fr1. net/ **

**Venez y faire un petit tour si l'envie vous y prends! **


	7. Une chambre

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

REVIEWS ANONYMES:

ley: Je suis heureuse de savoir que ça ne te dérange pas que la suite ai prit un peu de temps... Merci pour mon grand-père, il va beaucoup mieux (d'ailleurs il est sortit de l'hôpital le 2 novembre). Merci bcp pour ta reviews!!!

Yona: Tu aimes bien mon idée de manoir sous l'eau?? Bah crois-moi ça me fait très plaisir. Et oui, je suis très sadique et fière de l'être, lol. La suite est juste là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira même si elle est très courte. Et merci bcp pour ta reviews!!!

sati-san: De l'acharnement??? -as une tête d'ange et l'auréole qui va avec- Moi faire de l'acharnement?? lol. Tu ne m'en veux pas, c'est vrai???? Comment il sait que Harry devait venir le voir??? Et comment il sait que c'est le fils aîné de Voldemort??? Et pourquoi il le fait venir dans son manoir??? Et bien c'est parce que... bah non, je te le dirais pas na:p Merci bcp pour ta reviews. PS:Faire mourir Ginny dans d'atroce souffrances??? L'idée me plaît bien, mais j'en ai une encore meilleure niark niark niark... Elle souffrira, ne t'inquiète pas!!

adenoide: Si la voix est celle de Draco??? La réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci bcp pr ta reviews!!

BONNE LECTURE!!!

* * *

Une chambre

_ « Tu es le fils aîné de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas? » demanda une voix et Harry faillit lâcher son verre en reconnaissant celle-ci. _

♂♂♂♂♂

Harry se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait la voix. Un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et Harry savait que c'était celui avec qui il avait parlé dans la ruelle lors de l'attaque. Harry voulut voir son visage, mais il portait toujours ce masque blanc et cette cape si dérangeants. Le partisan de la Lumière s'avança et s'arrêta devant Harry.

« Surpris? » demanda-t-il

« Non. » répliqua Harry, dont la voix était encore un peu chancelante suite au choc, « Ca ne pouvais qu'être toi tous ces messages. »

Le jeune homme prit place dans le fauteuil en face de celui du brun, sûrement dans l'intention d'être plus à son aise.

« Tu es perspicace. Je pensais que tu prendrai plus de temps pour venir. Trois jours, ce n'est pas beaucoup. »

« A vrai dire, le mérite revient à ma meilleure amie. Sans elle je serais encore dans ma chambre d'hôtel en train de me demander quel étrange langage tu avais laissé sur ce parchemin. »

« C'était bien trouvé n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, je dois l'avouer. Le morse étant d'origine Moldu, les sorciers n'ont plus le droit de l'apprendre. Cela voudrait-il dire que tu es d'origine Moldu? »

Au grand étonnement d'Harry, son hôte se mit à rire.

« Moi? D'origine Moldu? Non, je suis un Sang-Pur tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. »

« Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas du côté de mon père? » demanda Harry, perplexe.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Interdire aux sorciers – et en particulier aux Sangs-Purs – de côtoyer des Moldus, je trouve ça idiot. Au contraire, je pense que nous avons beaucoup de chose à apprendre des Moldus. »

« Sais-tu que je pourrais te tuer pour ce que tu as dit? » demanda Harry

« Je le sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne le feras pas. »

« Et pourquoi pas? »

Harry était de plus en plus étonné. Son hôte semblait vraiment sûr de lui pour parler de cette façon.

« Parce que tu m'aurais tué dans cette ruelle. » lui répondit le partisan de la Lumière avec un sourire narquois.

Harry ne sut plus quoi dire. C'était vrai, il aurait put le tuer dans cette ruelle mais il ne l'a pas fait. Pourquoi? Lui même ne le savais pas.

« Bien. Je vais te montrer ta chambre à présent. » dit le jeune homme en se levant.

« Ma chambre? » demanda Harry, dubitatif.

« Oui. A moins que tu ne préfèrerais dormir à l'hôtel. Je pensais que, puisque tu as fait tout ce chemin pour venir jusqu'ici, tu voudrais rester. »

Harry pesa le pour et le contre. En restant ici, il pourrait surveiller les allées et venus de son hôtes et tenter de découvrir qui il était.

« Bien sûr, tu pourras partir dès que tu le voudras. Et tu pourras contacter ton père. »

Harry savait que, si son hôte lui demandait de rester, c'était pour espionner ce qu'ils se disaient avec son père et pour le surveiller lui aussi. Mais s'il faisait attention, tout devrait bien se passer.

« J'accepte. » dit alors le brun.

**A suivre...**

** Ce chapitre n'est pas formidable ni même très long, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, mais l'inspiration et bien... ce n'est pas vraiment ça en ce moment. En espérant qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

** music67love **


	8. Revirement de situation

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**REVIEWS POUR LES ANONYMES:**

**sati-san**: Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ce chapitre si court?? Moi-même je ne le sais pas. C'est mieux que mes fins sadiques?? Tu trouve?? Moi je préfère les fins sadique, mais bon... lol. Tu verras pourquoi Draco a fait venir Harry vers la fin... Et tu verras pour Ginny, elle va souffrir. Un indice?? Je peux déjà te dire qu'elle se trouvera au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment...

**Ley**: C'est fait exprès que ce soit étrange, ne t'en fais pas... Et oui, il se passera des choses intéressantes pendant la cohabitation de Harry et Draco!!

**Yona**: Je sais que c'est un peu court et j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais je me suis rattrapée sur ce chapitre. La suite est juste là , régale-toi!!

** MERCI A TOUTES (TOUS?) POUR VOS SI GENTILLES REVIEWS!!**

* * *

**Revirement de situation**

_ « J'accepte. » dit alors le brun._

♂♂♂♂♂

« Bien. » dit alors son hôte, « Suis-moi. »

Harry eu à peine le temps de se lever que déjà son hôte avait disparut de la pièce. Docilement _''décidément, _pensa le brun, _quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi aujourd'hui''_, Harry suivit le partisan de la Lumière à travers des dédales de couloirs. _''Et bien! Il ne s'embête pas le mec! Ce manoir doit compter au moins une centaine de pièces''_, lorsque, enfin, le Sang-Pur s'arrêta devant une des pièces.

« Voilà ta chambre. Mets-toi à l'aise. Un parchemin indiquant le plan du manoir se trouve sur la table de nuit. Je ne serai pas souvent là, j'ai des affaires à mener, mais fait comme chez toi. Et si tu veux manger, demande à Zinki. »

Aussitôt, un « plop » se fit entendre et ledit elfe apparut.

« Vous m'avez demandé maître ? »

« Nous avons un invité Zinki. Traite-le comme il se doit. »

« Bien maître. »

« Tu peux disposer. »

A ces mots, l'elfe disparut en émettant à nouveau le bruit du transplanage.

« Bon et bien... je te laisse. »

L'Ombre blanche _(NdA: Draco quoi... j'avais parlé de son pseudo dans le chapitre 4)_ allait partir, lorsque Harry le retint par la manche.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on se verra quand même ? »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu me voir ? » demanda le partisan, la voix trahissant son étonnement.

« Je... je sais pas. » avoua le brun.

« Dans ce cas... » lui répondit l'Ombre blanche et il disparut au détour du couloir.

Harry se retrouva à présent seul et il décida alors d'entrer dans sa nouvelle chambre. Le brun faillit tomber à la renverse : il y avait là une chambre aussi grande que la sienne, peut-être même plus. Un grand lit blanc – deux places – à baldaquin était présent à gauche de Harry. Une immense armoire, un bureau, une cheminée et quelques fauteuils étaient également présents. Mais ce qui était le plus impressionnant était sans aucun doutes l'immense baie vitrée qui prenait tout le mur en face du lit. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, Harry s'en approcha. '_'Je dois être au troisième étage à mon avis''_, jaugea le brun, d'après la hauteur. Un parc remplit de fleurs, mais aussi d'un gazon impeccables, s'étendait à perte de vue et un sentier le traversait de part et d'autre. Harry fut vraiment étonné de voir un Manoir presque comme celui de son père au plein milieu de ce qui devait être un lac. Il se jura de poser la question à son hôte dès qu'il le reverrait. _''Si je le revois,''_ pensa amèrement le brun.

Harry se coucha sur le lit et réfléchit à la question qu'il avait posé à cet homme si mystérieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé s'ils se reverraient. _''Pas pour l'espionner en tous cas. Mais pour quoi alors ?''_ Ca le brun n'en avait pas la réponse.

♂♂♂♂♂

Les jours passèrent, semblables. Harry descendait vers les midi à la salle à manger qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussé, demandait à l'elfe qu'elle lui prépare un repas, mangeait puis allait soit dans la bibliothèque lire les nombreux ouvrages que son hôte possédait ou alors s'amusait à explorer le manoir. Il n'avait pas encore revut son hôte depuis les trois jours qu'il avait passé chez lui et cela l'ennuyait fortement. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi est-ce que son manoir était sous l'eau, pourquoi il y vivait seul alors qu'il ne devait avoir que son âge ou encore pourquoi est-ce que le partisan de la Lumière ne le tuait pas dans son sommeil.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, le lendemain de sa découverte du Manoir, ses affaires avaient été rangées et sa chouette reposait sur une table. Harry en avait été content, car il détestait être séparé de sa chouette.

Pour le moment, Harry était à son bureau et asseyait d'écrire une lettre à ses parents et à Ginny. Il ne savait pas quoi marquer, s'il devait leur dire qu'il co-habitait avec le camp opposé. Finalement, au bout de deux heures et d'une vingtaine de lettres déchirées, il eu enfin finie ses lettres. Ce qui donnait :

_Cher papa et maman, _

_Tout va bien ici. Je suis encore en train de chercher le partisan de la Lumière, ''Ombre blanche'' de son pseudo. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'indices pour le moment, mais je continue de chercher et je n'abandonne pas. Je ne sais pas encore quand je rentrerai, habiter seul et me sentir indépendant me fait beaucoup de bien._

_Votre fils qui vous aime_

_Harry Tom Voldemort _

Harry ferma l'enveloppe et lut sa deuxième lettre, celle qu'il envoyerai à Ginny :

_Ma chère puce, _

_Tout va très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Pour le moment je n'ai encore rien trouvé, mais j'y arriverai je m'en fais le serment. Tu me manques beaucoup, si tu savais! Ton odeur, ta joie de vivre, tes sourires et surtout ton amour me manquent horriblement et j'ai hâte qu'on soit à nouveau ensemble pour que je puisse te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai, mes recherches n'ont encore rien données mais je ne désespère pas. _

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur  
_

_Harry Tom Voldemort_

Celle-là fut aussi mise dans une enveloppe. Mais une question parcourut son esprit. Comment allait-il faire pour les envoyer ? Hedwige ne savait pas nager et il doutait que la chouette arriverai même à passer à travers la bulle qui semblait enfermé le manoir. Il prit alors le plan du Manoir et regarda où se trouvait le bureau de son hôte, puisqu'il supposait que celui-ci devait y être constamment et n'en sortir que lorsque Harry était dans sa chambre.

Le Fils des Ténèbres prit donc les lettres avec lui et descendit les escaliers pour arriver au deuxième étage. Là, il parcourut environ une dizaine de couloirs et le double de portes – _mais que peuvent bien contenir toutes ces pièces ?_ – avant de trouver la porte qui l'intéressait. Harry n'hésita pas et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Son hôte semblait être accroupi devant la cheminée et devait certainement parler à quelqu'un. Harry ne put voir le visage de la personne, ni même celui de son logeur.

« ... aucun risques. »

« Hum hum! » toussa Harry pour se faire entendre de son hôte.

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna en se relevant de moitié, laissant à Harry la possibilité de découvrir enfin à quoi ressemblait le jeune homme qui l'hébergeait. Des cheveux couleur blond platine que Harry n'avait encore jamais vu, des yeux d'un gris pénétrant, un nez légèrement retroussé, une bouche rose pâle légèrement pulpeuse et un visage en pointe aux traits aristocratiques, le jeune homme était vraiment magnifique, du moins ce fut la première chose que Harry pensa en le voyant.

Pendant que son inivité l'observait, le jeune homme blond s'était complètement relevé.

« Ombre blanche ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda la tête de la cheminée

« Ca va. On finira de parler des détails demain, Vengeress. »

La tête disparut probablement car Harry ne vit plus qu'un feu se consumer dans la cheminée.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

La voix était froide et méprisante, mais Harry ne s'y attarda pas. Son regard continua de descendre lentement, passant sur le cou laiteux, le torse où des muscles fins se devinaient sous le pull en velours blanc, le ventre plat...

« Je répète ma question : que fais-tu là ? »

La demande coupa Harry dans sa contemplation.

« J'ai des lettres qu'il faudrait que j'envoie. »

« C'est urgent ? » interrogea son hôte, toujours de sa voix froide et méprisante

« Plutôt oui. J'avais promit d'écrire à mes parents et à ma petite-amie toutes les semaines. »

« Tu n'es pas assez indépendant pour éviter de leur écrire tout le temps ? Tu te sens obliger d'écrire à papa et maman toutes les semaines ? Pourquoi pas tous les jours pendant que tu y es ? »

Harry ne sut que répondre. C'était vrai. N'était-il pas assez indépendant? Que fera-t-il lorsqu'il quittera le Manoir ? – s'il le quitte un jour – Est-ce qu'il écrira des lettres à ses parents toutes les semaines?

« Et toi ? Tu es trop indépendant pour vivre tout seul dans un si grand Manoir ? Ne t'ennuyes-tu jamais ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. » lui répondit le blond méchamment.

Harry était toujours sur le pas de la porte et son hôte toujours aussi droit, presque crispé.

« Est-ce que ça t'ennuie que je t'ai découvert sans ton déguisement ? » demanda Harry, d'une voix posée, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Tu pourrais me livrer à n'importe quel moment à ton père, surtout maintenant que tu sais à quoi je ressemble, alors oui, plutôt. »

« Si j'avais voulut te livrer à mon père je l'aurai fait bien avant, tu ne crois pas ? Dans la ruelle par exemple, j'en avais largement le temps et l'opportunité. »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« C'est vrai. Moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi... »

Un silence s'installa, chacun réfléchissant à la phrase que venais de prononcer Harry.

« Tu veux t'assoir ? » demanda subitement le blond en désignant deux fauteuils en face de la cheminée.

« Heu... oui, pourquoi pas ? » répondis Harry, étonné de ce subit changement de caractère de la part de son hôte.

Le brun s'asseya dans le fauteuil en face du blond.

« Je ne te livrerai pas tu sais, si c'est ce qui t'angoisse. » se sentit obligé de dire Harry

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » répéta Harry

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me livre pas ? »

« Je viens de te le dire, je ne sais pas. »

Draco fit apparaître deux verres de Whiskey Pur Feu remplit avec des glaçons et en tendit un à Harry, qui l'accepta volontiers.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ton Manoir est sous l'eau ? » demanda subitement Harry

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors il faut que je te raconte tout depuis le début. »

**A suivre...**

**Je dois avouer que signer ''Harry Tom Voldemort'' m'a fait bizarre... J'ai failli écrire ''Harry James Potter''!!**

**J'espère que cette suite vous aura plut, je l'ai faite plus longue pour compenser l'autre qui était beaucoup trop courte. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**music67love **


	9. Révélations

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**RAR ANONYMES:**

elle sid: Et oui, vous allez enfin tout savoir!! XD

Ley: C'est vrai qu'il était temps que Harry voit Draco sans masque!!!

adenoide: C'est clair, Harry doit vraiment le vouloir!!!

sati-san: Intéressée par la torture de Ginny?? Vraiment...?? C'est vrai que Harry trouve Draco vraiment pas mal!!

Yona: La suite est juste là, régale-toi!!!

** MERCI POUR VOS SI GENTILLES REVIEWS!! **

* * *

**Révélations**

_ « Alors il faut que je te raconte tout depuis le début._ »

♂♂♂♂♂

« Tout d'abord, je dois te dire comment je m'appelle. Mon nom est Draco Lucius Malfoy, unique héritier des Malfoys, famille de Sang-Pur depuis je ne sais combien de générations, fils de Narcissa Black Malfoy et de Lucius Malfoy, 17 ans, partisan de la Lumière ou de l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est au choix, surnommé l'_Ombre blanche_. »

Il avait dit tout ça sans respirer et il sembla à Harry que son hôte allait exploser, tant la réserve d'air avait été importante.

« Comme tu dois le savoir, je me cache pour essayer, entre autre, de ne pas me faire capturer par ton père ou l'un de ses Mangemorts. Avant, notre Manoir était sur la plus haute colline de Londres et il surplombait toute la ville. Les Malfoys étaient craints et respectés. Et puis mon père a été démasqué le jour de mes quinze ans et on a dû se cacher. »

Les yeux de Malfoy se perdaient au loin, comme perdus dans ses souvenirs.

« Il s'est échappé quelques jours plus tard de Azkaban par on ne sait quels moyens. Alors mes parents ont eu l'idée de mettre notre Manoir sous l'eau, entouré d'une bulle d'air protectrice. Au début, les sirènes et tritons ne nous appréciaient pas trop, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Mais on leur a expliquer notre situation et, les êtres de l'eau étant eux aussi contre Voldemort, ils ont acceptés de nous aider. Je ne suis pas sortit d'ici depuis mes quinze ans jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, pour participer à l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard. Puis j'ai participé à l'attaque au Chemin de Traverse et je dois avoué que ce ne fut pas simple. Nous avons tué beaucoup de Mangemorts, mais de nombreux membres de l'Ordre ont été tués ou bien emprisonnés. J'étais fatigué, la bataille m'avait épuisé alors j'ai décidé d'aller dans une petite ruelle. J'ai été surpris quand je t'ai vu, je dois l'avouer. Il y a eu notre conversation et tu es repartit. J'étais sûr que tu allais revenir me chercher et j'ai décidé de faire une sorte de ''chasse au trésor'' qui a réussit puisque tu es ici. »

Il s'arrêta et Harry se demanda pourquoi est-ce que le partisan de l'Ordre lui racontait tout ça. Après tout, le brun pourrais très bien tout dire à son père et emprisonner le blond.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu dit tout ça ? » demanda finalement Harry

Les yeux gris de Malfoy revinrent se poser sur Harry et celui-ci eu l'impression d'être sondé de part et d'autre.

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua le blond. « J'ai l'impression que je peux avoir confiance en toi. »

Harry ne sut pas quoi dire, il se sentait tout à coup gêné.

« Je... merci. » bafouilla Harry

Le blond sourit et se releva.

« Tes lettres arriveront demain. Il te fallait encore quelque chose ? »

« Non. »

Harry se leva à son tour et tourna Draco lui tourna le dos, sans doute dans l'intention de retourner à son bureau, lorsque Harry lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à se retourner.

« Oui ? » demanda Draco, visiblement surpris.

Harry ne répondit rien, l'avant-bras de son hôte toujours serré dans sa main et le brun se demanda subitement pourquoi il l'avait retenu. Sans savoir comment il avait fait, Harry s'était rapproché du blond et, à présent, leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Harry pouvait sentir le souffle irrégulier de Malfoy sur ses lèvres et une délicate odeur de cannelle parvint jusqu'à ses narines.

« Merci. » souffla Harry avant de lâcher le bras de Malfoy et de s'enfuir en courant de la pièce, laissant le blond totalement décontenancé.

**A suivre...**

Je sais que ce chapitre est court et j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai dut écrire la suite de "Métamorphose" et un OS sur Manyfics (qui s'intitule "Disparition"), j'espère que la suite vous aura quand même plut, je voulais à tout prix les terminer pour Noël.

**JOYEUX NOËL!! **


	10. Souvenirs

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES: **

Elle Sid: Ne t'inquiète pas, le lemon arrivera très très bientôt!! J'te dis quand?? Oui?? Dans le prochain chapitre!!

adenoide: C'est sûr que ce ne sera pas du tout facile pour eux, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils y arriveront!!

sati-san: Mais qui résisterai aux charmes de Draco?? Personne!!! Pour le moment, Harry ne fait pas grand chose, mais ça va changer dans le prochain chapitre!!!

Ley: Effectivement!!! De toute façon, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer un Harry méchant

Yona: Heureuse que ça t'ai plut!! La suite est juste là!!!

**MERCI A TOUTES (TOUS?) POUR VOS SI GENTILLES REVIEWS!! **

* * *

**Souvenirs**

_ « Merci. » souffla Harry avant de lâcher le bras de Malfoy et de s'enfuir en courant de la pièce, laissant le blond totalement décontenancé._

**OooOooO**

Il arriva rapidement devant sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte rapidement, avant de la claquer derrière lui et de se jeter sur le lit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était si subitement rapproché de Malfoy. Un moment de folie ? Mouais, un peu facile comme argument... Quoi alors ? Harry cherchait pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était si soudainement rapproché de Malfoy, lorsqu'il se souvint où il avait déjà vu Malfoy. C'était dans la boutique de Mme Guipure, lors de ses onze ans. Mais il n'y avait pas que là. Non, c'était pendant la cérémonie.

A 11 ans, les jeunes sorciers et sorcières de Sang-Pur ou de Sang-Mêlé (mais surtout pas de Sang-de-Bourbe) assistaient à une cérémonie qui symbolisait le passage de ''l'enfance'' à ''l'âge adulte''. Harry avait été, bien sûr, le principal invité, étant le fils du Lord. Les enfants devaient mettre un chapeau usé jusqu'à la moelle sur la tête, qui définirait leurs principales qualités, tel que le courage, la ruse ou l'intelligence. Puis, on leur demandait de faire un sort, préalablement répété avec leurs parents. Et ce n'était qu'après cette cérémonie que, normalement, les enfants avait le droit de jouer ''au vrai'' Quidditch, c'est à dire avec les sorts et qu'ils étaient admis dans les grandes écoles telle que Dumstrang ou encore BeauxBâton. A partir de là, ils étaient considérés comme de ''vrai sorciers'', mais ce n'était qu'à dix-sept ans, lors de leur majorité, que les jeunes sorciers avaient le droit de pratiquer la magie chez eux.

**FLASH BACK**

_Harry avait peur. Son père lui avait beaucoup parlé de cette cérémonie, qui définirait leurs aptitudes à être un grand sorcier ou non et Harry avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Heureusement que son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, participait également à la cérémonie ! A onze heure pétante, Nymphadora Tonks les fit entrer dans la Grande Salle, transformée pour l'occasion. La table du Lord était au fond de la salle et, devant, un vieux chapeau reposait sur un tabouret. Autour des enfants, de nombreuses tables remplies de parents étaient présentes._

_« Lorsque je donnerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez. Puis vous poserez le Choixpeau sur la tête. Lorsque celui-ci aura rendu son verdict, vous irez sur le tapis bleu à gauche du Choixpeau, et vous lancerez votre sort sur le mannequin. » dit Tonks_

_La cérémonie commença, et, au fur et à mesure que les jeunes sorciers passaient, l'angoisse de Harry ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il avait peur que le Choixpeau ne trouve pas ses qualités, ou encore, il avait peur de rater son sort. Mais surtout, il avait peur que son père soit déçut, et ça, il ne le voulait pour rien au monde._

_« Malfoy, Draco. »_

_Un jeune homme blond sortit des rangs pour aller revêtir le Choixpeau._

_« Ambition, goût de la réussite, malice et ruse. » s'écria le Choixpeau._

_Malfoy eu l'air heureux. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit qu'une femme et un homme, qui ressemblaient beaucoup au garçon et qui devaient certainement être ses parents, avaient l'air soulagé. Malfoy alla jusqu'au tapi bleu et un mannequin armé d'une baguette magique se matérialisa devant lui. Le jeune Malfoy se mit et position et, d'une voix claire, prononça: « Expelliarmus » La baguette du mannequin fit un bond d'au moins cinq mètres dans l'air et attérit prêt du Lord Noir. Celui-ci regarda la baguette, avant de se baisser pour la ramasser. Il regarda le jeune Malfoy, avant de déclarer :_

_« Tu es fort pour ton âge. J'ai rarement vu un sorcier qui envoi une baguette aussi loin, surtout à ton page. Prend ceci comme récompense. »_

_Le Lord Noir se leva pour aller rejoindre Malfoy qui, visiblement, n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Voldemort lui remit une chaîne en argent, au bout de laquelle une tête de mort était accroché. Harry regarda à nouveau les parents du jeune homme blond. Eux aussi n'arrivaient pas, visiblement, à croire que le Lord faisait un cadeau à leur fils. Celui-ci descendit de l'estrade, le collier dans la main._

**FLASH BACK**

Le collier... Il se souvenait à présent. Harry se demanda si Malfoy l'avait toujours. Il devait absolument aller vérifier ! Il se leva et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'il se demanda subitement ce qu'il allait demander à Malfoy. _''Salut Malfoy, est-ce que je pourrais voir si tu as toujours le collier que mon père t'a offert ? Tu sais, l'homme que tu détestes et contre qui tu te bats ?'' ''Non, pensa-t-il à nouveau, je passerais pour un gros con.''_

Il retourna donc s'allonger sur son lit et, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il s'endormit.

**OooOOoO**

Harry se promenait dans les jardins du château. Comme c'était la pleine lune, il n'y avait nulle besoin de lumière. Il aimait bien se promenait dans le parc, la nuit. Seul le bruit du vent et le clapotis de l'eau du lac troublait le silence. Depuis ses onze ans, presque chaque nuits, il venait ici. Soudain, un craquement retentit. Il s'arrêta, dressa l'oreille et regarda autour de lui. Personne. Il avait dût se tromper. Il continua sa route. Un second craquement déchira le silence. Harry sortit sa baguette. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas un animal qui avait produit ce craquement.

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit. Un nuage passa devant la lune et tout devint noir. Lorsqu'il disparut, quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se sentit soulagé. Il n'avait pas peur du noir, mais ça le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Il allait continuer son chemin, lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud sur son cou. Harry se figea.

« Aurais-tu peur ? » demanda une voix.

« Qui... qui est là ? » bredouilla Harry.

La voix ne répondit pas. Un nuage cacha à nouveaux la lune et les ténèbres engloutirent le parc. Soudain, Harry sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il essaya de se débattre, mais l'homme (d'après la voix, Harry conclut que c'était un homme) ne le laissa pas faire. Il l'enlaça fortement et Harry ne put plus bouger ses bras. La langue vint quémander l'ouverture de la bouche de Harry qui, ne sachant lui-même pas pourquoi, ouvrit la bouche pour laisser l'intruse caresser sensuellement sa langue. A présent, Harry n'avait plus du tout envie de s'échapper. Cette langue lui faisait ressentir tellement de chose et, avec gêne, il sentit que son sexe commençait à se réveiller. L'homme bougea et fit bouger sa propre érection contre celle de Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. A son tour, il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'inconnu. Un de ses mains remonta jusqu'aux cheveux de l'homme et Harry fut étonné de voir qu'il étaient aussi doux que de la soie. Il aurait aimé que la lune réapparaisse pour pouvoir admirer le visage de l'inconnu. Harry se rapprocha encore plus de l'homme et frotta sensuellement son bassin contre celui de l'autre, faisant toucher leurs érections. Il fut heureux de l'entendre gémir de plaisir. Soudain, l'homme se recula. Harry tenta de se rapprocher de lui, mais l'homme le lui interdit.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je te touches ? » demanda Harry, profondément peiné de ne plus avoir le goût de l'homme sur ses lèvres ni son torse brûlant contre le sien.

« Je... Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi ? » questionna à nouveaux Harry, désespéré.

« Tu es le fils de Voldemort. » murmura l'inconnu.

« Mais... »

« Ne m'oublie pas. » dit l'homme, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres gonflées de Harry.

Enfin, les nuages disparurent et la lune éclaira le parc. Harry regarda tout autour de lui. Plus une trace de l'inconnu.

**A suivre...**

**Je sais que la suite s'est faite attendre, mais j'ai eu un petit problème d'ordi... j'espère que vous apprécierait quand même ce chapitre!!**

**music67love **


	11. Les choses sérieuses

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**RAR ANONYMES :**

**Elle Sid: **Ah bon??? Ca ne marche pas chez toi??? Pourtant, je t'ai dans mes contacts moi... Bizarre!!

**Ley: **Ne t'inquiète pas, tu comprendras lorsque tu liras la suite... Qui est juste là!!

**MERCI A TOUTES (TOUS?) POUR VOS SI GENTILLES REVIEWS **

* * *

**Les choses sérieuses...**

_ « Ne m'oublie pas. » dit l'homme, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres gonflées de Harry._

_Enfin, les nuages disparurent et la lune éclaira le parc. Harry regarda tout autour de lui. Plus une trace de l'inconnu. _

**OooOooO**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve... Non, ce souvenir... Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'en rêvait plus. Depuis qu'il était avec Ginny en faite. Mais elle n'avait jamais réussit à embrasser aussi bien que cet inconnu. Il avait 15 ans à l'époque. C'était son premier ''vrai baiser''. Il avait déjà embrassé une fille... Chang. Leurs lèvres s'étaient à peine effleurées... Puis elle était partie en courant et il ne l'avait plus jamais revue. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait renseigné des partisants de l'Ordre et qu'elle était à présent à Azkaban. _(NdA: Bien fait pour elle! J'laime pas!! )_ Autant dire que ça l'avait fait douter sur ses capacitées à embrasser ! Et puis, il y avait eu cet inconnu. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel désir en si peu de temps. Avec Ginny, il commençait à bander au bout de trois à quatre baisers et seulement si elle le caressait un minimum. Mais avec lui, il lui avait seulement fallut quelques secondes et aucune caresses pour que son sexe commence à réagir.

Il pensa à Ginny... Elle lui manquait horriblement. _''C'est pour ça que j'ai faillit embrasser Malfoy. Les baisers de Ginny me manquaient, c'est tout.'' _Et, rassuré, il se rendormit. _(NdA: Ah les hommes ! Ils font que ça ! )_

Il fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte qui s'entrouvait. Encore dans les vapes, il se frotta les yeux pour essayer de voir quelque chose.

« Malf.. » commença Harry.

Il fut interrompu par ledit Malfoy qui posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Sous le choc, Harry garda les yeux ouverts. Il essaya de se débattre, mais Malfoy était beaucoup plus fort que lui et il l'immobilisa sur le lit, les poignées au-dessus de la tête. Le blond était à présent à califourchon sur Harry, ses lèvres toujours sur celles du brun et Draco quémanda l'entrée de sa langue dans la bouche du brun, ce que celui-ci lui accorda sans résistance. Les yeux de Harry étaient fermés à présent et Malfoy, sentant que Harry ne se débattait plus, desserra sa poigne. Le bras de Harry vinrent immédiatement se placer derrière le cou du blond et il se serra davantage contre lui. Cette langue... Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il se détacha légèrement du blond, arrêtant par la même occasion le baiser. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour rencontrer ceux gris acier de son vis-à-vis.

« C'était toi ? » demanda Harry, encore essoufflé du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. « Dans le parc, il y a deux ans, celui qui m'avait embrassé, c'était toi ? »

Malfoy semblait chercher des reproches ou de la haine dans les yeux émeraudes de Harry, mais il ne vit que du désir et une pointe d'amertume, sans doute dut au faite qu'il ne lui ai pas dit qui il était.

« Oui. » souffla Draco.

« Pourquoi es-tu partit sans que j'ai le temps de te voir ? » demanda à nouveau Harry.

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait tellement espéré pouvoir rencontrer celui qui l'avait si bien embrassé cette nuit là. En soupirant, Draco se coucha à côté de Harry et appuya sa tête sur son bras droit.

« Je... Tu es le fils de Voldemort. » répondit Malfoy, comme si cette phrase expliquait tout.

« Je le sais ça ! » s'écria Harry, en colère, « Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu m'as embrassé et tu es partit après. Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'embrasser dans ce cas ! » finit-il, triste.

« Tu... Tu regrette ? » demanda Malfoy, alors que Harry détournait les yeux.

« Non. C'est juste que... Je n'ai pas arrêter de me demander qui est-ce qui m'avais embrassé comme ça. J'aurai aimé voir ton visage au moins. »

« Je... C'était trop dangereux. »

« Je m'en fous ! » cria tout à coup Harry, « Je... Pourquoi ? »

Les larmes coulaient librement à présent et Harry se maudit de pleurer devant Malfoy.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » demanda Draco, totalement décontenancé par le soudain changement de comportement de Harry.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? »

Draco regarda son hôte. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire.

« En faite... Je ne le sais pas moi-même. J'étais venu pour rencontrer un Mangemort qui travaillait du côté de l'Ordre et, en repartant, je t'ai vu te promener. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'en avais envie et je me suis laisser guidé par cette envie. » avoua Darco

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas sortit d'ici depuis tes quinze ans ? » demanda Harry, méfiant.

« Et bien... Il (mon père) a été arrêter en septembre. Jusque là, je sortais assez souvent à Poudlard pour voire un Mangemort qui espionnait pour nous. »

« Alors... Ce n'était qu'une pulsion ? » questionna Harry, triste. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait un pincement au coeur. Tout lui semblait si bizarre depuis qu'il était arrivé chez Malfoy !

Pour toute réponse, le blond se rapprocha de Harry et posa ses lèvres roses sur celles rouges du fils des Ténèbres. Il ne fit rien pendant quelques secondes, ses lèvres posées chastement sur celles du brun. L'immobilité de celles-ci aurait sans doute duré plus longtemps si Harry n'avait pas entrouvert la bouche. Aussitôt, la langue de Draco vint rejoindre celle de Harry et il sembla à ce dernier qu'elles se livraient un combat... Mais un combat tellement sensuel ! Il remarqua que son entrejambe c'était, comme lors de leur premier baiser, réveillé et qu'il gonflait au fur et à mesure que Draco passait ses mains sous son pull et que sa bouche butinait tendrement le cou du brun.

Les caresses s'arrêtèrent le temps que le pull de Harry passe au dessus de sa tête, puis elles reprirent de plus belle. La bouche de Malfoy n'était plus dans le cou, mais sur un téton de Harry qu'il entreprenait de durcir, tandis qu'une de ses main titillait le nombril et que l'autre ouvrait tant bien que mal la ceinture. Il réussit à ouvrir cette dernière et, en même temps qu'il essayait de défaire les boutons avec ses deux mains cette fois-ci, sa bouche descendit au niveau du nombril qu'il tortura. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, tant les sensations étaient exquises. Il ouvrit les yeux. Son futur amant était en train de descendre la braguette du pantalon avec les dents et cette vision fit grossir le sexe de Harry davantage. Les mains du blond se saisirent de chaque côtés du pantalon et du boxer du brun et le fit descendre en même temps que son corps. Une fois le pantalon et le boxer enlevés, Malfoy remonta on embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il avait sous la bouche. Sous l'effet du plaisir, Harry ferma les yeux.

Enfin, il arriva à l'intérieur des cuisses. Il embrassa d'abord les testicules de Harry, qui se cambra à ce contact, puis remonta et embrassa le gland rosé. Harry gémit fortement. Draco sourit et se releva pour enlever son propre pull et son pantalon. Harry avait réouvert les yeux et la vue de ce torse finement musclé le fit gémir. Il voulut lever la main pour le caresser, mais Malfoy le prit de vitesse et engloutit le sexe brûlant dans la bouche. Harry hurla, ne pouvant se retenir. Le blond commença à faire des vas-et-viens, d'abord lentement pour faire languir son partenaire, puis de plus en plus vite, au fur et à mesure que le sexe grossissait dans sa bouche.

« Je... Je vais... » tenta de dire Harry.

Malfoy n'en eu cure et, au contraire, alla de plus en plus vite, enroulant sa langue le long de la verge, butinant le gland. Dans un gémissement plus fort que les autres, Harry se déversa dans la bouche du blond. Il ne réussit même pas à ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il sentit Malfoy se coucher à ses côtés, tant l'orgasme avait été foudroyant. Enfin, la brume du plaisir se dissipa et Harry put enfin regarder Malfoy. Celui-ci portait toujours son boxer, à l'intérieur duquel il avait l'air très serré. La main hésitante de Harry se dirigeait lentement vers l'entrejambe de son vis-à-vis, lorsque celui-ci l'arrêta.

« Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. » dit Malfoy

« Je sais. » dit Harry en continuant d'avancer sa main jusqu'à toucher l'entrejambe palpitant du blond, qui se cambra à ce contact.

Harry se mit à califourchon sur Draco. Il l'embrassa d'abord tendrement, avant de descendre progressivement jusqu'à l'objet convoité. Il fit descendre rapidement le boxer, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher l'érection de son partenaire, qui émis une sorte de grognement frustré, ce qui fit rire Harry. Les yeux emplient de désir, le brun regarda le sexe de Malfoy fièrement dressé, rien que pour lui. A cette pensée, Harry se sentit soudainement heureux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Draco en voyant Harry sourire.

Pour toute réponse, le brun remonta pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Draco ne comprit pas et se laissa guider dans ce baiser, ce qui fit fortement plaisir à Harry. Puis celui-ci redescendit, pour engloutir la verge tendue du blond qui, seulement après quelques vas-et-viens, sentit qu'il allait venir. Il voulut prévenir le brun, lorsqu'une succion plus forte que les autres le fit se déverser dans la bouche de son ''tortionnaire'' en un long gémissement rauque. Harry aval la semence, puis se releva et se coucha à côté de Malfoy.

« Désolé. » fit celui-ci en se tournant vers Harry.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... Parce que je suis venu sans te le dire. » répondit le blond en rougissant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à Malfoy rougissant.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. » fit ce dernier en tournant le dos à Harry. Visiblement, il boudait.

« Tu fais la tête Mafoy ? » demanda Harry, toujours en train de rire.

Seul un « Mmpf » étouffé lui parvint.

« Excuse-moi Malfoy, mais c'était vraiment trop marrant de te voir rougir. »

Ledit Malfoy ne bougea toujours pas.

« Allez quoi Malfoy, je plaisantais. »

Rien.

« Je suis désolé. Ça ta va ? »

Toujours rien.

« Je me met à genoux si tu veux. »

Toujours et encore rien.

« Malfoy ? Tu m'écoute au moins ? »

Alors Harry tira sur le blond. Le brun découvrit alors avec stupéfaction que le blond était profondément endormi !

« Non mais ça alors ! Je m'excuse, et Merlin sait que c'est rare, et toi tu dors ! » s'exclama Harry.

Bien entendu, Malfoy ne bougea pas. Harry chercha la couette et recouvra le corps nu du blond. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un feu dans la cheminée. Certes, on été pas dehors, mais il faisait tout de même froid. Harry se coucha aux côtés de Malfoy et il prit le temps de bien voir son visage. Il était beau, c'était indéniable. Magnifique même. Harry balaya une mèche blond qui se trouvait devant les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Harry se blottit contre le blond et s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres.

**A suivre...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Vous l'avez compris, Harry et Draco passent aux choses sérieuses... Et ce n'est qu'un avant-goût! N'oubliez pas de laisser une reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!!  
**

**music67love **


	12. Une lettre chamboule tout un monde

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**elle sid**: Je sais que c'est un peu le fouillis et je suis heureuse que tu aimes quand même! J'ai répondu à ta question dans Métamorphose, mais je te le reécrit ici: je ne suis pas souvent connectée, mais j'essayerai pendant les vacances, on verra bien

**adenoïde**: Pour Ginny, c'est juste qu'on ne l'aime pas quand elle est en couple avec Harry :p. Et c'est vrai que Harry est moins "frustré" avec Draco que avec Ginny.

**MERCI A TOUTES (TOUS?) POUR VOS SI GENTILLES REVIEWS!!

* * *

****Une lettre chamboule tout un monde**

_Harry se blottit contre le blond et s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres._

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

Ce fut Draco qui se réveilla le premier, le lendemain matin. Il se sentait bien et avait très bien dormi, chose qui ne lui été pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la douce lumière du jour. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que Harry s'était lové contre lui et que lui-même l'entourait de ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice. Doucement, Draco retira ses bras d'autour Harry et se leva sans bruits, pour ne pas le réveiller. Il récupéra ses habits éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, les enfila et disparut silencieusement.

**OooOooO**

Harry eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Mais le soleil et cette sensation de froideur le poussa tout de même à ouvrir les paupières. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il était seul. La chaleur qui l'avait bordé toute la nuit avait disparut et, même si le drap le recouvrait jusqu'au menton, il avait froid. Il se leva difficilement et alla directement prendre une douche. L'odeur de sexe ne l'avait pas quitté de la nuit et il fallait vraiment que cette odeur disparaisse !

Un simple Jean's et un pull blanc serait sa tenue d'aujourd'hui. Comme tous les matins, il descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il espérait y voir Malfoy, puisqu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de se cacher à présent. En s'asseyant, Harry repensa à ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Malfoy. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait un garçon – si on enlève la scène du baiser lors de ses quinze ans – et bizarrement, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Mais il se demandait surtout comment aboutirait cette relation avec le blond, si on pouvait appeler ça une relation. Il aimait Ginny mais ça avait été si différent avec Malfoy ! _''Enfin_, pensa-t-il, _c'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Surtout au petit-déjeuner.'' _

Il fut étonné de voir que Malfoy n'était pas là et, bizarrement, il eu un pincement au coeur.

« Malfoy n'es pas là ? » demanda-t-il à l'elfe de maison.

« Non monsieur Jedusor. Monsieur Malfoy est venu déjeuner très tôt ce matin. »

« Ah... Merci Zinki. »

« Je vous en prie monsieur Jedusor. » dit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

Harry soupira. Pourquoi, par Merlin, Malfoy ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ?

**OooOooO**

Cette question ruina le moral de Harry pendant toute la journée. Il avait voulut reparler à son hôte mais il n'était nul part sur la carte. Il était allé voir dans les jardines : rien non plus. Alors il avait fait ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était arrivé ici : il était allé déjeuner et était allé se plonger dans les livres de la bibliothèque de son hôte.

« Monsieur Jedusor a reçut des lettres. » fit l'elfe en entrant dans la bibliothèque, un paquet de lettres à la main.

Harry s'en saisit.

« Monsieur Jedusor désire-t-il quelque chose ? »

« Non rien. Merci Zinki. »

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut. Harry se demanda un instant pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi gentil avec l'elfe, puis reporta son attention sur les lettres. Une venait de ses parents, une autre de Ginny, une de Hermione, une de Andrew et une de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il ouvrit la première, sachant déjà à peu près ce qu'il y aurait écrit.

_Harry,_

_Tu nous manque beaucoup, autant à ton père qu'à moi. Il est de plus en plus irascible en ce moment, je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Je dois dire que moi aussi je m'inquiète. Où es-tu ? Le propriétaire du _Chaudron Baveur _dit que tu es partit depuis quatre jours. Est-ce que tu as une piste ? Contact-nous vite, je t'en prie. Tu nous manques à tous, le château semble vide sans toi. _

_Tes parents qui t'aimes_

_Nymphadora et Tom Elvis Jedusor_

Harry eu un pincement au coeur. Ses parents lui manquait aussi tellement ! Dès qu'il aura finit de lire les lettres, il les contacterait pas poudre de cheminette. Il ouvrit la deuxième, celle de Ginny :

_Harry,_

_Je me fais du souci pour toi. Ton père dit que tu n'es plus au _Chaudron Baveur _depuis trois jours ! Mais où es-tu alors ? J'ai entendu ta mère dire à ton père qu'elle s'inquiétait énormément et qu'elle avait peur que tu te sois fait enlevé et que tu avais été obligé d'écrire tes précédentes lettres sous la contrainte. J'espère de tout coeur que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. J'aimerai tellement te revoir ! Tu me manques mon amour._

_Je t'aime_

_Ginny Molly Weasley_

Harry mit la lettre contre son nez pour sentir le parfum de sa petite-amie. Une délicate odeur de pomme se dégageait de la lettre et Harry se sentit rassuré lorsqu'il la sentit.

_Cher Harry,_

_Comme tu me l'as demandé, je n'ai rien dit au sujet du Morse. Mais j'aimerai quand même savoir à quoi ça rime. Je peux comprendre que tu ne dises rien à Ginny ou à tes parents mais à nous Harry ! Nous sommes, avec Andrew, tes plus proches amis et nous ne demandons qu'à t'écouter. Je pense que tu devrais mettre Ron et Andrew dans la confidence. Après tout, ils sont aussi dignes de confiance que moi. Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour toi, tu sais te sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Mais dis-nous au moins à nous où tu es vraiment._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

Il avait raison. Il aurait dû en parler à Ron et Andrew. D'ailleurs, il irait au château bientôt pour leur dire ce qu'il avait découvert et rassuré ses parents et Ginny.

_Mon canard,_

_Je sais pas où tu es, mais un conseil, reste s'y. On subit de plus en plus d'attaques de l'Ordre du Phénix et, même si papa ne voulait pas que je t'en parle, je t'informe quand même. Tu sais, tu as beau être un sale con quand tu t'y mets, je t'aime énormément. Je ne te demanderai pas où tu es, papa, maman et Ginny ont déjà dû te faire chier avec ça, mais sache qu'une petit lettre ne me dérangerai pas._

_Ta punaise_

_Andrew Elvis Jedusor_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire l'évocation des surnoms. Ils s'appelaient ainsi depuis qu'ils avaient cinq ans. ''punaise'', c'était Harry qui avait appelé Andrew comme ça car son passe-temps favoris était d'écraser les punaises et Harry lui avait dit que le dieux des punaises, pour le punir, allait le transformer en grosse punaise. Bien sûr, son frère avait eu peur et, aujourd'hui encore, n'écrase plus aucune punaise. Quand à ''canard'', ce surnom venait du fait que Harry ne supportait pas de prendre son bain sans son canard en plastique jaune. Aujourd'hui encore, ils en rient tout les deux.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu ne me connais sûrement pas. J'étais un des plus proches amis de tes parents. Pas Voldemort et Nymphadora, non, je veux te parler de tes vrais parents James et Lily Potter. Je ne vais pas te raconter l'histoire de leur mort, pas par lettre en tous cas. Je me doute que Voldemort ne t'a jamais parlé de tes vrais parents. Tu as sûrement cru que tes yeux verts venaient d'un des ancêtres de ton ''père'' ou de ta ''mère''. Je t'envoie ci-joint une photo de tes vrais parents. Je pense que, à 17 ans, tu es en âge de savoir la vérité. _

_Affectueusement,_

_Sirius Black III_

La dernière lettre fut celle qui le chamboula le plus. Alors comme ça Tom et Nymphadora Jedusor n'étaient pas ses vrais parents ? Il prit la photo. L'homme lui ressemblait traits pour traits : le même visage, le même sourire et les mêmes cheveux indisciplinés. Mais il avait les yeux de la femme, de beaux yeux vert émeraude.

Harry ne put empêcher les larmes de couler : tout son monde s'écroulait en une seule lettre.

**A suivre...**

**Chapitre pas spécialement long, mais Sirius a enfin fait son apparition et Harry va découvrir la vérité pour ses parents. La suite arrivera bientôt, je suis motivée **

**music67love**


	13. La vérité Malfoy!

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M _

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

**_

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**elle sid:** Et oui, tout a capoté XD... Je suis d'accord avec toi, tant mieux! mdr

**Ley:** Tu ne t'y attendais pas, vraiment?? Et bien tant mieux, au moins tu as été vraiment surprise XD

**MERCI A TOUTES (TOUS?) POUR VOS SI GENTILLES REVIEWS

* * *

**

**La vérité Malfoy !**

_Harry ne put empêcher les larmes de couler : tout son monde s'écroulait en une seule lettre._

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

Harry ne put s'empêcher de relire les lettres de ses ''parents''. Ils lui disaient qu'ils l'aimaient. Qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui. Qui croire ? Ceux qui l'avaient élevé ou un parfait étranger, mais qui détenait une photo avec des gens qui lui ressemblait traits pour traits ? Les larmes coulaient sans que Harry ne puisse les empêcher. Un bruit le fit sursauter et il leva la tête. Son hôte venait d'ouvrir la porte et le regardait. Le fils des Ténèbres essaya d'arrêter les larmes de couler, mais rien n'y faisait. Il aurait voulut disparaître tant il avait honte. Honte d'être surpris dans une situation de faiblesse. Honte car il était ''Le Fils des Ténèbres'' et que, de ce fait, il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer.

Draco s'approcha doucement de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui le faisait pleurer, mais ce ne devait pas être une futilité. Le blond s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le laissant verser ses larmes au creux de son épaule et il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il avait – hélas – l'habitude de s'occuper des personnes qui pleurent. Dans ces cas là, il leur offrait une épaule pour pleurer, en essayant d'être extérieur à leur peine, comme un simple spectateur. Mais avec le jeune Lord, il avait envie de s'investir, de partager sa tristesse. Pourquoi ? Sans doute pour la même raison qui l'avait poussé à lui laisser des indices pour que Harry vienne jusque chez lui.

Harry fut surpris de la tendresse qu'émettait le jeune Malfoy en lui caressant les cheveux, mais ne dit rien. Il se sentait si bien, à l'abri de tout. Pourtant, ce fut de la honte qu'il ressentit lorsque les larmes eurent enfin finis de couler. La honte de s'être laissé aller devant _lui_. Il resta donc la tête dans son cou, ses bras enserrant la taille de Draco pendant que celui-ci lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

« Tu... Tu veux en parler ? » demanda le blond, sans pour autant changer de position ou cesser de caresser les cheveux d'Harry.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, respirant la douce odeur de cannelle que dégageait son hôte.

« Tout est dans la lettre. » fit-il simplement quelques secondes plus tard, en se dégageant de l'étreinte, pourtant si douce, du blond.

« Je peux ? » demanda celui-ci.

Harry acquiesça simplement de la tête et l'Ombre Blanche commença sa lecture.

« Alors, si j'ai bien compris... Voldemort n'est pas ton père ? » demanda-t-il lorsque sa lecture fut finie.

« Je... Il m'a trompé pendant toutes ces années. Je croyais... Je sais pas ce que je croyais. J'étais ''normal''. » répondit Harry, la tête basse. « Andrew... Que dira-t-il lorsqu'il saura que je ne suis pas son vrai frère ? »

« Chut... » fit le blond pour toute réponse en le reprenant dans ses bras, les larmes de Harry ayant réapparue et le brun repassa ses bras autour du corps finement musclé du blond.

Il y eu un long silence, seulement troublé par les sanglots du brun.

« Tu sais, » dit Draco au bout de quelque temps, « Je ne pense pas qu'il le prendra mal. Andrew je veux dire. Il a grandi avec toi, vous jouiez ensemble, échangiez des secrets, parliez de filles... Et ça, rien ne pourra le changer. Ce n'est peut-être pas ton frère de sang, mais c'est ton frère de coeur, et, crois-moi, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. »

Il sembla à Harry que la voix du blond se perdit lors de la dernière phrase, mais peut-être avait-il rêvé ? Il se sentit rassuré à ces paroles. Malfoy avait peut-être raison après tout. Il resserra son étreinte et releva la tête, pour la poser simplement sur le cou du blond.

« N'empêche, je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'annonce ça maintenant. Et qui me dis que c'est vrai ? D'accord la photo est ressemblante mais... »

« Tu as une photo ? » le coupa le blond, soudainement excité

« Euh... Oui. » répondit Harry, intrigué par le soudain changement de comportement du blond

« Est-ce que je pourrais la voir ? »

« Euh oui, tiens. »

Draco lui arrache presque la photo des mains.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » fit-il après quelques minutes où il observait attentivement la photo.

« Quoi ? Tu pensais quoi ? »

« Je... Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu devrais demander à tes parents. Enfin, à Voldemort. » fit le blond, gêné.

« Ecoute Malfoy, mes soit disants parents m'ont mentit pendant 17 ans et... »

« 16. » le coupa Draco

« Quoi 16 ? »

« Ils t'ont menti pendant 16 ans. Tes vrais parents sont morts quand tu avais un an. »

« Co... Comment tu sais tout ça ? » demanda Harry, hébété.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. »

« Ecoute Malfoy, » fit Harry menaçant, « J'en ai marre de tes réponses à deux Noises. Tu vas me dire la vérité et tout de suite ! »

« C'est bon, calme-toi. Je vais te dire la vérité, mais sache que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te la dire, je ne sais que ce que mon père m'a raconté. »

« Je t'écoute quand même. »

« Alors... » commença le blond en cherchant ses mots, « Tout ce que je sais c'est que tes vrais parents s'appelaient James Potter et Lily Evans. Ils faisaient partis de l'Ordre du Phénix et ils... ils se sont fait tué le 31 octobre 1981 par... »

« Par... ? » insista Harry

« Je... Je ne peux pas te le dire. »dit Draco, mal à l'aise.

« Malfoy... S'il te plaît. » implora Harry.

« Tu... C'est à Sirius de te le dire. »

« Tu connais l'auteur de cette lettre ? » s'étonna le brun

« C'est le cousin de ma mère. »

« Le cousin de ta mère ? »

« Et... C'est aussi ton parrain. »

* * *

Dans les films, il y aurait soit une petite coupure de quelques secondes ou la pub... Mais vu que nous ne sommes pas dans un film, je vous écris une petite blague (un ch'tit peu gore, vous serez prévenus)

_C'est trois vampires qui sont dans un bar. Le premier vampire commande un verre de sang chaud. Le deuxième commande un verre de sang froid. Le troisième commande un verre d'eau chaude!  
Les deux autres le regardent et lui pose la question :  
- Pourquoi un verre d'eau chaude ?  
Le troisième répond  
- J'ai trouvé un tampax, je vais me faire une infusion ! **(1)**_

**L'auteur est désolé de la blague pourrie et décline toute responsabilité en cas de vomissement, d'évanouissement ou de crises cardiques dues à la débilité de cette blague.

* * *

**

« Que... Quoi ? Tu... Mon parrain.. Tu es sûr ? »

Le blond hocha la tête et Harry s'enfonça dans le canapé, n'ayant plus la force de se tenir tout seul.

« Est-ce... Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je pète la forme Malfoy. » fit Harry, ironique. « Je viens d'apprendre que mes parents ne sont pas mes parents, que j'ai un parrain et que mes vrais parents sont morts. Non vraiment, je me porte comme un charme. »

« Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas à moi de t'annoncer la vérité. »

« Epargne moi le ''je t'avais bien dit'' Malfoy, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. » dit Harry en dardant un regard noir vers le blond, « Tu ne m'as pas dit qui les a tués en faite. »

« Jedusor je ne... »

« Potter. » le coupa Harry.

« Potter ? »

« C'était le nom de mes parents non ? Alors appelle-moi Potter. »

« Si tu veux... » dit le partisan de la Lumière, hésitant. « Je pense qu'il vaudrait bien que ce soit Sirius qui te le dise. Il est beaucoup mieux placé pour... »

« Je me fous de Sirius ! Je veux que ce soit toi qui me le dises. S'il te plaît Malfoy, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire après tout ça. A moins que... »

« A moins que ? » demanda Draco

« C'est... C'est pè... C'est Voldemort qui les a tué, pas vrai ? »

« Je... Oui. » acquiesça Draco en baissant la tête.

Harry ne sut pas comment les larmes faisaient encore pour couler. En une après-midi, il avait pleuré plus que dans sa vie entière. Draco le prit à nouveau dans les bras et, comme avant, la tête de Harry se nicha au creux du cou du blond, ses bras entourèrent le corps finement musclé et l'Ombre Blanche caressa les cheveux du Fils des Ténèbres.

Ils ne surent exactement combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, la présence de l'autre les réconfortant tout les deux, lorsqu'une lettre tombée de la cheminée, arriva droit vers Harry. Ce ne fut que grâce à ses talents d'attrapeur que celui-ci s'en saisit juste avant que la lettre ne lui fonce dedans.

La même écriture que dans la lettre de l'inconnu.

_Harry, _

_Je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de me rencontrer samedi à 14h00 au _Chaudron Baveur_. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un parfait étranger pour toi, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire à propos de tes parents et je ne peux malheureusement pas te le dire par lettre, au cas où elle serait interceptée. Je t'attendrais jusqu'à trois heures. Si dans ce laps de temps tu ne seras pas venu, je saurais que tu ne veux pas savoir pour tes vrais parents et je te laisserai tranquille._

_Affectueusement,_

_Sirius Black III_

_PS: Tu me reconnaîtra facilement : j'aurai une longue cape noir et une capuche sur la tête._

Harry fixa la lettre un moment sans vraiment la voire. Un rendez-vous ? Pour lui expliqué ce qu'était advenu ses vrais parents ? C'était tentant certes mais... peut-être étais-ce un piège ? Que devait-il faire ?

**A suivre...

* * *

****(1): blague trouvé je sais plus où, mais qui rend un ''hommage'' à mon autre fic _Métamorphose _(ceux qui l'ont lu comprendront de quel passage je parle).

* * *

**

**Alors, comment trouvez-vous cette suite?? Un petit moment de tendresse entre Harry et Draco, plus de révélations (et ce n'est pas fini).**

**Une chtit reviews?? **

**music67love**


	14. Inconnu et explication

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira. _

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**Ley:** C'est clair, la blague est dégeu à souhait mdr... Et oui, pauvre Harry XD

**Elle Sid:** Tu la connaissais déjà?? Pfff... pas drôle XD... Révélations révélations XD... Et encore plus dans ce chapitre!!

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS SI GENTILLES REVIEWS **

**Inconnu et explication**

Une cape noire le recouvrait de pieds à la tête. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être reconnut. Il traversa le bar bondé sans même prêter un regard à tous ces gens qui le regardaient bizarrement. Il s'assit à la table la plus reculée qu'il put trouver. Un serveur vint le rejoindre après plusieurs minutes et lui demanda ce qu'il désirait. Il hésita un moment, se demandant s'il lui fallait plutôt un Whiskey Pur Feu ou une Bièraubeurre. Il opta finalement pour un Scotch. Sa commande arriva rapidement et l'homme sourit en voyant son verre à moitié remplit de la boisson. Il prit le verre, fit tinter les glaçons les uns contre les autres et, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, prit une gorgée en soupirant. L'alcool avait le don de l'apaiser. Il soupira à nouveau. Il allait devoir patienter longtemps avant que son ''invité'' ne vienne, ce qui n'était même pas sûr. L'homme se permit un sourire. S'il était comme son père, Harry viendrait à coup sûr.

♂ **fιℓѕ ∂єѕ тéиèвяєѕ **♂

Ce fut d'un pas hésitant que Harry poussa la lourde porte du _Chaudron Baveur_. Il espérait que l'homme qu'il devait voir (son parrain selon Malfoy) n'était pas déjà partit. Il lui avait bien écrit qu'il l'attendrait jusqu'à 15 heures et il était... Il était 15 heure pile. Harry retint son inspiration lorsqu'il entra dans le pub. Il chercha l'homme des yeux et l'aperçut à une table, au fond de la pièce. Il traversa l'établissement d'un pas qui se voulait assuré et s'assit en face de l'homme encapuchonné.

«Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais.» fit l'homme en guise de bonjour.

«Je le pensais aussi.» répliqua Harry.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis?»

«Malfoy.»

C'était vrai, son hôte l'avait poussé à y aller, pour avoir des réponses à ses questions sur ses parents, réponses qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais plut s'il ne venait pas au rendez-vous.

«Tiens, je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon petit cousin ai autant d'influence sur le ''Fils des Ténèbres''.» dit l'homme en souriant.

«Cessez immédiatement ce petit jeu ou je pars.» fit Harry, agacé par ce que venait de dire son soit-disant parrain.

«Tu lui ressemble vraiment.»

«A qui?» demanda Harry, surpris par ce soudain changement de sujet.

«A James. Mais tu as les yeux de ta mère.»

Harry ne sus pas quoi répondre.

«Voldemort s'est bien occupé de toi?»

«Très bien. Il ne m'a pas abandonné _lui_.» fit Harry, énervé.

«Je suis désolé Harry, crois-le. Je ne voulais en aucun cas t'abandonner, je te le promet. Mais Voldemort m'a fait arrêter et je me suis retrouvé à Azkaban et quand j'ai réussit à m'échapper de cette monstrueuse prison, je ne savais pas où tu étais. Ce n'est que lorsque la Gazette a annoncé que tu avais participé à la bataille au Chemin de Traverse et que tu es le fils de Voldemort que j'ai vu l'opportunité de te contacter.»

L'homme avala une gorgée de Scotch.

«Tu veux boire quelque chose?»

«Non. Et puis si j'avais soif, je vous l'aurai déjà demandé.»

L'homme sourit.

«Sirius.» fit-il en avançant sa main par-dessus la table pour que Harry la sert.

Mais celui-ci ne fit que toiser la main et répondit d'un ton sec:

«Je sais.»

«Tu me plaît bien.» dit l'homme en souriant.

«Je me fiche de savoir si je vous plais ou non. Je ne suis pas ici pour faire connaissance avec vous ni pour taper discute. Je suis là uniquement parce que je veux avoir des réponses à mes questions.»

«Dans ce cas, pose-les.» répondit Sirius, son sourire toujours acroché aux lèvres.

«Que s'est-il exactement passé la nuit de la mort de mes pa... de mes vrais parents?»

«Je vois que Draco t'a déjà bien éclairé. Alors voyons... Voldemort est venu, accompagné de ses Mangemorts, et a tué ton père... enfin James, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il ne vous touche – ni toi, ni Lily – puis il a demandé à Lily de te livrer. Elle a refusé, s'est mise dans son chemin et il l'a donc tué à son tour. Il t'a envoyé l'Avada Kedavra, mais tu as résisté au sort impardonnable on ne sait comment et le sort s'est retourné contre Voldemort qui a réussit à l'éviter.»

Si Sirius avait eu du mal à finir son explication tant la peine qu'il ressentait encore était immense Harry, lui, l'avait écouté sans ciller. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'horreurs et, même s'il s'agissait de ses parents, elles ne lui faisaient rien. Du moins, il donnait cette expression en extérieur car il devait avouer que ça lui faisait mal de savoir que ses vrais parents étaient morts pour le sauver.

«Pourquoi vous êtes-vous fais emprisonnés?»

«Je... Je devais être intronisé et devenir Mangemort, mais je me suis échappé et j'ai fuis. Ce sont mes propres parents qui m'ont trahis.»

«C'est vrai que tu es le cousin de la mère de Malfoy?»

«En effet, je suis un Black tout comme Narcissa. Tu l'as déjà rencontré?»

«Qui ça? La mère de Malfoy?»

«Oui.»

«Non. Malfoy vit seul.»

«Vraiment? Ah oui, en effet. Lucius et Narcissa sont en Amérique.»

«Pourquoi?» demanda Harry.

«Lucius s'est fait démasquer par Voldemort et ils ont dû fuir.»

«Est-ce que mes parents avaient des frères et soeurs?»

«Hélas non, ils étaient tous deux enfants uniques.»

«C'est vrai que vous êtes mon parrain?»

«J'ai cet honneur, en effet. Malheureusement, j'ai faillit à ma mission. J'aurais dû te protéger lors... lorsque Voldemort a tué tes parents.»

Harry ne répondit rien et il y eu un silence, au cours duquel les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Harry ne pouvait pas bien voir son ''parrain'' et ça le dérangeait fortement.

«Tu as encore quelque chose à me demandé?» demanda l'homme, en brisant le silence.

«Non.»

«Si tu veux encore me demander quelque chose, écris-moi une lettre et donne-la à Draco, il saura quoi en faire.»

Harry acquiesça et se leva pour partir. Soudain, une voix l'interpella.

«J'ai été très heureux de faire ta connaissance Harry.» fit son parrain.

Harry ne répondit pas et sortit du pub. Il transplana dans le Manoir de son hôte, directement dans sa chambre et s'affala sur le lit. Ça avait été plus éprouvant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il laissa son regard errer sur le plafond et il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, le stress de sa rencontre avec son parrain s'étant dissipé pour laisser place à une immense fatigue.

♂ **fιℓѕ ∂єѕ тéиèвяєѕ **♂

Une caresse sur sa joue, aussi douce qu'une plume, réveilla Harry. Il gigota un peu mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. La main ne s'arrêta pas et, au contraire, descendit jusqu'au cou. Là Harry ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux, la caresse le chatouillant et le faisant sourire.

«Comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec Sirius ?» demanda Malfoy, qui s'était assis à côté du brun sur le lit.

«Hum... Bien.» fit Harry en s'étirant.

«Que t'a-t-il dit?»

«Il m'a dit qu'il avait essayer de me retrouver mais qu'il n'avait pas réussit et il m'a donner les détails de la mort de mes... parents.»

Il avait du mal à dire ''parents'' pour quelqu'un d'autre que Tom et Nymphadora.

«Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça va?»

«Bien sûr que ça va !» répliqua Harry, sa voix devenu froide. «Mes vrais parents se sont fait tué par celui que j'appelle ''père'' je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irai pas.»

Et sur ces paroles, il se retourna, montrant ainsi son dos à Malfoy. Ce dernier soupira, mais ne dit rien. Harry était trop fier pour avouer que tout ça le perturbait et il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre.

«Malfoy?» demanda Harry alors que le blond allait partir.

«Oui?»

«Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as réveillé comme ça ? Je veux dire avec tant de douceur.»

La question mit Malfoy mal à l'aise et il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Harry se retourna alors pour voir son hôte, debout en plein milieu de la chambre en train de se mordiller la lèvre inférieur. Cette vision fit monter la température corporelle de Harry de quelques degrés mais il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître.

«Je ne sais pas.» dit finalement le blond en regardant Harry.

«Ce n'est pas une réponse ça.» fit le brun.

«C'est la seule que j'ai.» répondit simplement Draco en se retournant.

«Malfoy ?» demanda à nouveau Harry alors que le blond avait la main sur la poignée.

«Quoi ?»

«Je... Rien.»

«Ce n'est pas une réponse ça.» fit Malfoy

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«C'est la seule que j'ai.» répondit-il, son sourire s'agrandissant légèrement.

Malfoy ne put retenir un sourire. Voir son hôte sourire réchauffa le coeur de Harry, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

«Merci.»

«De quoi?» demanda Malfoy, surpris.

«De m'avoir permis de rester chez toi.»

«Oh! Ce n'est rien. A vrai dire, je m'ennuyais tout seul dans ce grand manoir.»

Harry sourit et Draco sortit de la pièce pour de bon cette fois-ci.

**A suivre... **

**Alors... chapitre super pas intéressant je sais -pas taper!!- mais je suis pas très créative en ce moment -.-" J'epsère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même!!**

_En plus ce site de merde ne veux pas faire la mise en page que je veux -.-" C'est pas mon jour on dirait XD_

**music67love** (qui n'aime pas être en panne d'inspi TT)


	15. Quel con!

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un HPDM  
_

_Rating: M  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**Lisou**: A maintenant! lol Pour la réponse à ta question, tu le verras ici. Harry va faire une bêtise mais chut! -pas taper-

**Ley**: Bon alors ce n'est pas un lemon... Mais presque XD Je me suis dit que 14 chapitres sans (presque) aucuns lemons vous alliez commencer à vous lasser (et je tiens à garder mes lecteurs XD). Voui, je sais, je suis impardonnable pour l'autre chapitre!! Mais je me suis rattrapée ici (enfin j'espère!)

**elle sid**: -rougit-... Ca c'est un gentil compliment! Mici!

**MERCI A TOUTES PR VOS REVIEWS!!**

* * *

**Quel con !**

Un baiser... Long et langoureux... Le désir qui monte... La chaleur qui se répand dans tout le corps... Le sexe qui se durcit... Les caresses qui se précisent... Les gestes qui se font pressés... Une main inconnue sur le sexe dur... Les va-et-vient qui font augmenter la chaleur du corps... Et finalement la jouissance, la délivrance...

* * *

Rien n'avait changé depuis la rencontre entre le Fils des Ténèbres et son parrain. Harry et Draco ne s'étaient pas rapprochés, mais le blond était plus souvent au manoir et ils parlaient souvent ensemble, Draco lui racontait ce qu'il faisait pour les enfants dont les parents étaient emprisonnés ou tués par le Lord ou les Mangemorts.

Les Malfoys avaient créer un orphelinat en Amérique pour que les enfants ne soient pas inquiétés par ce qui se passait en Angleterre et, en ce moment, les parents du blond s'occupait dudit orphelinat.

« Si je m'absentai souvent, c'est parce que je cherche régulièrement des enfants orphelins et abandonnés pour les amener en Amérique par Portoloin. » lui dit un jour Draco, alors qu'ils étaient sur le canapé de la bibliothèque, endroit où ils allaient souvent pour discuter. « Ils n'ont aucuns endroits où aller et l'orphelinat leur apporte un endroit chaud et rassurant. Une deuxième maison en quelque sorte. »

« Je suis désolé de tout ce que fait mon père. » dit Harry.

Le brun n'était toujours pas résolut à appeler Voldemort autrement que ''père''. Après tout, c'est le Lord qui l'avait élevé toutes ces années, il méritait donc bien l'appellation de ''père'', selon Harry.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » répondit Draco. « Tu n'es pas responsable des actions de Voldemort. »

Harry s'approcha un peu plus du blond, jusqu'à se trouver collé à lui. Ce dernier ouvrit alors les bras et le brun vint se blottir à l'intérieur.

« Malfoy ? »

« Oui ? »

« Où est ta chambre ? »

Draco repoussa légèrement Harry pour voir le visage de ce dernier.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Je... Je sais pas... Laisse tomber. » répondit Harry en rougissant et en reposant sa tête contre le torse du blond.

Il y eu un petit silence, pendant lequel le brun humait l'odeur de cannelle qui se dégageait de son hôte.

« Elle est au deuxième étage, dernière porte à gauche. » fit soudain Draco, sans se décoller de Harry.

Le brun ne répondit pas mais se blottit davantage contre le blond. Que Draco lui dise où est sa chambre lui faisait plaisir sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

« J'aime ton odeur. » dit soudain Harry.

« Je... merci. » répondit le blond, troublé par cette soudaine révélation. Depuis quand le Fils des Ténèbres disait ce genre ce choses ?

« Est-ce que... Si je te demande de m'embrasser... Tu le ferais ? » demanda le brun en rougissant, sa tête toujours posée sur le torse du blond.

Pour toute réponse, Draco poussa légèrement Harry pour l'avoir face à lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, sans bouger. Il voulait que ce soit le brun qui approfondisse le baiser, ce que ce dernier fit sans hésiter. Ses mains vinrent se placer sur la nuque du blond et sa langue vint taquiner sa jumelle. Draco serra Harry plus fort contre lui, leurs torses étaient comme soudés l'un à l'autre et il n'y avait plus aucun espace entre leurs deux corps.

Avec gêne, Harry sentit que son sexe commençait à durcir. Il essaya de reculer, mais Draco le maintenait contre lui, empêchant toute tentative d'évasion.

Ils n'eurent bientôt plus de souffle et Draco recula la tête seulement de quelques centimètres, tenant toujours Harry contre lui.

« Tu n'as pas à être gêné pour ça. » lui dit Draco en posant la tête sur l'épaule du brun et une de ses mains sur la verge tendu du Fils des Ténèbres, qui se mit immédiatement à gémir de plaisir.

Draco sourit contre le cou du brun et ouvrit le jeans de ce dernier. Il se décolla puis descendit le pantalon et le boxer.

« Tu ne portes pas de chaussettes ? » s'étonna le blond.

« J'aime pas. » répondit simplement Harry en riant devant la tête ahurie de son hôte.

Draco remonta pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Puis il se décolla à nouveau du brun – qui émit un gémissement de frustration – et lui enleva son pull.

Harry était à présent nu et regardait Draco, les yeux entrouverts et voilés de désir. Draco l'embrassa chastement, puis le coucha sur le canapé. Il allait redescendre vers le sexe en érection, mais Harry l'interrompit :

« Attends... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda Draco, étonné de cette demande.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est parfait. » lui répondit Harry en souriant doucement pour éloigner les doutes qui semblaient prendre possession de son futur amant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? »

« Je... Je ne veux pas être le seul à en profiter. » dit alors Harry en rougissant légèrement.

« A profiter de quoi ? »

« De... Du plaisir. »

Draco sourit devant la tête de son compagnon, qui avait les joues rouges et avait légèrement détourné la tête.

« J'en prends aussi tu sais. Te faire plaisir me fait plaisir. » dit doucement Draco.

« Oui mais... Ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Alors que proposes-tu ? » demanda le blond, curieux de savoir ce que le brun avait en tête.

Harry se releva jusqu'à être assis, puis s'approcha lentement du partisan de la Lumière et posa ses lèvres doucement sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

« Je vais commencer par te déshabiller. » fit le brun, d'une manière que Draco qualifia de ''sensuelle''

Harry poussa Draco sur le canapé, de sorte que ce dernier soit allongé. Draco gémit de plaisir face à cette soudaine violence et sourit.

Lentement, le brun passa les mains sous le pull de l'Ombre Blanche, saisit les pans puis le releva, tout aussi doucement, au-dessus de la tête de ce dernier. Puis il embrassa la clavicule du blond et laissa ses mains caresser chaque parcelle du torse qu'elles rencontraient, jusqu'au pantalon de ce dernier. Là, il défit la ceinture qu'il enleva complètement et la laissa tomber par terre dans un bruit métallique. Puis il ouvrit les boutons, et, toujours aussi lentement, se détacha de Malfoy pour lui retirer pantalon et chaussettes.

Sa langue partit de la cheville droite, puis remonta lentement jusqu'à arriver au boxer. Il passa dessus avec la langue en prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher l'érection proéminente de son futur amant, qui gémit de frustration. Harry sourit, puis laissa sa langue faire le tour du nombril, le mordillant même.

Draco n'était plus que gémissements et, même si Harry ne faisait rien de ''sérieux'', il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. C'était la première fois qu'un amant l'excitait autant rien qu'en préliminaires. Harry avait vraiment un don...

À présent, la langue de Harry était passé sous l'élastique du boxer de Draco et ses mains saisirent les côtés du boxer pour le descendre lentement, laissant au brun la vue d'un sexe dur entouré de poils pubiens blond. Très dur. Et ça, rien que pour lui.

« Et... Et maintenant ? » demanda Draco, haletant.

« Maintenant, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais tester. » dit Harry, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Quoi donc ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et se retourna, son visage au-dessus du sexe de son partenaire.

« Oh, je vois... Monsieur veut tenter le 69 ? »

Cette idée excita Draco davantage et il attendit que Harry prenne son sexe en bouche pour avaler celui du brun à son tour.

Jamais Harry n'aurait imaginé que cette position serait si excitante. Il sentait le goût de Draco et, en même temps, il ressentait toutes les sensations d'une fellation. Il faisait de son mieux pour satisfaire son futur amant, faisant des vas-et-viens plus ou moins rapides, le suçant plus ou moins vite, et le blond faisait de même.

« On jouit... ensemble. » dit Draco en enlevant sa bouche de la verge de Harry, qui aurait gémit de frustration s'il n'avait pas eu le sexe du blond entre ses lèvres.

Harry acquiesça et, bientôt, ce fut des succions de plus en plus rapides qui se firent, sur les deux sexes. Il suffit à Draco de toucher la cuisse du brun, pour que ce dernier se libère. Draco fit de même et chacun avala la semence de l'autre.

Harry se retourna et alla embrasser le blond, mêlant ainsi leurs salives et leurs spermes. Le baiser fut des plus érotique et la main de Draco remonta jusqu'aux fesses de Harry. Il allait pénétrer ses doigts dans la raie de ce dernier, lorsque le brun le stoppa.

« Je suis désolé... Je... Je ne peux pas... Pas encore. »

« C'est pas grave. J'attendrai. » dit Draco en souriant tendrement et en montrant ainsi à Harry qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Harry répondit au sourire et s'effondra sur le blond, encore haletant. Draco passa ses bras autour du brun et le serra contre lui.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec personne tu sais. » dit soudainement Harry.

« Quoi ? Mais... Un mec aussi mignon que toi... »

Harry sourit. Malfoy était tellement choqué qu'il lui a dit qu'il était mignon, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« C'est la loi pour les fils de Voldemort. Abstinence jusqu'au mariage. »

« Abstinence jusqu'au mariage ? » répéta Draco, hébété. « Comment as-tu fait pour tenir ? »

« La branlette. » répondit Harry en riant.

« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? » rit Draco, à son tour.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry entendait le rire du blond. C'était un rire cristallin et Harry avait l'impression qu'il aurait put passer sa vie à l'écouter.

« Mais... C'est bien mieux à deux. » ajouta Harry, lorsque son hôte eu finit de rire.

« Ce n'est tout simplement pas comparable. » dit Draco en souriant.

Ça faisait longtemps que Draco ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Être avec Harry le détendait et le faisait même rire – ce qui n'était pas du tout fréquent !

« Mais dis-moi, comment étais-tu au courant pour cette position si tu ne l'as jamais pratiquée ? »

« Un ami à moi à des livres cochons... Je les lui empreintes de temps en temps. »

« Potter... » fit Draco en souriant.

Harry sourit également et soupira de bien être. Qu'il était bien ainsi !

« Je... J'ai une petite amie. » avoua soudain Harry.

À ces mots, Draco se raidit.

« Alors... Pourquoi es-tu dans mes bras ? »

« Je sais pas. Je... J'en ai envie. » dit Harry en calant un peu mieux sa tête sur le torse du blond, « Tu es confortable. »

Draco repoussa violemment Harry et se releva, cherchant ses habits à travers la pièce.

« Que... Malfoy ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? » demanda Harry, qui ne comprenait pas ce que faisait son presque amant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Tu me demandes ce qu'il m'arrive ? » s'écria Draco en s'arrêtant brusquement, alors qu'il était en train de mettre son boxer.

« Euh... oui ? »

« Il m'arrive que tu as une petite amie et qu'on vient de se faire un 69 ! Et... ah oui ! Tu es avec moi parce que je suis ''confortable''. Moi je n'ai pas fait ça parce que tu es confortable et je ne te cache pas de petits amis. Tu me dégoûtes ! »

« Mais Draco... » tenta Harry.

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom Potter ! On a pas élevé les Scrouts à Pétards ensemble à ce que je sache. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu devrais retourner chez toi. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. » cracha Draco

« Malfoy... » réessaya le brun.

Mais Draco ne répondit plus. Il prit son pull et son pantalon et sortit de la pièce sans oublier de claquer la porte. Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi, au moment où lui et Malfoy s'étaient rapprochés, avait-il tout foutu en l'air ? Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé de Ginny ?

_''Quel con ! Je suis vraiment trop con ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Pourquoi ?'' _se lamenta Harry.

Draco avait raison. Dès demain, il partirait. Il avait suffisamment abusé de l'hospitalité de Malfoy et il lui avait causé trop de problème. Et puis, sa place n'était pas ici. Elle était au près de ses parents, de son frère, de ses amis_. ''Et de __Ginny.''_ lui rappela une petite voix dans sa tête. Et de Ginny...

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Coucou! -L'auteur regarde à droite, à gauche, évite les couteaux volants et autres objets pointus et s'éclaire la gorge- **

**Euh... désolée -vois que les regards sont tjrs aussi menaçants- Je... J'étais en manque d'inspi et... comment? qu'ouïs-je? ah oui, en effet, je vous la fait souvent celle-là (et le pire c'est que c'est vrai! TT). **

**Mais euh... J'me suis rattrapée sur ce chapitre! Non? -vois que tout le monde la regarde encore d'un sale œil- Euh... Je crois que je vais y aller... N'oubliez pas les reviews! XD  
**

**UN GRAND MERCI A:**

- **Lisou **(qui voulais à tt prix la suite lol)

- **lilinichou **(qui m'a réconforté sur mon chapitre 14, merci!!)

- **Thecrazy **(qui adore ma story -rougit-)

- **Aurelie Malfoy** (la voilà la suite XD)

- **sati-san** (ah ah! Ginny souffrira!! XD)

- **bibiou **(qui aime bien la fin de mon chap 14, mici!!)

- **Ley **(of course! à quand la suite d'Androgyne?? et ton OS HPDM??)

- **elle sid** (faut VRAIMENT que je me reconnecte!! tu me manques TT)

- **tite fille fan** (qui a adoré mon prologue -toute fière- XD)

- **lise261 **(qui m'a laissé une reviews sur chaque chapitres alors qu'elle était arrivée en plein milieu de l'histoire! merci à toi!!)

- **Ewilan Potter **(ah ah... surprise... comment traitera-t-il ses parents?? XD)

- **diabolo citron** (qui aime bien la blague XD... que la blague? TT XD)

- **francol **(qui ne m'a mis qu'une reviews mais que je pardonne!! après tout, c'est un (un??) lecteur assidu XD)

- **zaika **(qui veut à tout prix la suite mdr)

- **adenoide **(qui lis bcp de mes fic! merci!!)

- **Sinien **(qui trouve Harry et Draco trop mignon lol)

- **honey1607 **(ah ah... surprise... XD),

- **Yona **(qui aime mon Draco qui parle sans respirer lol),

-** petite-abeille** (dont j'adore le blog!!: harrypotterslash. skyrock. com)

- **Himiki-Sama** (qui aime bien l'idée du manoir (au moins une! lol) et qui aime bien se mettre à genoux pr moi XD)

- **Ludwig **(merci pr mon grand-père! et d'avoir aimé aussi lol)

- **LILY003 **(qui aime bien mes rôles renversés lol)

- **meliy **(qui aime bien mon jeu des énigmes mdr)

- **moji **(à qui j'ai déjà répondu par e-mail lol, mais oui, je viens bien du 67! de Strasbourg plus précisément)

- **Zelda-sama** (qui voulait à tt prix la suite mdr)

- **Bayla **(qui trouve mon chap 5 intéressant XD)

- **lilie dijonctay** (qui m'a fait un tas de compliment -rougit-)

- **MisseCC **(lol, c'est pas grave et qui aime Manau -enfin une!! p-)

- **devilangel **(qui est heureuse que Harry s'éloigne de Ginny (comme ns toutes je crois) et qui a faillit se mettre à pleurer parce que Harry partait seul à l'aventure mdr)

-** nyo #1** (lol, et oui, le morse prenait pas les accents -.-')

- **Egwene Al'Vere** (qui a adopté ma fic -est émue-)

- **Maiionette **(lol... ne SURTOUT pas penser à Schrek mdr)

- **Yumi **(HPDM POWA!! lol, heureuse qu'elle te plaise!!)

- **Fearless Girl** (voui je sais... je fais mes chapitres trop courts! dsl TT)

- **Nekochan Mihiru** (qui sait? peut-être que Draco est légèrement maso lol)

- **DeadPsycho-MP** (voui, je sais ça fait bizarre p)

- **Kitsune77 **(ouais!! je fais partie des exceptions!! -trop contente- et qui tout sur l'histoire! -très émue-)

- **elise lafouinemanga** (qui arrête pas de me complimenter -rougit-)

- **Witchia **(heureuse que ça te plaise!!)

- **crystal d'avalon** (voui je sais, il y a quelques incohérences -.-" je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire!)

- **lilyp **(qui attend mes suites lol)

- **Sylfe **(qui aime bien mon début mdr)

- **Love Gaara of the Sand **(qui me laisse régulièrement des reviews, merci!!)

- **inukami 27** (qui m'a fait bcp de compliments -rougit-)

- **Darana **(lol! merci de m'avoir prévenue que t'en faisais une du mm genre)

- **calice45 **(qui aime bien mon début)

**C'est ds ces moments là qu'on se rencontre qu'on a plein de reviews (faire ça à 11 heure du soir -.-") C'est pas à tt les chapitres que je le ferais (j'me suis dit, syons fous (ou plutôt folle) et écrivons un mot de remerciement à tous ceux qui ont postés... j'suis vraiment folle!!)  
**

**Un gros câlin à toutes (tous?? ) parce que ça me fait super plaisir tt ce que vous m'écrivez!! Merci aussi aux lecteurs fantômes (même si je préfère une reviews mais bon...)**

**music67love**


	16. Que de péripéties!

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**claire**: Pour Voldemort c'est un peu rapé... Sorry, mais il vivra jusqu'au bout. XD Pour Ginny, ne t'en fais pas, je me suis déjà mise d'accord avec sati-san, elle souffrira niark niark. Ne t'en fais pas les magnifiques (parce qu'ils sont plus que beaux XD) garçons s'en remettront de Ginny lol.

**Ley**: Mais de rien... Et puis, on ne peux pas avoir des lemons tout le temps hein? lol, C'est était presque hein quand même mdr. Pfff... Tu venais juste de sortir de vacs? Mais c'est pas juste!! lol... J'attends ton OS HPDM avec impatience!!

**elle sid**: Je veux bien leur dire de venir chez toi, mais bon, je ne suis pas sûr de résultat. Attends, on fait un test:** ALLEZ TOUS CHEZ ELLE SID!! L'adresse: cache-yaoi. over-blog. com** Voilà, c'est fait!! lol... J'vais essayer de me connecter plus souvent, promis!!

**aline**: Oh! Une lectrice fantôme qui reviews! lol, merci de me reviewer, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fic!!

**lady selene**: Comment résister à ces yeux là?? lol, La voilà ta suite et plus longue en plus!

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS!!**

* * *

**Que de péripéties !**

Ses bagages étaient faits et Hedwige dormait dans sa cage. Harry soupira et s'écroula sur le lit. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir, mais il était bien obligé. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira à nouveau. Devait-il aller dire au revoir à Malfoy ? Oui, il valait mieux. Comme ça, il ne s'inquiéterait pas au cas où il ne trouvait plus Harry. _''Mais t'est vraiment con mon vieux ! Pourquoi Malfoy s'inquiéterait-t-il pour toi ?''_ pensa le brun en s'engueulant mentalement.

Il se leva quand même et descendit d'un étage. _''Voyons... Deuxième étage, dernière porte à gauche...'' _se rappela Harry. Dernière porte, dernière porte... Il fallait y aller pour la trouver ! Le couloir était immense et il fallut à Harry au moins dix minutes pour arriver au bout. Il se demanda comment son hôte faisait s'il était extrêmement fatigué. _''Bah, il doit sûrement transplaner.''_ pensa-t-il.

Une fois en face de la porte, il ne sus quoi faire. Son courage s'était comme évaporer devant la porte en bois. Au moins de cinq minutes de cogitation intérieur, il leva le poing pour toquer, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître son hôte, visiblement surpris de le voir là.

Ils se dévisagèrent et Harry resta le poing en l'air deux minutes supplémentaires avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot à rester ainsi.

« Oui ? » demanda Draco, méchamment.

« Je... euh... Je voulais juste te dire que je partais. »

« Très bien. Au revoir. »

Sur ce, Draco rentra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Harry soupira, avant de remonter chercher ses affaires et transplaner au château familial.

* * *

« Harry ! »

Ginny fut la première à le voir, alors qu'il venait de transplaner devant la grille du château. Harry ouvrit la grande grille et, avec tous ses bagages, avança jusqu'à la porte principale. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y parvenir que, déjà, Ginny lui sautait dessus, l'embrassant avec effervescence.

Harry en lâcha ses bagages et enlaça Ginny, avant de la faire tournoyer dans les airs. Il était si heureux de la revoir ! Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas... Son parfum sentait trop la pomme, elle était trop légère, son baiser n'était pas assez... trop... enfin, il n'était pas à son goût et elle était trop... rousse.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » lui dit-elle lorsqu'ils eurent fini de s'embrasser.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » répondit le brun en la serrant encore plus fort contre lui.

A ce moment là, ses parents franchirent la Grande Porte.

« Harry ! » s'écria Nymphadora en se précipitant vers son fils.

Ginny se dégagea des bras de son aimé pour laisser Nymphadora enlacer Harry.

« Tu nous as manqué ! » fit-elle en serrant Harry contre elle.

« Maman... Tu m'étouffes ! » dit le brun en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte – trop – maternelle de sa mère.

Voldemort arriva à son tour et se contenta de lui toucher le bras affectueusement pour lui dire qu'à lui aussi il lui avait manqué. Peu après arrivèrent Hermione et Ron. Hermione lui sauta au cou et Ron lui donna une grande accolade.

« Où est Andrew ? » demanda Harry, étonné de ne pas le voir.

« Il est en cours avec Snape. »

« Le pauvre. » sourit Harry

« Bon, si on allait dans la salle commune que tu nous racontes ce qui c'est passé pendant ta mission ? » proposa Nymphadora, en lui prenant le bras.

« Ron et toi, venez dans ma chambre à minuit. Et pas un mot ni à Andrew ni à Ginny. » murmura Harry lorsqu'il passa près d'Hermione.

Celle-ci acquiesça et le suivit dans la grande salle commune.

* * *

Minuit précise. Deux coups se firent entendre et Harry se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir à ses meilleurs amis.

Il avait réussit à semer Ginny avant la fin de la réunion, sinon elle lui aurait demandé si elle pouvait dormir avec lui et il n'avait pas eu envie de chercher une quelconque excuse bidon.

Une fois ses amis installés confortablement sur le canapé devant un feu de cheminée plus qu'agréable, Harry prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit. Il leur raconta comment il avait trouvé le message codé, comment il était arrivé au Manoir, ce qu'il y avait fait, ce ou cette ''Vengeress'' avec qui son hôte parlait...

« Vengeress ? Tu as bien dit Vengeress ? » le coupa Hermione.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. » grogna Harry, en colère d'avoir été interrompu dans son récit.

« Ce nom me dit quelque chose... Je l'ai lu dans le compte-rendu des Mangemorts sur l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Il me semble que c'est une femme... »

« Ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas intéressant ce que tu dis chérie, mais j'aimerai bien savoir la suite de l'histoire d'Harry moi. » l'interrompit Ron.

Hermione grogna un peu, mais laissa Harry continuer. Ce dernier leur avoua ce qui s'était passé pendant ses 15 ans, puis le baiser de son hôte et le fait qu'ils avaient presque couchés ensembles. Il omit juste de leur dit le nom de son hôte. Aux mots ''presque couchés ensembles'', Ron avait élevé subitement la voix et s'était même levé du canapé, visiblement très en colère.

« Tu quoi ? »

« Ron... Calme-toi, je t'en prie. » le supplia Hermione.

« Que je me calme ? Il a faillit tromper ma soeur ! Et avec un mec en plus ! »

« Ron... Il faut le comprendre, il... »

« Il quoi ? Il n'a pas d'excuses ! Je me demande comment Ginny réagira quand je lui dirais ce que tu lui as fait ! »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » s'écria le brun, « Je suis fiancée avec elle je te rappelle ! »

« Ca ne t'as pas dérangé plus que ça quand tu as faillit coucher avec un mec ! » siffla Ron

« Je tiens à elle ! » cria Harry

« Je m'en fous ! » hurla Ron, « Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! C'est ma soeur merde ! »

« Ron ! » cria Hermione, dans une tentative vaine de calmer son petit ami.

« Tu... n'es... qu'un sale... pédé ! » siffla Ron, comme si dire ces mots lui brûlait la langue. « Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi ! »

Et sur ce, il sortit de la chambre d'Harry.

« Ron ! » cria le brun, mais c'était trop tard : la porte venait juste de se refermer derrière le rouquin.

Désespéré, Harry mit la tête entre ses mains. Il venait de perdre son meilleur ami, son frère... Mais que faisait-il en ce moment ? D'abord il trompait Ginny, puis il faisait souffrir Malfoy et maintenant son meilleur ami l'abandonnait.

« Tu... Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner, hein Hermy ? » demanda Harry.

Sa voix ressemblait à celle d'un enfant apeuré. Il ne fallait pas qu'Hermione ne l'abandonne ! Si Ginny était au courant, elle le lâcherait sûrement. Et il n'osait même pas imaginer quelle serait la réaction d'Andrew lorsqu'il saurait qu'Harry n'était pas son vrai frère et, qu'en plus, il était le fils de partisans de la Lumière, tués par Voldemort.

« Où as-tu été chercher une idée pareille ? Qu'importe ce que tu fais, tu resteras toujours mon ami ! » déclara la jeune femme en prenant Harry dans ses bras. « Quand à Ron, il reviendra bientôt tu verras. Il était juste un peu énervé, mais sa passera. »

Harry s'accrocha à son amie et se mit à pleurer. Que se passait-il dans sa vie en ce moment ? Pourquoi tout était à ce point chamboulé ? Il y a un mois, Voldemort et Nymphadora étaient ses parents, il était fou amoureux de Ginny, Andrew était son frère et ils se chamaillaient sans cesse, Ron et lui étaient comme des frères...

Lorsqu'il eu finit de pleurer, il se détacha d'Hermione.

« Est-ce que je pourrais te poser une question Harry ? » demanda Hermione, hésitante.

« Je t'en prie. Au point où j'en suis... »

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que cet homme qui t'a ''recueillit'', est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie, les yeux grands ouverts. L'aimait-il ? A vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. Il ressentait un petit je-ne-sais-quoi pour lui c'est vrai, mais... est-ce de l'amour ?

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua-t-il

Il y eu un petit silence, où chacun regardait la cheminée.

« Il... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. » dit soudain Harry

« Je t'écoute. »

Il lui raconta la vérité sur ses parents et la rencontre avec son parrain. Son amie le regardait, effaré.

« Et tu dis qu'ils s'appelaient ''Potter'' ? » demanda Hermione.

« C'est ce que Sirius et Malfoy m'ont... »

« Malfoy ? » s'écria soudainement la jeune femme.

« Heu... Oui... »

« C'est celui avec qui tu as faillit coucher ? »

« Oui. » répondit Harry, les joues rouges de gêne.

« Mais c'est... Ouah ! »

« Ouah ? » répéta Harry, incrédule.

« Tu sais que c'était un des plus beaux partis d'Angleterre jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre que ses parents et lui faisaient partis de l'Ordre ? »

« Un des plus beaux partis ? » répéta Harry

« Oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu as comme chance ! » fit la brunette, les yeux pétillants.

« Comme chance ? Tu appelles ça de la chance ? J'ai appris que mes vrais parents avaient été tués par celui que j'appelle ''père'' et toi tu trouves que j'ai de la chance ? » s'écria le brun, énervé.

« Toi es relatif, c'est certain. » répondit Hermione.

Puis, voyant que Harry avait toujours l'air énervé, elle ajouta :

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire, tu le sais bien ! Je disais que tu avais de la chance d'avoir été avec Malfoy, c'est tout ! Ne monte pas immédiatement sur tes grands chevaux ! »

« Je ne monte pas sur mes grands chevaux ! » s'exclama le brun.

« Ah oui ? Et que fais-tu ? »

« Rien ! Je ne fais strictement rien ! »

« Ce que tu peux être susceptible parfois ! »

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendants quelques secondes, sans sourciller, puis Harry se mit à sourire, ce qui fit sourire Hermione à son tour.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive jamais à rester en colère contre toi ? » demanda le brun, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

« Parce que je suis parfaite et que personne ne peux résister à mon charme naturel ! »

Harry se mit à rire devant le faux air suffisant qu'arborait la brune. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer !

« Je t'aurais bien proposé de dormir avec moi ce soir, mais si un elfe de maison nous voit... » s'excusa Harry.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je connais ton père... Enfin je veux dire le Lord. » dit Hermione en souriant.

« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ? » proposa Harry, « On prendra la cape d'invisibilité si tu veux. »

« Mais dis-moi Harry ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit, un jour, que tu n'avais jamais su d'où provenait cette cape ? » s'exclama tout à coup Hermione.

« Heu si... Pourquoi ? »

« Mais alors... » commença-t-elle

« Alors... ? »

« Demain il faudra que j'aille vérifier quelque chose. » s'exclama Hermione en disparaissant dans le couloir.

« Tu ne voulais pas que je te raccompagne ? » cria Harry.

« Nan ça ira ! »

Harry haussa les épaules et alla se coucher. Qu'il était fatigué par Merlin !

**OooOooO**

« Harry ! J'ai trouvé ! » s'écria Hermione, quelques jours plus tard, alors que le brun était dans les serres regardant la neige tomber, seul.

Pour son plus grand malheur, Ron lui faisait toujours la gueule, mais il ne semblait pas avoir dit à Ginny ce qu'il avait faillit faire avec Malfoy, ce qui rassurait grandement le brun. Ginny, quand à elle, continuait de le coller toujours autant, même plus qu'avant. Il avait réussit à être seul uniquement parce que la rousse avait cours.

« Trouvé quoi ? » demanda Harry, lorsqu'Hermione s'assit à côté de lui.

« Je crois savoir à qui appartenait la cape. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Harry, intéressé.

Cette cape, il l'avait découverte le jour de ses six ans, devant la porte de sa chambre. Il n'y avait rien écrit, si ce n'est ''Fais-en bonne usage.'' Harry n'en avait jamais parlé à son père, c'était son secret, seuls Hermione et Ron étaient au courant.

« J'ai fait une recherche à la bibliothèque sur les capes d'invisibilité. Dans le livre, ils disent que les capes d'invisibilité ne tiennent qu'une dizaine d'année et qu'au bout de tout ce temps elles commencent à se détériorer, le tissu devient rèche et devient visible par endroits. Or la tienne est toujours en excellent état. J'ai donc supposé que s'en était une vrai, qui devait appartenir à une famille très riche et très ancienne. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant et Harry attendit avec impatience qu'elle continue sa petite histoire. Puis, voyant qu'elle n'était pas pressée de parler, il dit :

« Ben, continu, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

« Rien. » fit son amie en souriant, « Je me suis donc penchée sur les familles riches plutôt anciennes, puisque ta cape est ancienne. Peu de familles ne possédaient de capes d'invisibilité, sauf une... »

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau, un sourire au bout des lèvres.

« T'as décidé de me faire poirauté, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry

« C'est ça oui. Mais bon, je vois que tu n'es pas très patient. »

Harry lui tira la langue et Hermione rie.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais te dire ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Un nouveau silence. Harry songea que sa meilleure amie ferait mieux de se dépêcher où il serait capable de l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

« J'ai découvert qu'une seule famille possédait une cape d'invisibilité comme la tienne. Il s'agit d'une famille de sangs-purs appelés ''Potter''. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Harry, avec sa propre salive. « Tu veux dire... Que cette cape appartenait à mon père biologique ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je dis. »

« Mais... ? Comment a-t-elle fait pour atterrir devant la porte de ma chambre ? »

« C'est peut-être ton parrain qui l'a déposé ? » suggéra Hermione.

« Je ne pense pas, il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas où je me trouvait avant l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Et puis, il était à Azkaban à ce moment-là. »

« Malfoy ? »

« Il n'avait que six ans ! Comment veux-tu qu'il réussisse à aller dans le château ? » dit Harry, « C'était peut-être ses parents. » ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

« Peut-être... Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit eux. D'après ce que j'ai lu, les Malfoys et les Potter se détestaient. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ton père aurait donné sa cape à quelqu'un qu'il détestait. »

« Tu marques un point. » fit Harry, « Mais je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autres. »

« Je n'en ai aucunes idées. C'était quelqu'un envers qui ton père avait confiance et qui, en même temps, avait l'opportunité de rentrer au château. »

Harry remua la tête de désespoir. Il ne voyait vraiment pas qui ça pouvait être.

« Harry... » commença Hermione, hésitante.

Le ton de sa meilleure amie fit relever la tête au brun.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu aimes encore Ginny ? »

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » fit Harry sur la défensive.

« Parce que tu deviens de plus en plus bizarre quand elle est là. Avant, tu la serrais régulièrement dans tes bras, tu l'embrassais... Maintenant, on dirait que tu cherches à l'éviter, autant de l'embrasser que de la voir. »

« Je... » fit Harry.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. Il aimait Ginny, mais peut-être pas de la bonne manière. Il aimait discuter avec elle, mais, lorsqu'il l'embrassait, il pensait à Malfoy.

« Je l'aime... Mais pas comme il le faudrait. Je veux dire, j'aime parler avec elle, elle est toujours aussi drôle mais... quand je l'embrasse, je pense à Malfoy. Ce n'est vraiment pas normal. »

Hemrione sourit, indulgente. Ce ne devait pas être facile pour lui en ce moment ! Entre ses obligations – se marier avec Ginny lorsque cette dernière sera majeure – et son coeur – qui lui, aimait Malfoy – Harry avait vraiment de quoi être dérouté.

« Est-ce que Ron te parle, à toi ? » demanda Harry, toujours aussi peiné que son ami ait réagit comme ça l'autre fois.

« Oui, mais j'ai l'impression que tu lui manques. Il est très irascible en ce moment. Tu devrais essayer de parler avec lui. »

« C'est lui qui a réagit comme un idiot ! Ce n'est pas à moi de faire le premier pas ! » s'écria Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête. Les hommes ! Aucuns des deux ne voulaient faire le premier pas, rejetant chacun la faute sur l'autre. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'ils se parlent à nouveau !

« Tu peux comprendre non ? Tu lui as avoué que tu as trompé sa soeur avec un mec, il n'allait pas te sauter au cou non plus. »

« Parce qu'en plus tu prends sa défense ? Il m'a traité de pédé ! »

« Harry... » tenta Hermione.

« Harry ! Hermione ! » cria une voix, au loin.

Le brun et son amie tournèrent la tête d'un seul et même mouvement. Ginny était en train de courir pour aller les retrouver.

« Ginny ! » fit le brun un faux sourire accroché aux lèvres, lorsque cette dernière arriva à côté d'eux, encore essoufflée.

« Salut Ginny. » la salua Hermione.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? » demanda la rousse.

« Oh, de rien de spécial. » répondit Harry, à la va-vite.

Ginny lui sourit et se lova dans ses bras, heureuse. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, parlant de tout et de rien à regarder la neige tomber.

« Harry ! » s'écria Andrew en pénétrant dans la serre, essoufflé.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry, alors que son frère courrait pour les rejoindre.

« Père vous attends, Ginny et toi. » fit ce dernier, haletant.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Père veut régler quelques détails pour le mariage. »

« Le... mariage ? » s'étrangla Harry, « Mais il n'est pas prévu avant un ou deux ans. »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » demanda Ginny, surprise, « Le mariage aura lieu le jour de mes dix-sept ans. »

« Mais c'est dans... »

« Deux mois. » termina Hermione, peinée. Harry n'aimait pas Ginny et pourtant il serait obligé de se marier avec elle...

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Alors... Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? Vous aimez bien le revirement pour le mariage? -pas taper- **

**Vous avez vu? J'ai fait un effort, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents et, en plus, il arrive assez tôt!**

**music67love**


	17. Retourner chez Malfoy

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**l****ady selene**: lol, je crois bien que tu n'es pas la seule! XD

**claire**: Tu crois? o.O Ca me fait plaisir ça! -rougit- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry ne se mariera pas avec Ginny! XD

**Ley**: mdr, pauvre Voldemort qui fait chier tout le monde XD (enfin, je dis pauvre... lol) Mais non , mais non, tu n'es pas bête... Juste epu intelligente XD (rooh... J'rigole!!) panpan cul cul la fesse? Maieuh! Ca fait mal ça! -boude- XD Bon, pour l'éviter, je vais essayrer (aïeuh!) bon, je vais FAIRE un revirement de situation... Mais bon, ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant! XD

**Lisou**: Ouh la longue reviews! o.O Alors... Bon, je peux comprendre que tu n'aimes pas Ginny (d'ailleurs je crois que personne ne l'aime ds ma fic, je sais pas pk XD) mais Ron... Bon, c'est vrai qu'il a (un peu) merdé, mais il va largement se rattrapé ds ce chapitre! Dray refait une petite apparition à la fin, mais il sera nettement plus présent ds le prochain chapitre!

**aline**: Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'ai pas du tout mal prit! Je sais que l'autre chapitre était moyen (d'ailleurs celui-là est pire, je l'aime pas! TT), mais bon, comme dit, c'était un passage obligé (comme celui-là d'ailleurs)

**elle sid**: Nan nan nan! Ze veux pas! TT Ze suis gentille moi! XD

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS SI GENTILLES REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Retourner chez Malfoy**

« Hermione ! »

La jeune femme s'arrêta, surprise et se retourna, pour voir son meilleur ami courir vers elle.

« Oui ? »

« Rejoins-moi dans la salle sur demande dans dix minutes. »

« Pourquoi dans dix... »

« Harry ! » cria Ginny, à l'autre bout du couloir.

« J't'y retrouverai. » murmura le brun, avant de se retourner vers Ginny et de crier : « J'arrive ! »

**OooOooO**

_Dix minutes plus tard :_

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda Hermione, alors que son meilleur ami venait d'arriver, essoufflé.

« Attends... Je reprends... Mon souffle. » haleta-t-il en s'affalant sur les oreillers posés à terre.

Une semaine était passée depuis que Harry avait su qu'il devrait bientôt se marier. Il avait bien tenté de demander à son père de repousser un peu le mariage, prétextant que sa mission lui prenait du temps, mais son père avait été catégorique. Ce sera dans deux mois. Point.

« En faite, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. »

« Pour ? »

« Il faut que je retourne chez Malfoy. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Hermione. « Mais je croyais qu'il t'avait renvoyé de chez lui ? »

« C'est ce qu'il a fait, en effet. »

« Mais... Je ne comprends plus très bien, là. » fit la brunette.

« Sirius m'a dit que, si j'avais besoin de le contacter, il fallait que je demande à Malfoy. Or, comme tu as dû le remarquer, je ne suis plus chez Malfoy et je ne peux donc plus contacter mon parrain. »

« Mais... Pourquoi veux-tu le contacter ? »

« J'ai besoin de savoir où mes parents vivaient et qui m'a donné la cape d'invisibilité de mon père. »

« Et tu crois qu'il pourra t'aider ? »

« J'espère. »

Il y eu un petit blanc, durant lequel Hermione se dit que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Mais bon, Harry était son ami et puis, il savait sûrement ce qu'il faisait.

« Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide ? »

« Je voudrais que tu me couvres. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, la première fois, j'ai dit à mes parents que j'étais chez tous le temps en train de poursuivre ''L'Ombre Blanche'' et que je ne restais jamais au même endroit. Ce genre d'excuses ne marchera pas deux fois. »

« Bon... Alors que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« Et bien, il faudrait que tu... »

* * *

« Père, mère... Voilà, Ron et moi avons décidés de partir en vacances pendant une semaine. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Nymphadora. « Mais... Pourquoi ? »

« En faite, nous avons décidés d'enterrer la vie de garçon d'Harry. » déclara Ron, quelque peu à contre-cœur.

En effet, il n'avait toujours pas digéré qu'Harry ai trompé sa sœur avec un mec. Mais Hermione, à force de persuasion, avait réussit à la faire changer d'avis. Et puis, il devait bien avouer que ses parties de rigolades avec Harry lui avaient manquées.

« Et vous n'emmenez pas Andrew ? » s'étonna le Lord.

_''Merde !''_ pensa Harry, _''Andrew ! Et il n'est pas au courant !''_

« Bien sûr que si père... Mais nous ne lui avons pas encore demandé. »

« Je veux bien vous accorder cette sortie, mais je veux avoir de vos nouvelles au moins une fois par semaine ! »

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent, puis quittèrent la Salle du Trône.

« Tu vas mettre Andrew au courant ? » demanda le roux, perplexe.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il n'est pas mon vrai frère ! »

« Alors, que vas-tu lui dire ? »

« Ce que j'ai dit à mon père... Enfin au Lord. Nous allons fêter mon enterrement de vie de garçons. »

« Tu ne devrais pas lui mentir... »

« Et tu proposes quoi d'autre ? »

« Rien. » fit Ron en baissant la tête. Il avait oublié que son meilleur ami se mettait, lui aussi, facilement en colère. Et il n'avait vraiment plus envie de se battre avec lui. En faite, il plaignait Harry autant qu'il plaignait sa sœur. Harry parce qu'il vivrait avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas autant qu'il aura dû. Et Ginny parce qu'elle vivrait avec un homme qui ne l'aime pas comme elle, elle l'aime.

**OooOooO**

« Andrew, ça te dirai qu'on se fasse une sortie tous les trois pendant une semaine ? » demanda Harry à son frère, lorsque Ron et lui le croisèrent dans les couloirs.

« Si ça me dirait ? » s'exclama le brun, « Et comment ! Mais... Tu as eu l'autorisation de père ? »

« Un peu mon n'veu ! Il a dit oui. »

« YES ! » s'écria Andrew, excité, « Une semaine entre hommes uniquement ? »

« Exact. »

« Et en quel honneur ? »

« L'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Harry. » fit Ron, en parlant pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

« Héhé... Y aura des filles ? »

« Evidemment ! Ça s'rait pas un enterrement digne de ce nom si y'en avait pas ! Mais pas un mot à père, hein ? »

« Tu m'prends pour qui mon canard ? »

« Pour une punaise ! »

Et ils se mirent à rire, Ron quelque peu à côté de la plaque et ce dernier pria Merlin pour que ça ne se passe pas comme ça tout au long du voyage.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les bagages étaient faits et tous trois attendait que leurs parents veuillent bien les lâcher pour pouvoir partir.

« Et tu mettras bien ton pull, hein mon poussin ? »

« Oui maman. » marmonna Ron, alors que Mrs Weasley le serrait à l'étouffer.

Derrière elle, les jumeaux s'amusaient à l'imiter.

« Oui mon poussin, n'oublie surtout pas ton pull couleur caca d'oie. » railla Fred.

« Je l'ai cousue en pensant à la couleur de tes yeux, mon dragée surprise. » railla, à son tour, George.

Ron leur envoya une regard glacial et ne se préoccupa plus d'eux.

Hermione vint l'embrasser, de même que Ginny. Quand à Harry et Andrew, Nymphadora les serra dans ses bras tours à tours et le Lord se contenta d'une tape amicale. Hermione et Ginny embrassèrent Harry et ils purent – enfin – partir.

**OooOooO**

« Ouah ! » s'exclama Ron, alors qu'ils venaient de transplaner dans un hôtel quatre étoiles, en Californie. « Ça c'est ce que j'appelle de l'hôtel ! »

« Que veux-tu mon pote, on ne refuse rien aux fils du Lord ! »

Mais le hall n'était rien par rapport à leur suite : un gigantesque salon avec une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la piscine, trois chambres avec chacune leur salle de bain privée avec jacuzzi et un bar contenant toutes sortes d'alcool.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! » s'écria Ron en se précipitant dans la première chambre à sa portée, où il se jeta sur le lit.

Les affaires leurs ont été montées et le groom leur avait donné une carte des menus qu'ils pouvaient commander à n'importe quel moment.

« Je le sens aussi ! Père a été trop cool sur ce coup là ! » fit Andrew en se jetant lui aussi sur un lit.

« Bon, ben j'imagine qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre la dernière chambre ? »

« C'est ça vieux. » lui répondit Ron, joyeux.

Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires, puis se retrouvèrent dans le salon, assis sur l'immense canapé. La soirée se passa à parler de filles, de Quidditch et de tous autre sujets de conversations typiquement masculins et à manger des pizzas. Ils s'apprêtèrent à commencer une quatrième pizza, lorsqu'Harry déclara qu'il allait se coucher parce qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon vieux ? » demanda Ron, inquiet. Puis, un clin d'œil discret du brun lui fit comprendre qu'en réalité il n'avait pas mal, mais qu'il voulait aller voir Malfoy.

« J'ai un peu mal au ventre, je vais me coucher. Mais continuez sans moi. »

« Comme tu veux. » fit son frère en haussant les épaules : après tout, il restait encore 7 jours !

Harry s'enferma donc dans sa chambre et transplana au Manoir Malfoy. Il arriva devant la lourde porte en chêne et, après quelques secondes d'hésitations, se décida à toquer.

« Jedu... Euh, Potter? » fit Draco lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

Harry fut un peu surpris que le blond ouvre lui-même la porte mais ne dit rien, après tout il n'était pas là pour ça.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

« Non. »

« S'il te plaît Malfoy. _Draco_... »

A l'entente de son prénom, l'autre sembla se radoucir quelque peu et le laissa entrer. Ils marchèrent côtes à côtes, sans se parler, jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

« Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? »

« Je... J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Je vais me marier et... »

« Et quoi ? Tu ne me demandes quand même pas d'être ton témoin ? » le coupa Draco.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! »

« Quoi alors ? »

« Je... J'aimerai que tu m'aides à savoir où ont vécu mes vrais parents. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderai Potter. » répliqua le blond d'une voix glacial.

Harry soupira. Apparemment, Draco était du genre rancunier. Alors, pour essayer de se faire pardonner, il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Je sais, je sais: chapitre de merde... Franchement, je ne l'aime pas du tout! Mais bon, fallait bien en passer par là. A vrai dire, j'ai eu un énorme blanc sur la façon que Hermione prendrai pour couvrir Harry... Finalement elle n'a eu qu'à convaincre Ron XD**

**Je vous assure qu'il se passera nettement plus de choses dans le prochain chapitre... Une ch'tite exclu? Allez hop, pourquoi pas? Et bien, il se pourrait que Harry et Draco se rapproche un peu plus qu'avant... Mais chut! C'est une surprise! XD**

**Une ch'tite reviews pour encourager l'auteur à écrire quelque chose de bien la prochaine fois?**

**music67love**


	18. Rapprochement

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**claire**: Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu l'aimes! La suite est là, je l'ai posté assez vite, tu as vu XD

**aline**: En effet, la suite promet XD La suite est juste là, j'ai suivit ton conseil XD

**Ley**: Héhé... Une crise cardiaque?? XD... J't'apporterai des fleurs à l'hôpital lol. Oui, j'aime bien couper au moment les plus... intéressants lol... Mais tu verras, tu ne devrais pas être déçue de cette suite! XD

**Lisou**: Je ne te réponds pas ici, vu que j't'ai envoyé un mail XD

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS GENTILLES REVIEWS QUI M'ONT REMONTE LE MORAL!**

* * *

**Rapprochement**

« Non mais tu es fout Potter ? » s'écria Draco en repoussant Harry. « Tu vas te marier j'te rappelle ! Et je ne tiens pas à passer pour la maîtresse ! »

« Tu es un homme. » ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.

« Ne joue pas sur les mots Potter ! Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire ! »

Le blond avait vraiment l'air en colère.

« Tu n'es pas ma... maîtresse. » tenta Harry.

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu es avec quelqu'un et moi je suis celui qui ne fait que causer des ennuis... Une sorte de deuxième choix, quoi. »

La voix du blond était comme tintée de tristesse et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tout comme il ne comprenait pas ses paroles. Pourquoi parlait-il de deuxième choix ?

« Tu n'es pas un deuxième choix pour moi... » dit Harry d'une voix douce.

Décidemment, le monde s'inversait. Maintenant c'était à Harry de rassurer Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis alors ? »

« Je... Tu es... »

C'est vrai, qu'était Draco pour lui ? Un ennemi ? Un ami ? Un amant ?

« Je suis... ? »

« Tu compte beaucoup pour moi. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire grand-chose. » murmura le blond.

A cet instant, Harry trouva que le blond avait l'air bien plus fragile qu'il ne se l'était imaginé avant.

« Je... Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. Enfin, expliquer ce que je ressens. Je... Quand j'ai revu Ginny – ma petite amie –, ses cheveux m'ont semblés trop... roux. Et elle sentait trop, je sais pas, trop la pomme. Avant, je croyais que c'était mon parfum préféré... Et elle avait trop de poitrine. Et ses lèvres n'étaient pas... comme les tiennes. » avoua Harry, quelque peu gêné.

« C'est une déclaration ? » demanda Draco, visiblement surpris.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses avant, tu sais... » dit Harry, pour toute réponse.

« Et ta... Ginny. Comment t'es-tu pris pour la séduire ? »

« Ginny ? Oh... Je ne l'ai pas séduite. Elle m'est tombé dessus. Et mon père – enfin Voldemort – voulait unir les Weasley et les Jedusor. L'opportunité était là, il l'a saisit. Et je pense... Je pense que je me suis laissé embrigadé, sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences. Jusqu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je croyais l'aimer. Mais... Tu m'as prouvé que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. »

« Est-ce une déclaration d'amour ? »

Le blond était de plus en plus surpris et il n'arrivait plus vraiment à cerner Harry.

« On... peut dire ça comme ça. »

Les joues d'Harry étaient rouges de gêne. Il n'avait jamais fait de grandes déclarations à personne, trouvant ça trop ''fleur beau''. Mais, à Draco, il avait eu l'envie d'en faire une. Il avait envie de lui dire exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je comprendrai que tu me déteste. » fit-il, doucement.

Il avait une véritable peur panique : celle que Draco l'abandonne. Il ne le connaissait que depuis peu de temps, mais il était déjà accro à lui. Il aimait tout en lui, autant ses remarques sarcastiques que son physique. Il lui arrivait assez souvent de s'ennuyer avec Ginny, de ne plus savoir quoi dire... Mais avec le blond, il était certain que ça n'arriverai jamais.

« Je devrai. » répondit Draco.

Il avait, semble-t-il, perdu sa colère.

« Mais, » reprit-il, « Je ne t'en veux pas... Enfin pas vraiment. Je veux dire... Je pense savoir ce que ça fait d'être promis à quelqu'un. »

« J'ai essayé de repousser le mariage, mais Voldemort ne veux pas. » fit Harry, comme pour se racheter. « Crois-moi que, si je pouvais, j'annulerai immédiatement ce foutu mariage ! »

« Je te crois. » répondit doucement Draco, en lui caressant la joue, tendrement.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement face à la caresse. Bientôt, ce fut des lèvres qui se posèrent sur la joue, à la place de la main, caressant la peau tendrement, avant de l'embrasser et de poser plusieurs baisers sur le cou, sur les paupières et, enfin, sur les lèvres.

Harry passa ses mains derrière le cou du blond et le serra contre lui. Le baiser se fit immédiatement plus chaud, plus sensuelle et la langue de Draco s'amusa à jouer avec celle du brun. Les mains de Draco passèrent sous le pull du brun et l'en débarrassa rapidement, ainsi que du pantalon et des chaussures et chaussettes. Seuls restaient le boxer et les vêtements du blond, ce à quoi Harry se dépêcha de remédier. Draco, pendant qu'il se faisait déshabiller, embrassait chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, chatouillant les côtes, mordillant les mamelons.

Harry eu beaucoup de mal à finir de déshabiller Draco, tant il gémissait et se tordait de plaisir, mais il en vint finalement à bout.

« C'est ta première fois ? » demanda Draco, en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille du brun et en caressant sa verge durcie, par-dessus le boxer.

Harry acquiesça, prenant trop de plaisirs pour être gêné – enfin pour le moment.

« Je... ai pas le droit... avant le mariage. »

« Ca a dû être difficile. » souffla le blond à son oreille.

« Ben... pas... tellement... »

« Hé mais... Pas le droit avant le mariage ? Ça veut donc dire qu'on doit arrêter ce qu'on doit faire, tous les deux. » fit Draco en souriant et en retirant sa main et sa bouche de là où elles étaient.

Harry grogna et se saisit violemment des lèvres de son amant.

« Rien à foutre... » souffla-t-il peu après, essoufflé par la vivacité du baiser.

« Dans ce cas... » murmura Draco. « Accroche-toi à moi. »

« Qu... ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question qu'il atterrit sur quelque chose de moelleux. Il regarda autour de lui : un lit.

« On est dans ta chambre ? » demanda Harry, intéressé.

Draco acquiesça et l'embrassa à nouveau. Les boxers tombèrent rapidement et leurs érections se touchaient à présent, ne faisant qu'augmenter leurs désirs. La pièce avait à présent la chaleur d'un désert et de la sueur était apparue sur les deux corps dénudés.

« Puisque c'est ta première fois, je vais t'éviter la douleur de la pénétration. » murmura Draco au oreilles du brun.

« Qu... Quoi ? Tu... Tu veux que je sois le... dominant ? »

« Exactement. »

Harry était quelque peu effrayé. Il avait tellement peur de mal faire !

« Ne t'en fais pas, je te guiderai. » souffla le blond, qui avait aperçut la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son amant.

« Mais je... »

« Chut... » murmura Draco en posant son doigt sur les lèvres pulpeuses du brun pour le faire taire.

Il l'embrassa doucement pour lui faire quelque peu reprendre confiance en lui, puis prit deux de ses doigts et les lécha sensuellement.

« Maintenant, fais pénétrer un de tes doigts en moi... »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait, gêné.

« Remue-le. »

Harry était de plus en plus gêné, et la couleur rouge sur ses joues n'étaient plus dûe à l'exitation, mais bien à la gêne.

« Mmm... Oui... Mets-en un deuxième. » haleta Draco et il poussa de légers soupirs de satisfactions à l'entrée de cet intrus en lui.

La gêne d'Harry disparaissait peu à peu. Draco avait l'air d'aimer ça.

« Retire-les. »

Harry obéi et Draco se leva, pour ensuite s'asseoir sur la verge dressée du brun **(1)**. Il descendit petit à petit et ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur lorsqu'il fut complètement assis. Inquiet, Harry essaya de se retirer, mais Draco refusa.

« C'est rien, t'en fais pas... C'est juste le début. »

Harry se releva à l'aide de ses coudes et embrassa le blond, tendrement, pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Draco lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et se mit à bouger. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite.

Les sensations que découvrit Harry en ce moment étaient indéfinissables. Cette chaleur et cet antre si étroit le faisait littéralement mourir de bonheur. Les gémissements rauques qui s'élevaient de la gorge du blond le rendait encore plus fous et, maladroitement, il tendit sa main jusqu'au sexe de son partenaire pour le masturber.

Draco était superbe à cet instant là, du moins du point de vue d'Harry et il réalisa soudain à quel point il lui était indispensable.

Ils jouirent presque simultanément, Harry en Draco et ce dernier entre leurs deux corps. Le blond se retira et s'effondra sur Harry, avant de remonter les couvertures sur leurs deux corps. Harry se lova contre le blond qui, lui, l'enserra de ses bras.

« Je crois... Je crois que je t'aime Malfoy. » murmura Harry avant de s'endormir dans les bras rassurants dudit Malfoy.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**(1) : J'suis sûre que vous saviez pas que c'est la position que je préfère XD**

* * *

**Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos gentilles reviews!**

**Gros bisous à vous, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre court mais citronné (ça compense XD)**

**Ah oui, je voulais aussi vous demander si ça ne vous dérange pas les 18 chapitres (parce que moi je trouve que ça fait beaucoup) et si vous continuerez à lire même si j'arrive jusqu'à 40? (parce que, vu la longueur des chapitres et l'avancée dans l'histoire, on devrai pouvoir y arriver aux 40 chapitres --')  
**

**music67love**


	19. Surprises

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**claire**: Mais oui qu'il l'aime! XD Pourrais-tu un jour ne plus aimé? Je ne pense pas non lol (non non, je ne me la pète pas XD) accro? Bien sûr, comment ne pas le devenir? (non! je ne ma la pète ABSOLUMENT pas XD) Si ils vont se marier? Héhé... Tu le verras plus tard XD

**Ley**: Oui, je sais, je suis trop conne -se tape la tête contre le mur et se récolte une superbe bosse XD- J'étais sûre que tu allais adoré (qui c'est qui arrête pas de me demander des lemons? XD) 40 chapitres ne te dérangent pas? Tant mieux alors XD

**elle sid**: Toi non plus, 40 chapitres ne te gêne pas?? Chouette xD Et ouais, t'as vu ça? Harry est dominant lol Pour le Harry un peu moins gêné, ça viendra au fur et à mesure... lol Et oui, je sais "fleur bleu"Mais le pire c'est que je le sais, mais, quand j'ai relu le chapitre, j'ai remplacé "fleur beau" par "fleur bleu" automatiquement dans ma tête XD

**aline**: 2 ou 3 petites choses? o.O C'est une énorme reviews que tu m'a laissé XD (mais ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire XD). Alors, pour répondre à ce que tu me dis: 1: Ca me fait très plaisir que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, et pas qu'à cause du lemon XD, 2: mais de rien, je voulais aussi poster rapidement de toute manière lol. Ca ne te dérange pas non plus qu'il y ai bcp de chapitres? Et ben c'est bon à savoir XD. Je sais, mes 2 derniers chapitres n'étaient pas géniaux, et celui-là non plus d'ailleurs, mais bon... Heureuse que tu aimes tout de même ma fic!

**miaka**: Heureuse que ça ne te dérange pas XD

**zelna**: Tu les suivras? merci bcp XD

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS ET MERCI DE CONTINUER A SUIVRE MON HISTOIRE, ÇÀ ME FAIT TRÈS PLAISIR!**

* * *

**Surprises**

Ce fut Draco qui s'éveilla le premier, un rayon de soleil lui chatouillant le bout du nez, et la vision qu'il eut en ouvrant les yeux valaient – pour lui – largement la peine de s'être fait réveiller. Harry et lui étaient dans la même position que lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis, le brun lové contre lui, mais leurs jambes étaient à présent enlacées. Harry était superbe lorsqu'il dormait ! _''Et lorsqu'il est réveillé aussi,''_ pensa Draco.

_ « Je crois... Je crois que je t'aime Malfoy. »_

Merlin que ces paroles lui avaient faits plaisir, surtout murmurées avec cette voix endormie. Draco sourit en y repensant et ne pu s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur le front du brun. Il remarque d'ailleurs qu'une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair y était posée. _''Bien sûr_, pensa-t-il à nouveau, _C'est sûrement la marque que lui a fait Voldemort lorsqu'il a voulut l'Avada Kedavré.''_

Il avait eu, tout d'abord, une sorte de haine à l'encontre du brun. En effet, son père n'arrêtait pas de le glorifier, de parler de lui, de lui dire que ce bébé avait réussit à survivre au sortilège de la mort. Draco avait grandit à travers Harry, poussé à faire de multiples entraînement pour être de plus en plus fort et pouvoir égaler la puissance magique qu'avait ce jeune homme – enfin d'après son père. Alors, lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans cette ruelle, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il était venu le rejoindre. L'objectif premier avait été de l'enlever – ou de le tuer – et de le rapporter à son père pour lui dire: _''Tu vois, je suis plus fort que lui. Est-ce que, maintenant, tu m'aimeras autant que lui ?''_

Bien sûr, cette attitude était puérile. Mais il avait tellement envie que son père l'admire, lui son propre fils, sa chair et son sang, autant – et plus – que ce simple étranger ! Puis ses plans avaient changés et il avait décidé de lui parler. Et, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il avait fait cette ''chasse au trésor''. Et maintenant l'héritier des Jedusor était là, dans ses bras, nu, et il respirait calmement. Et ce n'est plus de la haine qui étreignait le cœur du blond, mais un autre sentiment qu'il ne saurait encore nommé. Ou qu'il ne voulait _pas_ nommer.

« Tu pense à quoi ? » demanda Harry, en voyant l'air rêveur du blond.

« Hum ? Oh, à rien de spécial. » fit-il, avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres douces. « Bien dormi ? » ajouta-t-il, malicieux.

« Moi ? Superbement bien... » roucoula le brun.

Harry se surpris lui-même de sa répartie. Hier encore, il rougissait lorsqu'on lui parlait de sexe, et maintenant, c'était limite s'il en redemandait ! D'ailleurs, Malfoy semblait avoir compris, puisqu'il passa une de ses mains sur le sexe mou du brun.

« Draco... » gémit Harry alors que son sexe commençait à se durcir sous l'effet de l'excitation.

La main s'activa de plus en plus rapidement et Harry masturba le blond à son tour. Soudain, Harry se cambra et déversa sa semence dans la main de Malfoy et ce dernier fit de même. Un long baiser s'en suivit, avant qu'Harry ne demande l'heure.

« 10h30. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry, en se levant précipitamment.

« Hey... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Draco en le tenant fermement par le poignet.

« Je... » commença-t-il, en baissant la tête. Ça y est ! Il recommençait son comportement de gamin ! Mais Malfoy lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens...

« Tu ? »

« Pour pouvoir te rejoindre, j'ai dit à mon père que je m'octroyais une semaine de vacances pour enterrer ma vie de garçons... Avec Andrew et Ron. Et Andrew doit sûrement se demander où je suis maintenant ! »

« Tu te réveilles à quelle heure d'habitude ? »

« Euh... Vers les midi. »

« Dans ce cas, on a encore une heure et demi ensemble... Et je compte bien en profiter. » murmura Draco, sensuellement.

Un baiser bien plus chaud s'en suivit, mais Draco le stoppa assez rapidement – trop rapidement au goût d'Harry – pour ajouter, toujours aussi sensuellement :

« J'ai encore envie de toi, en moi... »

* * *

Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de partir, surtout après la matinée qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Draco.

« Reste avec moi aujourd'hui... » murmura le blond en passant une de ses mains sur le ventre du brun.

« Je ne peux pas... » fit Harry, tristement.

« Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que tu es malade ! »

« Draco... Je... J'aimerai beaucoup mais je leur ai promit qu'on se fera une semaine entre mecs... »

« Je vois... Tu les préfères à moi. »

La main du blond ne caressait plus le ventre d'Harry et il s'était retourné.

« Draco... Ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste que je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je pourrais profiter d'être avec Andrew avant qu'il ne me fasse la gueule. Parce que, quand il saura la vérité, il me fera la gueule à coups sûr. »

Draco ne répondit rien, mais un léger ''Grmph'' de sa part montra à Harry qu'il l'écoutait.

« Alors, même si ça ne te fais pas plaisir, c'est comme ça et j'en suis désolé. »

« Je comprends. » marmonna Draco.

Harry sourit, se leva se dépêcha de s'habiller. Puis il fit le tour du lit et embrassa tendrement le blond, qui s'était déjà endormit.

**OooOooO**

La semaine était presque terminée et Harry n'avait toujours pas avoué à Draco qu'il était venu le voir – principalement – parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir où vivaient ses parents avant de mourir.

Les journées en compagnie de son frère et de Ron se passaient bien, ils s'amusaient même beaucoup, même si Ron, en le voyant disparaître dans sa chambre, tirait quelque peu la gueule.

« On ne pourra bientôt plus se voir aussi souvent. » murmura Harry, alors qu'il était couché contre Draco, nu.

« Tu rentre bientôt chez toi ? »

Harry acquiesça. Cette idée ne lui faisait vraiment pas plaisir, mais il ne pouvait rester loin de chez lui indéfiniment.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. » dit soudain Draco en serrant Harry plus fort contre lui.

« Crois-moi, je n'en ai pas non plus envie. » répondit Harry, un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il ne voulait pas partir sans savoir ce que le blond ressentait pour lui.

« Draco... »

« Mmm ? » répondit ce dernier, occupé à parsemer le cou du brun de baisers.

« Je... Il faut que je sache. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? »

Draco arrêta ses baisers et releva la tête pour regarder Harry dans les yeux.

« Je... Tu... » commença-t-il.

« Tu ? Je ? » reprit Harry

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens. » fit Draco en baissant les yeux.

« Je vois... »

Les paroles du blond firent mal à Harry.

« Laisse-moi du temps Harry... Je... Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de savoir ce que je ressens ou non. »

Il y eu un silence gênant.

« D'accord... Mais dès que tu sauras ce que tu ressens pour moi, transplane dans ma chambre. »

« Comment est-ce que je saurais où est ta chambre ? » demanda Draco en relevant les yeux, heureux que le brun ai accepté de lui laisser du temps.

« Transplane dans le parc dans ce cas. Ou envoie-moi un hibou. »

Draco l'embrassa pour toute réponse.

« Draco... »

« Oui ? » demanda ce dernier, méfiant.

« Je... Si je suis venu te voir, c'est aussi parce qu'il faudrait que tu me rendes un service. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Voilà... Il faudrait que tu m'aides à savoir où vivaient mes parents. »

« Je devrai pouvoir faire ça... C'est sûrement écrit dans un des bouquins de mon père. »

« Merci ! Je t'adore ! » s'exclama Harry en embrassant Draco.

« Mais en contrepartie, il faudra que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi. »

« Ah oui ? Et quoi ? »

« Ça... » murmura Draco en emprisonnant à nouveaux les lèvres du brun.

**OooOooO**

Harry resta la journée entière avec Draco, revenant juste à l'hôtel pour dire à Andrew et Ron qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il préférait donc rester dans sa chambre, et seul. Ils passèrent la journée à faire l'amour et à discuter de tout et de rien. Harry ne s'était jamais aussi sentit aussi bien et aussi heureux qu'en ce moment précis. Puis vint le moment de partir, le moment le plus difficile pour les deux jeunes hommes qui ne réussirent pas à se lâcher.

« Draco... Il faut vraiment que je parte maintenant. » gémit Harry.

« Mais je ne veux pas... »

« Moi non plus. » soupira le brun en se détachant des bras rassurants de Draco, « Je reviendrai te voir dès que je peux. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. » fit Harry en embrassant tendrement Draco, avant de transplaner dans sa chambre.

« Ron ? Andrew ? Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger, je me sens mi... » fit le brun en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Harry se stoppa net devant ce qu'il voyait : Andrew et Ron, autrement dit son frère et son meilleur ami, étaient en train de s'embrasser à en perdre haleine, en plein milieu du salon de l'hôtel.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas génial, et je m'en excuse, mais la suite sera bcp plus intéressante (enfin j'espère --')  
**

**Une ch'tite reviews?**

**Gros bisous à vous et merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent envie de continuer mon histoire!**

**music67love**


	20. Retour At home

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**Yukimura**: lol, oui tu m'en a laissé deux XD... Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes autant cette histoire! Voilà la suite, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle te plaira!

**elle sid**: Mais c'est pas possible! Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi?? XD Contente que tu ais aimé ma fin XD, je pense qu'elle en a surprise plus d'une! mdr

**bibiou**: Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé mon chapitre! XD... Je suis sûre que tu ne t'attendais pas à la fin! :)

**zelna**: C'est sûr... Une petite pose, ça ne fait pas de mal XD La réaction d'Harry est juste en bas :)

**Ley**: Héhé... Surprise! mdr La réaction de Harry est juste là... Et puis, une dissert sur Ron et Andrew ne me dérange pas mdr

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS 3**

* * *

**Retour ''At home''**

« Harry... Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » fit piteusement Ronald Weasley lorsqu'il remarqua que son meilleur ami le regardait, et en se détachant précipitamment d'Andrew.

« Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois. » appuya Andrew.

« Je ne crois rien. Je ne fais que voir. Et je vois que vous vous embrassez. Andrew sort... Je parlerais avec toi plus tard. »

Dans ces moment-là, Harry était assez menaçant, et Andrew se dépêcha donc de lui obéir, assez heureux de ne pas recevoir les foudres de son aîné en premier.

« A nous deux Ron. » fit Harry, une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur son frère.

Le rouquin déglutit difficilement à l'entente de la voix de son ami.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu embrassais mon frère alors que tu es en couple avec Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, apparemment calme. Mais Ron le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête et que son ami ne tarderait pas à cracher sa colère – sur lui.

« Je... »

« Mais le pire, c'est que tu as osé me faire la gueule parce que j'ai trompé Ginny avec un mec, alors que toi tu te tapes mon frère ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir. » se défendit Ron.

« Ah oui ? Quelle est la différence ? »

« Tu trompe _ma_ sœur ! Et ton ''mec'' est un partisan de l'Ordre ! Il est _contre_ nous ! Ouvre les yeux cinq minutes Harry ! Tu ne peux _pas_ être avec lui ! »

« Je l'aime Ron ! Tu peux comprendre ça non ? Je l'aime ! Et toi, que ressens-tu pour Andrew ? »

« Heu... »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ? Pour te prouver que tu aimes les femmes ? Ou pour essayer avec un homme ? »

« Je m'ennuyais. » avoua Ron.

« Tu t'ennuyais ? Tu t'ennuyais ? C'est l'excuse la plus pitoyable que j'ai entendu depuis bien longtemps ! » hurla Harry, « Il est hors de question que tu revoies mon frère Ron ! Tu entends ? »

« Je ne suis pas sourd... » marmonna Ron.

« Dire que je croyais que tu étais mon meilleur ami... Tu me déçois Ron... » fit Harry avant de disparaître dans le couloir de l'hôtel pour aller se chercher quelque chose à manger. Après tout, faire l'amour ça creuse.

**OooOooO**

Andrew patientait dans le hall, angoissé. Il se doutait bien que son frère ne prendrait pas bien sa relation avec Ron, mais il l'aimait bordel ! Il en était tombé amoureux fou depuis trois ans... Au moment où il est sortit avec Hermione en faite. Hermione... Rien que ce prénom lui donne envie de gerber. Il hait cette fille. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle est gentille avec lui ! Il la hait... De tout son être, de toutes ses tripes. Il ne supporte pas ses petits sourires, ses grands gestes et ses airs de ''Miss-je-sais-tout''. Ça fait longtemps qu'il l'aurait tué, mais Ron l'aime tellement... Sans parler d'Harry. Et il ne peut résolument pas faire souffrir les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour lui.

« Ah, Andrew. » fit Harry en voyant son frère, assis sur un de ces immenses canapés dans le hall de l'hôtel.

« Harry... »

« Je... Je ne compte pas t'engueuler parce que tu es gay tu sais. » dit Harry en s'asseyant à ses côtés, « A vrai dire, j'aime moi-même un homme. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Andrew, surpris. « Mais... Tu vas te marier avec Ginny ! »

« Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? C'est père qui a décidé de ce mariage... »

« Je peux te comprendre. » dit Andrew, compatissant.

« Il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi as-tu demandé s'il y aura des filles alors que tu es gay ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas te dire que j'étais homo Harry ! Je pensais que tu allais mal le prendre. »

Il y eu une petite pause, avant qu'Harry n'ajoute :

« Ecoute Andrew... Ce que je vais te demander ne vas sûrement pas te plaire, mais j'aimerai que tu quittes Ron. »

« Quoi ? Tu... Tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête. Il aimerait bien, mais non.

« Il... Il ne ressent rien pour toi. Il aime Hermione... »

« Non. Non, c'est pas possible ! Il... Il m'aime... un peu. Il m'aurait pas embrassé sinon ! »

« Je... Je suis désolé Andrew. Mais... Il m'a avoué avant qu'il ne t'avait embrassé que parce qu'il s'ennuyait. »

« Non... »

Andrew était réputé pour être un dur à cuir, qui ne pleurait jamais. Mais là, il ne pus empêcher des larmes salées de couler le long de ses joues. Il y avait crut... L'espace d'un instant il y avait crut.

« Je l'aime Harry... »

« Je sais Andrew... Je sais. » murmura ce dernier en prenant son frère dans ses bras. Il savait que l'amour pouvait faire...

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, s'en foutant des passants et de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser. Ils étaient là, simplement entre frères. Puis vint le moment de se séparer et de retourner dans la chambre d'hôtel. Andrew passa devant Ron sans même lui accorder un regard et ce dernier s'en voulut lorsqu'il vit qu'Andrew avait les yeux rougis.

« Il a vraiment l'air mal au point. » fit-il remarquer.

« Il l'est. » dit Harry.

Il allait rejoindre sa chambre, lorsque Ron le retint par la manche.

« Tu... Tu ne diras rien à Hermione n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne comptais pas le faire. Contrairement à toi, j'essaye de ne pas faire de mal autour de moi. Du moins pas trop... » répondit le Fils des Ténèbres avant de disparaître dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires.

**OooOooO**

Ils transplanèrent au château un peu plus tard. Hermione et Ginny vinrent immédiatement les accueillirent, Ginny embrassant Harry et Hermione Ron. Le brun dû se retenir de s'essuyer les lèvres après le baiser plutôt baveux de la rousse, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire une gaffe. Il eu de la peine pour son frère, il l'avait nettement vu serrer les poings lorsqu'Hermione avait embrassé Ron. Il savait qu'il la détestait, mais elle n'y pouvait rien...

« Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ? Dîtes-nous tout ! » fit Ginny en tirant Harry et Andrew par la manche. « Vous n'avez pas trop maté j'espère ? »

« Voyons Ginny, tu nous connais, ce n'est pas notre style voyons ! » fit Ron, sans enthousiasme.

« Ça ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Si si... On est juste un peu fatigué. » s'empressa de dire Harry.

Hermione voyait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas bien, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, s'ils avaient un problème, c'étaient à eux de lui dire.

**OooOooO**

_Quelques jours plus tard :_

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il _fallait_ qu'il revoie Draco. Il était devenu une drogue pour lui, il était vital... Comme boire ou manger... Il se retourna à nouveau dans son trop grand lit trop vide. Il n'y a même pas quelques jours, il s'endormait contre son torse... _''Ne pense plus à ça Harry, tu te fais du mal.'' _Que faisait Draco ? Arrivait-il à dormir ? Se lassait-il de lui ?

Il en était là se son questionnement intérieur, quand un bruit le fit sursauter. Au bout du deuxième, il s'assit et saisit sa baguette, avant de murmurer un ''_Lumos_''. Il s'avança précautionneusement vers la fenêtre et l'entrouvrit pour apercevoir une ombre dans le parc. Il descendit de sa chambre, en faisant le moins de bruits possible. Il aurait bien transplané, mais le Lord a posé des sorts anti-transplanage dans tout le château. _''Connard,''_ pensa-t-il_. _A cause de lui, il était obligé de descendre de lui-même dans le parc.

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-il, une fois arrivé dans le parc.

Il eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir une ombre qu'une main lui cachait la vue pendant que des lèvres se posaient sur les siennes. Il reconnut tout de suite la personne et se laissa donc faire, demandant l'accès à sa langue, ce que ce dernier lui autorisa facilement.

« Tu m'as manqué Draco. » fit Harry en se lovant dans les bras du blond.

« Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi. Il fallait absolument que je te vois. » dit Draco en le tirant derrière un buisson.

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, leur désir trop longtemps refoulé. Leurs lèvres se lièrent rapidement, et ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, laissant leurs érections déjà proéminentes se caresser.

« Je te veux. » gémit Draco.

Harry mit alors un de ses doigts à l'intérieur du blond, mais ce dernier l'arrêta rapidement.

« Maintenant. »

« Mais... »

« Ça fait trop de nuits que je me branle en pensant à toi. J'en peux plus. »

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour à ces paroles, et il fit ce que Draco lui avait demandé, le collant contre un arbre avant de le prendre violemment. Le blond faillit crier de plaisir, mais se retint, ne voulant surtout pas ameuter les habitants du château.

« Attends... Je vais... Nous entourer d'un sort. Comme ça tu pourras crier ton plaisir... Je veux t'entendre crier. » fit Harry, en lançant un sort d'invisibilité, de silence et de chaleur autour d'eux (ils étaient tout de même en mars !)

Les vas-et-vient d'Harry se faisaient de plus en plus brutalement et les deux amants ruisselaient de sueur. Le brun avait mordu l'épaule de son amant et ce dernier griffait le dos mat d'Harry.

Après plusieurs va-et-vient, Draco jouit et Harry le rejoignit vite. Leurs jambes les lâchèrent et ils s'écroulèrent par terre, Draco toujours dans les bras du brun.

« Je t'aime Draco. » murmura Harry, en serrant son amant plus fort.

Ils se couchèrent plus confortablement, Draco la tête sur son épaule.

« Je ne suis pas venu uniquement parce que tu me manquais. » fit soudain le blond.

« Je suis déçu. » dit Harry en riant.

« J'ai découvert où tes vrais parents habitaient. »

**A suivre... **

* * *

**Voili voilou... XD Un nouveau chap de FDT un! XD... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de toutes vos reviews!**

**Gros bisous à vous (comment vont vos vacances? Où partez-vous? Moi je vais à Paris cette année!! XD)**

**music67love**


	21. Dismoi si j'dois partir ou pas xD

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**Mamzell' Halbiig**: Don't worry, la suite est là xD Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise!

**mireille**: Les 20 chapitres d'un coup? Ouah, ça a dû te prendre un sacré temps :-p. Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic te plais, la suite est juste là xD

**elle sid**: Alors, tes vacs au Cambodge? Ca c'est passé comment? (veux tout savoir XD) Bisous à toi sisid (o.O surnom de merde, mais bon...)

**Camille**: Je suis vraiment super heureuse que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire et de transcrire les sentiments (dans le même style, il y a Hanakaya qui développe bien les sentiments aussi XD).

**Ley**: Que de sentiments contradictoires xD... Et toi, comment ce sont passés tes vacs?

**adenoide**: Euh... o.O Comme je le disais au début, tout est inversé... Donc il n'y a plus vraiment de "bons" ni de "mauvais".

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS QUI, COMME D'HAB, ME FONT SUPER PLAISIR!**

* * *

**Dis-moi (si j'dois partir ou pas xD)**

A ces mots, le brun se releva à moitié et regarda Draco, une immense joie pétillant dans ses yeux verts.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Puisque je te le dis. » fit Draco en essayant de faire recoucher Harry sur lui, « Harry... Reviens. »

Le brun sourit et se recoucha, la tête sur le torse du blond.

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé les infos ? »

« Mmm... Dans un vieux livre de mon père. » murmura le blond, prêt à s'endormir.

« Dray ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Tu veux pas venir dormir dans ma chambre ? » demanda Harry, ensommeillé, en faisant ouvrir les yeux de Draco en grand.

« Et si quelqu'un entre ? »

« Peux pas... Je pose des sorts de verrouillage sur ma porte. »

« Dans ce cas... »

« Faut juste que... _(il bailla)_ tu t'habilles... Voldemort a posé des sorts anti-transplanage dans tout le château. »

« Fais chier... » fit le blond en baillant.

« Ouep... »

Un silence s'en suivit, flottant dans l'air entre les deux jeunes hommes, seulement troublés par leurs respirations régulières.

« On y va ? » demanda finalement le brun, qui commençait à avoir quelque peu mal au dos, le sol n'étant pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable.

« Je t'attends... Tu es couché sur moi. »

« Désolé. » fit le brun en riant, avant de se relever et de commencer à se rhabiller.

« Tu pourrais pas nous jeter un sort pour qu'on évite de se rhabiller nous même ? Je sais pas si j'aurais la force de le faire tout seul. »

« Bonne idée... » fit Harry en leur lançant un sort.

Malheureusement, comme Harry était fatigué, quelques habits ne se mirent pas leurs places et Draco se retrouva avec son T-shirt sur la tête et Harry avec ses chaussettes sur les mains.

« Je suis hum... fatigué. » s'excusa le brun.

« Pas grave... » marmonna le blond.

Harry ne pus s'empêcher d'aller voler un baiser au partisan de la Lumière, tant son air fatigué le rendait irrésistible. Ils décidèrent de ne garder que leur pantalon et ils prirent le reste de leurs habits en main, avant de monter aussi silencieusement que possible dans la chambre d'Harry, la cape d'invisibilité les couvrant.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre assez rapidement, et, pendant qu'Harry s'affairait à jeter toutes sortes de sorts sur sa porte, Draco détaillait la chambre. Elle ressemblait en tous points à son amant et il sourit, se sentant complètement à l'aise.

« Dodo ! » s'écria le brun en tombant la tête la première sur le matelas moelleux.

Draco rit doucement et se déshabilla, ne gardant que son boxer, avant d'enlever le pantalon du brun qui ne bougea pas. Puis il se coucha à son tour et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble.

**O.O**

Un coup. Deux. Trois.

« Mmm... Harry... Y a quelqu'un qui... » commença Draco, pas très réveillé, encore lové contre le brun. « Harry ! Y a quelqu'un qui toque ! » faillit-il hurler lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation.

« Mmm... » fit Harry en serrant le blond plus fort contre-lui.

« Harry ! Fais quelque chose ! » s'exclama le blond, alors que les coups contre la porte reprenaient de plus belle.

« J'y vais... » marmonna le brun, de mauvaise humeur. Il détestait être réveillé le matin, surtout quand il avait son... petit-ami ? dans les bras. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il méchamment à Quedver en entrebâillant la porte pour ne pas que ce dernier voit Draco.

« Votre père vous demande... » couina l'homme.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas maître... Mais je pense qu'il s'agit de votre mariage. »

« Parce que tu arrives à penser ? » demanda Harry, moqueur.

Il vit les joues du serviteur se colorer de rouge, signe qu'il avait mal prit l'insulte, mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et lui claqua la porte au nez, non sans l'avoir prévenu qu'il viendrait.

« C'était qui ? » demanda le blond, assit en tailleur sur le lit.

« Un sous-fifre de mon père. Va prendre une douche, je te donne une chance d'espionner mon père. »

« Quoi ? »

Draco s'était lever pour aller dans la salle de bain et se stoppa net.

« Tu es conscient que je ne fais pas partit du même camp que toi ? »

« Bien sûr que j'en suis conscient ! » commença à s'énerver Harry, sans vraiment de raisons particulières. « A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est obligés de se cacher hein ? »

« Parce que tu vas te marier... »

« Parce que tu es un partisan de la Lumière ! Un putain de partisan de la Lumière ! »

Harry ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser des larmes s'échapper.

« Harry... »

« Va prendre ta putain de douche. »

Draco le regarda une dernière fois, et fit demi-tour pour aller se laver.

**O.O**

« Et rappelles-toi, tu ne te montres sous aucuns prétextes. » fit Harry, pour la vingt millième fois au moins, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la Salle du Trône.

Draco était bien caché sous la cape et soupira.

« Je sais. »

Harry respira, ferma son esprit, et entra, Draco à ses talons – du moins il l'imaginait.

« Vous m'avez demandé père ? » demanda-t-il, la voix ferme, ce qui contrastait totalement avec ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

« En effet Harry... C'est au sujet de ton mariage. »

Le brun déglutit, pas vraiment heureux.

« Oui ? »

« Il serait temps que tu choisisse ton témoin. Ginny a prit Hermione, et toi ? »

C'était plus une question rhétorique qu'une vraie question. Le Lord savait très bien qu'Harry allait prendre Ron comme témoin, bien qu'il aurait préféré prendre Ron comme témoin à son mariage avec Draco. _''Enfin si je pouvais me marier avec Draco...''_ pensa Harry, démoralisé.

« Je prendrais Ron... Et je voudrais qu'Andrew soit mon deuxième témoin. » fit-il, en se souvenant soudain de son frère. Il n'avait jamais été plus proche de lui que depuis qu'il savait qu'il éprouvait un amour impossible et à sens unique envers Ron.

« En deuxième témoin ? Mais il ne peut pas... »

« Et alors ? C'est vous le Lord non ? Vous pouvez bien décidé qu'il y aura deux témoins ! » commença à s'emporter Harry. Il voulait que Ron _et_ Andrew soit ses témoins, pas l'un sans l'autre.

« Mais enfin... »

« S'il vous plaît père... »

Il n'arrivait pas souvent à Harry de supplier, et cela sembler d'ailleurs étonner le Lord et Nymph', car cette dernière posa sa main sur le bras de son mari.

« Allons Tom... Tu peux bien faire ça pour Harry. »

Le brun en fut reconnaissant à sa ''mère''. Il ne voulait ni ne pouvait choisir entre Ron et Andrew, bien qu'entre le rouquin et lui l'entente n'était pas des plus cordiales en ce moment, il était, malgré tout toujours son meilleur ami.

« Bon... Si tu insistes... C'est d'accord. » soupira le Lord, ne pouvant pas faire le poids entre son fils et sa femme.

« Merci père... Est-ce que je peux me retirer à présent ? »

Il n'avait pas l'air plus heureux que ça, et cela étonna quelque peu le Lord, mais il acquiesça quand même et Harry sortit donc, les larmes aux yeux. Il marchait dans les couloirs, et une main vit frôler ses doigts. Le brun sursauta avant de se souvenir que Draco était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se jeta sur le lit, et Draco enleva la cape avant de s'allonger à ses côtés et de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je... » fit le brun, en se retenant à grands peines de pleurer.

« Je t'aime. » dit simplement le blond, en l'embrassant tendrement.

Le baiser devint rapidement plus passionné, et Harry se plaça au-dessus de son amant, avant de passer ses mains sous la chemise.

« Je t'aime Dray... J'ai envie de toi... S'il te plaît... »

Draco sourit simplement, et son haut fut enlevé. Harry était en train de déboutonner le pantalon, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Paniqués, ils se relevèrent.

« J'arrive, deux minutes. » cria Harry à l'attention de celui qui était derrière la porte. « Mets la cape. » souffla-t-il à l'attention du blond, qui s'empressa de se cacher.

Le brun vérifia d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'il était présentable, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Ron ? » demanda-t-il, étonné. Lui et le rouquin n'étaient pas vraiment en bons termes en ce moment, c'est pourquoi il était tellement surpris de le voir devant sa porte, un air misérable sur le visage.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda ce dernier d'une petite voix.

Trop étonné pour parler, Harry ouvrit simplement la porte en plus grand et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Son meilleur ami alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, pendant qu'Harry essayait de voir où était passé Draco. Il perçut un léger mouvement près de la salle de bain et il sourit, avant de s'affaler à son tour dans un fauteuil pour écouter ce qu'avait à lui dire Ron.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie Harry... » fit Ron, au bout de quelques minutes où il était resté à observer les flammes.

Le Fils des Ténèbres ne dit rien, attendant la suite. Ça ne servirait à rien de brusquer le roux, il le savait.

« Je... Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit à Andrew, je... »

Il s'arrêta, et se leva, refrénant un sanglot. Harry eu de la peine pour lui. Il n'allait visiblement pas bien.

« Harry... C'est quoi cette chemise ? »

Le brun suivit le regard de son ami pour tomber sur la chemise de Draco, qu'il avait enlevé il y a à peine quelques minutes. _''Et merde,''_ pensa-t-il.

« Il est avec toi pas vrai ? Je suis sûr qu'il est dans la chambre, caché quelque part ! » cria Ron.

Il commençait à s'énerver, et Harry alla l'immobiliser, alors qu'il commençait à fouiller la chambre dans le but de le trouver.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'hurler comme ça ? » demanda le brun, en asseyant son ami de force sur un fauteuil. « Il n'est pas avec moi ! »

« Et la chemise ? » demanda Ron en essayant de s'échapper, mais c'était sans compter la force de son ami.

« Elle est à moi ! Je viens de l'acheter. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Ron ? » demanda Harry, soudain las. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets à hurler comme ça, d'un coup, sans raisons ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu joues avec Andrew et Hermione ? Pourquoi ? »

Il ne comprenait pas. Ron, son Ron, n'aurait jamais été ainsi avant... Quelque chose avait changé – mais quoi ?

« Je... Harry... Excuses-moi je... »

Il éclata soudain en sanglot, et Harry en fut désarçonné. Au bout de quelques secondes où il était resté les bras ballants devant son ami en pleurs, il se reprit et alla le prendre dans ses bras. Le roux s'accrocha alors à sa chemise, comme si elle avait été une bouée de sauvetage et qu'elle seule permettait qu'il ne coule pas.

« Chut... Ce n'est rien... Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas... »

« Je... Je crois... Non je suis sûr que... Harry c'est affreux ! Je ne peux pas ! Je n'ai pas le droit ! »

« Mais explique-moi bon sang ! Je ne comprends rien ! »

« Je l'aime Harry... »

« 'Mione ? Mais ce n'est pas affreux, c'est normal. »

« Pas Hermione... J'aime plus Hermione comme il le faudrait Harry... »

« Alors qui est-ce que tu aimes ? » demanda le brun, se doutant un peu de la réponse.

« Andrew... »

« Andrew ? »

Il avait beau s'y attendre, ça ne changeait rien à l'étonnement qu'il eu. Andrew ?

« Oui Andrew ! Je ne dois pas, je n'ai pas le droit ! Je... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis avec Hermione ! » cria-t-il, avant de reprendre plus doucement : « Et parce qu'après ce que je lui ai fait, il ne m'aime plus, j'en suis sûr... »

Sa voix était las et il semblait, à cet instant, porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« Si j'étais toi, j'irais lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui. »

« Je ne peux pas... »

« Vas-y Ron... Fais-moi confiance. »

Ron sourit faiblement, avant de se détacher d'Harry et de se lever.

« Tu as raison... Je vais aller lui dire, je ne perds rien de toute manière. Je te laisse avec ton chéri. » fit-il avant de disparaître, non sans avoir fait un clin d'oeil au brun qui resta interloqué devant la porte. Comment avait-il sus ?

**A suivre... **

* * *

**Hum... Je sais que ça va faire plus d'un mois que vous attendiez ce chapitre, et je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard, mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes d'inspi... Enfin bref xD. Je sais aussi qu'il ne se passe rien de très palpitant, mis à part que Ron avoue ses sentiments pour Andrew, mais ça progressera et, un jour, la fin arrivera, je vous le promet XD**

**Gos bisous à vous toutes,**

**music67love**


	22. Tu repars déjà ?

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (je pense qu'il y aura un lemon)  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J._

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

_

**RARS ANONYMES : **

**JemswolfAngel BlackPotterSnape **: Oulà... C'est long comme nom xD Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes mon histoire n_n

**elle sid **: Comment ça tu es toute chamboulée ? xD

**Ley **: On a beau aimé les études, les vacances c'est toujours mieux n'est-ce pas ? xD Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé mon chapitre ^^

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

**''Tu repars déjà ?''**

Harry avait résolu le problème de Ron et d'Andrew, mais toujours pas le siens : à savoir, comment faire pour éviter son mariage avec Ginny. Il ferma les yeux et renversa la tête sur le fauteuil.

Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et il ouvrit les yeux, coupant ainsi ses pensées. Draco était penché sur lui, en train de l'embrasser. Le brun sourit et attrapa son amour par le cou pour l'attirer à lui, l'embrassant de plus belle. Il passa ses mains sur le torse fin, puis descendit jusqu'au pantalon qu'il commença à déboutonner.

« Harry ! »

Les deux amants ouvrirent les yeux en grand à l'entente de la voix. Ils se tournèrent simultanément pour découvrir Andrew, un énorme sourire au lèvre. Draco recula et Harry se leva, tous deux mal à l'aise.

« Tiens, salut. Tu es le petit ami de canard, je me trompe ? » demanda Andrew, pas gêné ni surpris pour deux sous.

« Heu... Andrew, je te présente Draco. Draco, Andrew, mon petit frère. »

« Bonjour. » se contenta de dire le blond, avant de reboutonner son pantalon et d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda alors Harry.

« Ah oui. Ron m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Tu te rends compte ? » s'écria le cadet, en sautant sur place.

Le brun sourit et secoua la tête. C'était bien son petit frère ça...

« Mais bon, je suppose que tu es déjà au courant, pas vrai ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu sais bien que je suis au courant de tout avant tout le monde. » sourit Harry.

« Bon, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps... Je vois que tu étais occupé. » fit le cadet en lorgnant sur Draco.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Harry, pour lui chuchoter :

« Canon ton nouveau mec... Si j'avais pas Ronny... »

« Dégage ! » sourit le brun en mettant une tape derrière la tête de son frère.

Ce dernier rit, avant de sortir de la pièce en fermant la porte. Le Fils des Ténèbres se tourna vers son petit ami, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Il me semble que nous avions commencé quelque chose... »

« Je le crois aussi... »

Harry s'approcha du lit, avant de monter dessus à quatre pattes et d'avancer félinement vers son amant qui reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Mais Draco fut vite stoppé par le mur et le brun en profita alors pour se coller à lui et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Le pantalon à peine reboutonné du blond fut à nouveau déboutonné et disparut rapidement, de même que le boxer et la paire de chaussette. Harry fut à son tour déshabillé et ils furent rapidement nus, la bouche du brun sur la verge du blond. Celle-ci faisait de longs vas et viens, allait taquiner les bourses de temps en temps, puis remontait et reprenait sa succion.

« Harry... » gémit le blond en passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns.

Ledit Harry enleva alors sa bouche de la verge, puis allongea Draco sur le ventre.

« Ne te moque pas si je ne le fais pas bien. C'est ma première fois... »

« Que... ? »

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de formuler la fin de sa question, qu'une langue alla maladroitement se poser sur son intimité, tentant de passer à l'intérieur. A cette intrusion, le blond émit un cri de pur plaisir. On ne l'avait jamais touché ici...

« Harry... Enlève ta bouche... C'est sale... » fit Draco, gêné.

« Rien n'est sale si c'est toi. » répondit le brun, en continuant d'humidifier l'entrée.

Le brun ne dit rien et se contenta de continuer de gémir, tant la sensation était... surprenante.

« Tu aimes ? »

« A... A ton avis ? » demanda Malfoy, entre deux gémissements.

Harry pénétra alors l'un de ses doigts dans l'antre de son amant, tout en continuant de le lécher. Draco ne faisait plus que gémir. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, tous ses sens étaient focalisés sur ce que faisait son petit ami. Lorsque ce dernier jugea que le blond était prêt, il s'introduisit doucement en lui, ne bougeant pas, attendant que l'autre s'habitue à lui.

« Bouge ! » cria Draco.

Harry s'empressa d'obéir, bougeant dans son amant. Il commença de longs vas et viens, voulant prendre son temps.

« Plus... Plus vite ! »

Draco haletait, tout comme Harry. Ils oublièrent rapidement là où ils étaient et le fait que leur amour était interdit. Pour le moment, ils n'étaient que deux hommes qui laissaient leur amour s'exprimer par leurs corps.

La main du brun vint se poser sur la verge du blond, et il commença à le masturber.

«Harry... » gémit le partisan de la Lumière, en se déversant entre leurs deux corps.

« Je t'aime Draco ! » gémit également le brun en se déversant, lui, dans le corps de son amant.

Le blond se retourna, et Harry s'écroula sur lui. Il fut vite enlacé par son amant, qui lui chuchota :

« Je t'aime aussi Harry. »

Le Fils des Ténèbres embrassa doucement la clavicule de son amant, comme pour le remercier. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi et, pris dans leur étreinte, ils ne remarquèrent pas la porte se refermer doucement.

**OooOooO**

« Il va falloir que j'y aille. » dit soudain Draco.

« Je veux pas ! » grogna Harry.

« Moi non plus mais... Il est bientôt midi et mes parents m'attendent. »

A ces mots, le brun sursauta.

« Tes parents sont rentrés ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient en Amérique ? »

« Ils y étaient. Ils sont rentrés hier soir. »

« Je suis content pour toi. Ça doit faire longtemps que tu ne les a pas vu. Je me trompe ? »

« Non, tu as raison. Mais je m'y suis fait à force. »

Le regard de Malfoy changea soudain.

« Je veux te les présenter. »

« Dray... »

Cette proposition toucha profondément le brun. C'était une sorte d'officialisation, non ?

« J'aimerai beaucoup... »

« Mais ? »

« Mais... Je suis le Fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres et... Tes parents oeuvrent contre lui. »

« Ils t'aimeront, j'en suis sûr ! Je t'aime moi ! »

Potter sourit à la réponse puérile de son petit ami.

« Oui mais toi tu es toi, et eux ce sont eux. Ils ne penseront pas obligatoirement comme toi. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. » acquiesça Draco, à contrecœur. « Pour voir la maison de tes parents, préviens-moi par hibou quand tu pourras. »

« D'accord. » murmura Harry en embrassant son amant de toutes ses forces. Il ne savait pas quand il le reverrait et il lui manquait déjà tellement.

Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent, et Harry alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils descendirent les escaliers en se tenant la main, tristes de devoir déjà se séparer. Une fois arrivés dans la zone de transplanage, Draco embrassa son amant fiévreusement, avant de transplaner.

Le brun resta un long moment sans bouger, ne réalisant pas encore vraiment que son petit ami venait de partir, avant de faire demi-tour et de rentrer dans le château.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

**Bon bon bon... Petit chapitre pas très intéressant mais bon. Y a le lemon xD**

**Je vous souhaites à tous de très bonne fêtes !**

**music67love**


	23. Godric's Hollow

**Fils des Ténèbres  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un HPDM  
_

_Rating: M  
_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J._

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Et si cette nuit-là Voldemort avait réussit à se protéger du sort de Harry? Et si cette nuit-là il avait décider de l'emmener avec lui? Et si le Harry Potter gentil et généreux n'existait pas?  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour et bienvenue sur une de mes nouvelles histoires, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

_

**RARS ANONYMES :**

**Ley **: Hé hé... Qui sait, c'est peut-être bien Ginny, peut-être pas =p 'ça sert trop ce que je dis là, nan ? xD)

**elle sid **: Mais que répondre à ça ?? xD

**caro06 **: Oui, je trouve aussi, c'est un chapitre sympa pour eux :p

**Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires ^^**

_

* * *

_**Godric's Hollow**

_''Alors c'est ici que je suis né ? Dans ce minuscule village ?'' _se demanda le brun en observant le minuscule village où lui et Draco avaient attéris. Le mariage était dans deux jours à peine et Harry avait voulut aller voir le village de sa naissance avant. Une simple lettre à Draco, un petit mensonge au Lord, un déguisement et le voilà à l'endroit où il était né.

« Tu veux que je te montre ta maison ? » demanda Draco à son petit-ami. « Elle est à la sortie du village, un peu à l'écart. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un y habite ? »

« Non... Elle est inoccupée depuis que... enfin tu vois quoi. Les gens n'aiment pas les maisons où les fantômes rodent. En plus c'est un village moldu alors... »

Un village moldu ? Le célèbre Harry Jedusor serait né dans un village moldu ? Lentement, Harry acquiesça, comme pour lui, et ils se mirent en marche. Ils dépassèrent un cimetière et Harry se demanda si ses parents étaient enterrés là. Draco suivit son regard et resserra sa prise sur la main de son brun.

« On ira au cimetière après, d'accord ? On va d'abord voir là où tu es né. »

_''Là où la vie de mes parents les a quittée...''_ Qu'est-ce qui avait fait que le Lord les tue ? Pourquoi l'avoir adopté ? Que lui avaient fait ses parents ? Etais-ce parce qu'ils étaient membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

La maison de deux étages était dans un état lamentable. Ce devait pourtant être une superbe maison du style dix-huit cent, mais toute trace de cette majesté avait brutalement disparut. De cette époque ne restait que les deux colonnes en marbre qui soutenaient le toit au-dessus de la porte. La façade était à présent recouverte de lierre et une grande partie s'était éboulée, laissant voir ce qui semblait être autrefois la salle-de-bain. Les vitres étaient presque toutes brisées et seuls un ou deux carreaux tenaient encore en place. Le jardin était, lui, complètement envahie par les mauvaises herbes.

Cette vision serra le cœur d'Harry. Même s'il n'avait aucuns souvenirs de cette maison – de cette vie – il y tenait. Draco poussa lentement le portail qui grinça, avant de traverser tant bien que mal ce qui restait d'une pelouse sûrement impeccable il y a très longtemps. Il poussa ensuite la vieille porte qui tenait encore par miracle.

Le salon était complètement dévasté et Harry était sûr que ce n'était pas l'œuvre du temps, mais bel et bien celui des mangemorts qui étaient venus cette nuit-là. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Draco l'avait tiré vers l'escalier.

« On va voir ta chambre, d'accord ? »

Encore une fois, Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer silencieusement. Il n'avait même plus la force de parler et, si son blond ne lui tenait pas la main, il était persuadé qu'il s'effondrerait au sol. Son cœur battit plus fort lorsqu'il aperçut du sang sur la première marche de l'escalier. Ce n'était pas le sort qui avait fait ça, Harry le savait, car l'Avada Kedavra ne laissait aucune marque, mais son père ou sa mère avait dû se taper la tête sur la marche en tombant – d'où le sang.

« A... A qui appartient ce sang ? » demanda le brun, en se figeant complètement.

Bien sûr, Draco aussi avait vu la trace mais avait décidé de se taire. C'était à son amant de lui dire s'il était prêt à tout entendre ou non.

« C'est celui de ton père... Il s'était mis en travers du chemin de Voldemort pour te protéger, toi et ta mère. Malheureusement, ça n'a servit à rien. »

Le brun ne répondit rien et se contenta de retirer sa main de celle de son petit-ami pour gravir les escaliers – en évitant soigneusement le sang de son défunt père. Le partisan de la Lumière ne dit rien et le laissa faire, sans pour autant le laisser seul. Harry avait besoin d'être un peu seul et ça, Draco le comprenait facilement.

Le fils des Ténèbres n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise où allait. C'est comme si des souvenirs, enfouies bien malgré lui, réapparaissaient soudainement au vue d'éléments familiers. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté cette maison. Tout était exactement comme il se souvenait. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus était son petit landau, couvert à présent de poussière, qui semblait l'avoir attendu pendant toutes ces années. Même sa couverture rouge et son doudou en forme de lion n'avaient pas bougés de place. Précautionneusement, il prit la peluche et lui souffla dessus pour enlever la poussière. Un sourire, une odeur, deux visages.

_« James ! Regarde comme Harry est mignon avec cette peluche ! »_

_« Il n'y a aucuns doutes : Harry ira à Gryffondor lorsqu'il ira à Poudlard ! »_

Des yeux si semblables aux siens, des cheveux si rebelles, des sourires si aimant. Harry secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ce souvenir. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il se souvienne de ces détails alors qu'il y a quelques mois à peine il croyait encore être le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il sourit en se rendant compte que ce n'était que Draco. Ce dernier ouvrit les bras pour accueillir son amour.

« J'ai eu... Une sorte de flash. Je voyais mes parents, je les voyais me sourire et... »

« Chut... »

Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge du brun et celui-ci ne fit rien pour le retenir, ni même pour retenir les larmes qui dévalaient à présent ses joues.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens de ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? » sanglota-t-il.

Draco n'avait aucunes réponses à lui donner, mais de toute façon Harry n'en attendait pas. Ce dernier se détacha lentement de son amant, jeta un dernier regard à la chambre et dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver dehors rapidement. Le blond le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, sans oublier de refermer la porte d'entrée et le portail, par habitude.

« On va... » commença le brun sans réussir à finir sa phrase. Mais le blond comprit tout de suite et lui saisit la main pour l'emmener au cimetière.

Les tombes s'alignaient toutes dans un axe horizontal et il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux amants pour trouver celles qui les intéressaient : les deux tombes étaient les plus fleuries du cimetière. Visiblement, dans ce village, personne n'avait oublié la famille Potter, ce qui sembla toucher Harry.

« Je n'ai même pas amené de fleurs... » fit ce dernier en effleurant délicatement les écritures : _Lily Evans/Potter, 1960-1981, James Potter, 1960-1981._ « Ils n'avaient que 21 ans... » murmura-t-il.

Harry avait pourtant l'habitude d'ôter la vie et à des personnes plus jeunes que ça le plus souvent mais, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, savoir que ses parents étaient morts à 21 ans lui donnait un drôle d'arrière-goût dans la bouche. Depuis qu'il était avec Draco, il était beaucoup plus sentimental – du moins avait-il l'impression.

Ils restèrent un long moment devant les tombes, avant qu'Harry ne se décide enfin à faire demi-tour. Ils traversèrent à nouveau la petite ville tranquille de Godric's Hollow, avant de transplaner lorsqu'ils furent sûrs que personne ne pouvait les voir.

**OooOooO**

« S'il te plaît Dray... Tu te cacheras sous ma cape d'invisibilité, tu ne risques rien ! »

« Je sais bien ! Ce n'est pas ça le problème. »

« C'est quoi alors ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de te voir épouser cette fille ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, alors, s'il te plaît, ne m'en fais pas une scène ! Et puis on s'était mis d'accord, non ? »

« C'est vrai, mais on n'avait jamais stipulé que je devais assister à ton mariage. »

« S'il te plaît ! J'ai _vraiment_ besoin de toi. »

« Et pourquoi ? Tu ne me verras même pas ! »

« S'il te plaît... »

« Bon... C'est d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi hein ! Mais y a une condition... »

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu restes avec moi ce soir... »

« Mais... »

« S'il te plaît... Harryyyy... »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te résister quand tu m'appelles comme ça... »

OooOooO

La salle était superbe. La Grande Salle avait été transformée exprès pour l'occasion et pouvait à présent accueillir plus de 5000 invités – que des amis intimes de la famille, bien sûr ! Le plafond magique représentait un ciel bleu sans nuages et des pétales de roses tombaient à rythme régulier sur les invités.

Harry était déjà là, habillé d'une élégante robe de sorcier noire qui le moulait superbement. Draco était là aussi, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité du brun, il était au premier rang. Il ne cessait de faire glisser ses yeux sur le corps parfait de son amant, de détailler chaque courbe de son corps. Comme il aurait aimé être là à la place de cette poufiasse ! Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré en vrai et, la seule fois où il l'avait vu, c'était dans les journaux. Il savait qu'elle était très belle et que c'était sûrement pour ça qu'Harry l'avait choisit – mais il devait avoir d'autres raisons, non ? En tout cas, il ne voulait pas les connaître.

La chanson annonçant l'arrivée de la mariée retentit soudain et Ginny apparue alors, superbe dans sa robe de mariée blanche. Elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres et Harry se rappela soudain pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Même Draco dû reconnaître qu'elle était superbe. Lorsque la rousse arriva à côté d'Harry, le marieur commença son long discours et le blond dû se retenir de bailler. Pourquoi étais-ce toujours aussi long ?

« Harry Tom Jedusor, acceptez-vous de prendre Ginevra Molly Weasley ici présente pour légitime épouse ? »

Les yeux dudit Harry balayèrent un instant l'assemblée et s'arrêtèrent un instant à l'emplacement où était supposé être son amant. Ce dernier espérait de toutes ses forces qu'Harry allait dire non, mais lorsque les yeux du brun se plantèrent dans ceux de Ginny, il sût qu'il n'en serait rien.

« Oui. »

Le coeur de Draco se serra, mais aucunes larmes ne sortirent de ses yeux. Et dire qu'Harry l'avait supplié pour qu'il vienne. Pour voir quoi ? Son amour épouser une autre que lui.

« Ginevra Molly Wealsey, acceptez-vous de prendre Harry Tom Jedusor ici présent pour légitime époux ? »

Un mot. Elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire et lui, Harry Jedusor, serait marié. Il ferma les yeux un instant, tant le stress en lui montait. Un mot et ils seraient mariés.

« Non. »

**A suivre...

* * *

**

**Je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas à cette suite =p... La suite sera encore plus surprenante mais, chut, je ne vous en direz pas plus xD**

**Bisous à toutes,**

**music67love**


End file.
